Unrequited love is torture
by TailedKitsune
Summary: America and Denmark has have their eyes on each other for more than a century. from acquaintances to friends to enemies to acquaintances to friends, the confusing and frustrating journey never ends. Later, an unexpected Russian and a yaoi-crazed Hungarian push the couple too far. What'll happen? rated M for unrelenting fluffy smut later on... Help me with reviews. XD
1. Chapter 1: Starting at the middle

The Viking nation, Denmark, gripped Russia by his scarf and tossed him violently to the wall behind them. The young American, who was being strangled by the Russian, plopped to the ground wheezing for air, bruised eyes, neck, lips, ass hole, he's seen better days. With his face burned red, his shirt unbuttoned and pants unzipped, Alfred paid more attention in fixing his clothes than beating the crap out of Ivan.

Russia sank to the floor, the wall behind him started to crack. Denmark let lose a very dark aura, an aura that the violet-eyed nation respected of the Dane. Russia knew this was going to hurt, he knew that Denmark was miles beyond pissed. The Dane picked Russia up by his neck, his blue eyes roared with anger and darkness.

"Why? Russia…we're supposed to be friends." Denmark asked flatly and coldly, trying to restrain himself from letting lose hell. Russia coughed some blood but said nothing. Denmark clenched his fist and punched the wall. The cement wall now had a big hole in it. "Don't make me ask again" threatened Denmark.

"You're supposed to be with me, America… not some crappy Dane. You're supposed to be loved, he doesn't know 'love', he is just a delinquent." Russia said, though strangled. Denmark was shocked, so was America, and every other nation who happened to be passing. (German household, Japan, the Philippines, Italy brothers, Spain, Canada, France, England, and the Nordic…4)

"This doesn't mean you have any right to do that, especially to him" Denmark snapped back to his 'hell-on-earth' mode, gripping tighter around his former friend's neck.

America blushed wildly and cleared his throat, trying to stand up with his wobbly feet. "Denmark…let him go" America said in the most serious and soft voice any nation has heard coming from his mouth. Denmark and Russia looked at him shocked, but they both knew that Matthias won't let him go that easily. America approached his dream boy, the one he had crushed for well over centuries, and recently had mindless drunken sex squeezed his arm painfully, he had super strength after all.

"Let. Him. Go." America said one more time. This time, Denmark did. The sunflower-loving power house was trying to get on his feet, coughing up blood and looked at the Dane with utter disdain. The young nation just gave him a look of sympathy… and disgust…towards himself. Denmark knelt down rubbing his forearm.

"A-america where are you going?" Said the younger Italian, but he didn't reply, he just continued in an even pace. Denmark ran after him and hugged him tightly from behind. He was cold; it was as if all the warmth and happiness this younger nation had was gone. America pulled away and turned around, he gave a gigantic smile and his eyes were full of happiness, it was his signature smile.

"It's okay, dude, let's just forget everything happened… let's just forget about **us **ever happening. Go back there, Ivan needs help" he was good at faking his smile. He has been for centuries; there is not a country that is idiotic as he presented himself. They were all countries after all; they have millions of resting on their shoulders. But Denmark wasn't buying it; he knew how he really felt, since this was a common case for him too.

"But, Americ-" "no, Denny, please" America cupped Denmark's cheeks and smiled at him, like he was a kid or something. Then the lone cowboy turned around and exited the hall. Going to the main lobby of the grand hotel they were all staying at.

Let's not get ourselves so riled up. For now a summary is in order...later.

_**Author's note"**_

_**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP P! Me love DenAme... AmeDen. Their just so awesome. So, while most people write both of them as extremely exuberant and butt heads more than once, but historically, Denmark and America have a very good relationship. Best friends almost, but they did have one confrontation...ONE! which will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**I picture them as to having insecurities that'll be the foundation of their relationship once they get together and maybe show what they are really like, when people aren't looking.**_

_**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet start to Semisweet

_**Hi, I'm back~ wanted to post the first half of their history real quick...I still have one more snippet for the 2nd half to write, before I can start with the main story. As always, no characters mentioned here belong to me. Hetalia, I don't own it.**_

_**PS: PLEASE SUPPORT DENAME! THE WORLD WOULD BE MORE EPIC... also, please support Hetalia in anyway you can.**_

December 18,1916

The young American hastily passed through the giant crowd that 'swam' opposite to where he was going. Where was he going exactly? Well he was about to buy his Danish drinking buddy's colonies, so who better to know more of who he was dealing with than Norway, Denmark's unwilling constant companion and America's close friend. The streets of Norway were never this crowded, but who was Alfred to say that? It's been decades since he last saw Oslo. Hoped Norway won't mind the surprise visit.

"Damn it's so cold here" the man blurted loudly, rubbing his arms with his hands. His teeth were chattering like crazy as the delicate snow made the white carpet covering the entirety of Oslo thicker. Finally, he found the house he was looking for. It was big and like most buildings there was plastered together. The orange light spayed lazily on the walls of the house in contrast to the dark blue hue of the early morning. Yeah, really early in the morning. As Alfred came nearer to the door the more he thought his plan was stupid. Waking up his friend just to ask about Denny. So he just stood there staring at the black door, his eyes wide and face blush-pink.

...

Denny...the blonde fire ball that stole his heart. Alright he did this just to learn more about his crush, maybe trying to learn more about him would make it easier to get him to fall in love with the younger blonde.

'Ridiculous' he thought, 'it's not like it's gonna work...' He turned around and decided to just go to the hotel he planned to stay in Copenhagen, which meant this was an utter waste of time and money seeing that he could've just went straight to Denmark rather than detouring to Norway. But he suddenly stopped midway, remembering a certain Dane's bright smile and then his Canadian brother's words. 'Go for it, bro'

"America?" Called a groggy voice. He turned around in response to see his Norwegian friend wearing pajamas and a robe, it hugged his body greatly. Showing off the well-trained Viking body, but he was still a bit scrawniness than him. A bit. He was snapped out of his daze when he came eye to eye to his friends dull eyes and scowl. "How did you-

"Troll told me" answered Lukas. He wrapped his eyes and stretched out his arms, yawning and then he gave a very small smile. "Do come in." He gestured America to come in. The American reluctantly came inside, passing the shorter man as he closed the door behind them keeping the cold breeze out.

By now they were seated in two separate comfort chairs, a small table separating them, in front of a fire place. America took a sip of his tea, he wouldn't admit it but tea was pretty calming especially when the weather out and the time was like this. He could feel the silence become unbearable. His heart was beating crazily and his forehead was sweating. What the fuck was he worried about, he was just gonna ask som stuff about Denmark...well that was it, why would he ask stuff about the Dane if the nation next to him who woke up just to entertain him, hates his fellow Scandinavian or loves him in a weird way...no fair, he wanted a piece of that Danish bagel.

"Why haven't you broken the silence yet? You're usually the one who breaks the silence" Norway smiled curiously, trying to hide his crankiness from his friend. "Well, I um... Ah I... Y-you see-" " you want to talk about my annoying Danish brother, right?" Said the older one bluntly. "Troll told me" he added before Alfred could ask.

"Yeah, what is he like, I mean...you knew him all your life so you're probably the best one to answer. Well, it's not because I'm worried about him...or because I like him... Hehehe...just y-you know..." America blushed hard as he finished rambling. Dead-silence filled the room once more, Lukas looked at the blushing nation. Honestly, he was a bit pissed that he came all the way here at the middle of the night to ask about the most annoying nation in the world; but he wanted to help out his friend, knowing him for a long time, he probably didn't planned this all the way through.

"Annoying. loud. Hyperactive. Overzealous. Manipulative. Needy. Kinda like you...but far worse. bossy. Again, anno-"

"So, he isn't a good guy?" America stood up from his chair glaring sadly at the Norwegian. Then and there, America's perception of the responsible, kind-hearted, caring Dane was shattered. But something in his heart kept telling him to not let go. Norway cleared his throat.

"I said no such thing. You didn't even let me finish." America sat down humiliated by his rash actions, even more so since Troll might have heard him.

"He may be the biggest pain in my ass, but it's just because it worries me when he doesn't think all the way through. A lot of times, he really means well. He is dependable. Has a big heart. He hates being left alone and is surprisingly hard-working. He doesn't always like to let people know how he really feels, you have to get him drunk to open up." America's eyes gleamed at the thought of how awesome he was. Norway smiled weakly remembering that the one before him was his Scandinavian brother's crush. He didn't want to ruin the Dane's reputation, now would he?

"It is almost morning, I need to get some sleep. Feel free to lounge here for the mean time, the next ship to Copenhagen leaves at eight, so don't oversleep" Norway smiled a bit at America, turned around and went off to bed. America looked as his friend walked away, leaving him to close his eyes contentedly and sip his tea. If Britain knows about this, I'd die.

-–

Dreaming...

October 24 1867

The bar was filled with drunk people, well of course it was a bar. America decided to gulp down on some beer to calm his nerves. The cold air followed him as he went inside the saloon-type bar. He buried his hands inside the pockets of his coat and shivered. He evaded the drunkards that blocked the bar and sat on a stool, waiting for a bar-tender.

"What can I get ya, Alfred?" Said a woman in her 40s, her long black hair carved her face beautifully while her brown eyes glistened. He was a regular customer after all. "Just some beer, like always, sandy" he said cheerily as Sandy filled his mug with the golden nectar. He sipped it and felt comfort in every sip. He heard rumbling beside him and the voice sounded familiar

"Do you know, who I am? *hic* I'm freaking *hic* Denmark. I*hic* been in morwars tha-youuu~" mr. Denmark? America looked beside him to see his comrade with closed eyes, red cheeks, his clothes sloppy, and with dozens of beer mugs and shot glosses in front of him, all empty and discarded. The older blonde then looked over his side and then his ice-blue eyes met America's ocean-blue gems. It was intense and America felt chills in his spine. The drunk then smiled at him cheerily and grabbed him for a tight bear hug.

"America, ho-nice...t'see you~" he said rubbing their cheeks together, Alfred wanted to use his super strength to push him away, but he didn't. "See guys, 'm not *hic* alon*hic*" he yelled randomly, before letting America go.

"Mr. Denmark what're you doing here?" Asked the American as he fixed his messy clothes. He never saw him like this, he saw him drank beer but never drunk. Denmark opened his eyes and then closed them again, swaying back and forth as he rubbed his chin thinking of an answer, he then snapped his fingers and lunged forward to hug America once again.

"You see, my friends, 10-shots-o'-vodka, whiskey-bottle, and a-family-o'-24-beers were helping me with my problem. Damn Prussia didn't want to buy my colonies here. I didn't care, it wasn't serious. But now, I'm going bankrupt I need to sell them or I'll be miserable like Spain" he mumbled as he let the side of his head crash into the bar counter. America looked thoughtfully at his drunken friend, he did pity him. Maybe, he could ask his boss to buy them...he could. He did owe him a bit.

"I would have to make so much furniture...and-and Lego and maybe even start to sell my body..." He sobbed comically. Hmmm, Denmark as an escort...not bad. Damn it, it was a disrespectful thing to imagine him like that. He did have pride as the king of Scandinavia, although it'll still look hot. America never saw him like this nor did he want to see him like this often.

"Ugh, my boss is gonna kill me. But I'll buy them" the younger nation groaned as he patted the viking's back. Just then, the Dane looked at him in surprise then a look of relief and thankfulness washed his face and then he grabbed america again for an even tighter hug. Again, really. America pulled away and looked at him straight in the eye. "Maybe, it 's a maybe, got it? I have to convince my boss first" he smiled weakly, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Denmark stood up wobbly and gave a thumbs up and an open mouthed smile, while still having flushed cheeks. " please, all he needs is some danish charm" he chuckled loudly before losing consciousness and landing on top of America. America blushed wildly in a mix of embarrassment...and excitement (?) nobody looked their way for some strange reason. He picked the older nation and swung the sleeping one's arms over his shoulders and picked his legs up, just like how a father would pick up his son. He was heavy, but America even being a bit smaller in built had carried heavier things.

They went out of the bar but not before Alfred paid their bills. He owed him big time, vodka isn't cheap in this bar, you know? The cold wind passed through them and with that the sleeping Viking hugged America tighter, he was slightly shivering in the cold, but America didn't seem to care, the way their bodies were pressed against each other or how his heart beat against his back or the cute snores that escaped the older one's mouth made him feel safe and happy. At that very thought he pushed the feeling away thinking how wrong it was. But the more they went closer to his house, the more sounder the snores, the more the Dane's arms tightened and loosed his grip around his chest, the more America allowed the feelings to take over.

From then on, every gaze, every time they touch, hold, or even talk made him blush. The more he wanted him to be his. The thought of him waking up next to him made him smile, he knew he was out of his league but it was wishful thinking. He didn't care if it was to make the American-Danish empire or if it was simply AlfredxMatthias. All he knew that he wanted this Dane to be with him for life. But the fear of rejection and loss was to grave for his heart that it was imperative to keep the feelings locked up.

...

*knock**knock*

A very excited Dane waited for his Norwegian buddy to open the door. It was a common practice for him to break the door whenever he visited, which was almost everyday. But today he decided to do things differently. He didn't want anything to trigger his energy rush. In due time, his sweet America would be coming to his land and settle things with his soon-to-be ex-colonies. Nope, he didn't want to be an impulsive Viking while his blonde beauty was visiting him or do anything that might upset him. He even tried the special herbal tea Finny suggested him to use... Hmmm... Maybe Norge was still asleep. Oh well, he could wait. He waited by the porch and looked at how everything looked better in white snow when the morning sun rises. He was definitely more calmer. Yep, he was gonna enjoy his time with America, yup he was ready for their fantasized date...why did they have to meet again? Oh yeah, he was bankrupt and after 50 years, America had persuaded his boss enough to buy the islands off his coast.

It really took him back, you know, the first time he felt something for the youngster. Not that he was that old... He may be eons older than America, but he was only a year or two older than him in human terms. It won't look strange...hehehe, right? Matthias closed his eyes as he continued to argue with himself before calming himself and remembering that day.

Denmark was sleeping contently on a pure white bed, a sudden cold breeze made him shiver. He moved his hands across the bed to find something to cover him, in spite of wearing his long trench...'where's my coat?' He thought as he felt the fine linen of his black shirt rather than the wooly coat. He opened his eyes, the white room stung his eyes...he hated white, oh wait no he didn't, he just hated hangovers...which almost never happens. Wait... He wasn't sleeping on a bench or maybe on the sidewalk somewhere, where was he? Did he sleep with some chick or dude? He groggily shook his head and rubbed his eyes, still confused about his location. Suddenly the door creaked slowly, he looked to his side, still sitting on the bed.

"Oh good you're awake!" said a very happy American. Upon seeing the nation, he immediately jumped out of bed onto the other side away from America. He was shivering and was shaking in embarrassment. "D-did I f-fucked you last night?" He pointed at him with a shaky arm before, having a huge migraine took over his head that caused him to kneel down rubbing his temple. He looked up again seeing the younger nation confused. "Or did you f-fuck me?" He was now tomato red. America chuckled loudly hiding those hot ideas at the back of his mind.

"No, Mr. Denmark. You were horribly drunk last night so I brought you here to my house." With that statement he relaxed and plopped back to bed. Come on, he still had his shirt and pants on and it didn't have any cum stains so he was safe. He felt America seat next to him and place something on the night stand. He inspected the youngster's body, mentally making a WTF face. He wore a sloppy collared shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way through and his pants were loosely hanging on his waist showing that he was wearing drawers. In a quick inspection he marveled at how built he really was, when he dressed up he look lanky probably a bit chubby. But as he sees it the civil war, Prussian training and hard work made his body bulge with vigor, well not as big as him but admirable for a young man. He moved up to see a worried face. The young man placed his hand over the Dane's forehead, which made the older man blush. "Mr. Denmark are you alright?" Asked America, Denmark stared into those pools of sapphire, getting lost in them before snapping out of his daze. "I'm alright and for the last time, stop calling Mr. ya rascal!" Denmark grabbed America in for a headlock and ruffled his hair. America laughed with him and mouthed a simple 'okay'.

The whole day was spent in happiness in each other's company. They laughed together and casually chatted. It wasn't until later did America told him about how much he owes him with his West Indies and all. But before Denny could even react he made it very clear that he still needs to convince his boss. Either way Denmark was happy.

That day changed what he saw in the boy. Even though, he passed it as a hangover-induced puppy love.

January 24 1902

Denmark sat nervously in a room closed off from the world. He and America are about to sign the contract...the contract that meant everything to the Dane's boss at the moment. He began playing with his hands, like he always did when he was nervous, imagining it was America's he was playing with. Alright, he accepts the fact that he likes him. What's not to like anyway. But if somebody knew about this, he'd either chop them with his axe or die in embarrassment. His cheeks were red as he imagined his lips touching the other blonde's lips, how much relief it would bring, how soft yet manly that pucker hole was. The thought racing through his head like a racehorse made him press his palms with his thumbs faster and pinch each of his fingers harder, until the door opened.

"Hey, Denmark! I'm ready to sign now." America came in smiling. That smile made the trip worthwhile. He looked blankly at him before realizing the waves of gooey feelings making his eyes locked on his constantly moving fingers. 'Alright, now just breathe, it'll be over soon. Breathe. Breathe. *sigh* breathe. He stood up and took the young nations hand in a very tight handshake grinning at him, only realizing his wincing when it was too late. Denmark let their hands drop before sitting hastily and went back to play with his fingers.

On the other side, Alfred rubbed his hands and then went to running his fingers through his hair, excessively. It was his coping mechanism when he got nervous. He then took out an official looking document and glided it across the table. Matthias looked at it for a moment, before reading it carefully. After what felt like hours, they both signed the paper before an American secretary took it and placed it in a suitcase before heading out of the room leaving the two fair-haired men to sit there in silence.

Finally Denmark looked America straight in the eye with eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you for helping me, Alfred, it means so much" as he shook America's arm with both hands rapidly. "N-no pro~blem m-man!" He tried his best to reply while still being shaked by the taller man. They both laughed and smiled. They always did this when they met, wanting to do couple stuff without either one noticing the other's intent, each ever so oblivious to the other one's cravings, stupidly pushing each other closer only to be pulled apart farther. Performing a blind tango where their passion was masked from the other.

**_...(end of daydream)_**

*knock**knock*

"Why the hell is he taking this long?" Denmark started getting annoyed. He kept on knocking and knocking with no reply.

~Norway was sleeping in his room, when Troll wake him up.~

"He's there? And knocking instead of using his axe? Well let him wait then..." Was all he mumbled before went back to sleep.~

Sigh, Denny didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. Norge wouldn't mind, he did this stuff on a regular basis and he can always calm down afterwards. He pressed his feet flatly on the wooden porch, steadying his stance with his axe placed right in front of him and then he swung his axe up, gripping on the handle tighter as it swung down.

~CLANG~

Wait that didn't sound like wood getting chop...and why did it feel like it was pushing his axe away. Denmark looked what was hindering him from chopping the oak door to bits.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Yelled a confused American, pulling out his rifle and blocking the axe before he could become American pork chop. You don't need to know how he keeps his rifle hidden in his jacket, it's just one of the perks of being awesome. Matthias's eyes grew twice as big and his face was bereft of blood.

"A-americ-a?" He started to shake wildly, he felt his knees become like jelly before he weakly pulled his axe up. America magically hid his rifle as he tried to regain his breath and wiped some sweat coming from his forehead. Damn it, did Denmark feel stupid or what. He could've ruined the deal or worse he could have killed...HIM.

"I-I am so sorry, Alfred. I was gonna ch-chop the doo-" "and why is chopping down the door needed in the first place?" Huffed America, what a waste of good wood. He scowled at Denmark, only to see a sad pouting face. Did he look cute or what?

"At least, I didn't die, so I'm fine. What're you doing here anyway?" Asked the younger nation as he scratched his head. The older blonde could already feel himself smile. He could feel his heart lift u-wait why does he have to answer that, it was even more peculiar for him to be in Oslo than him being there in the first place.

"I should ask you the same question, aren't you suppose to be in...I don't know, Copenhagen?" He scowled, feeling so proud that he was topping the situation. Did he think that Oslo was better than his city? no way, Norge is not gonna steal this guy! America didn't know what to say 'oh I went and visit your best friend and/or lover so I could ask about you as a pathetic attempt to get close to my long-time crush, didn't that sound...super?'

"Well... Um...y-you see" America tucked his neck trying to avoid eye contact, but the Dane moved closer looking at him with curiosity. Both of the blondes in that situation wanted to tackle each other into a deep kiss, finally letting out all of what they felt for the other one. With a big gulp, they inch a bit closer...'here goes attempt #29'

"He went over here 'coz the ship to your place had to be fixed" answered the smaller Norway. They instantly pulled apart blushing in a crimson shade and it still went unnoticed to both of them. Well, 29 was a bust. Why did they have to be the biggest pussies in the world.

"Yup! Norway is totally right" America just went with the lie. Denmark sighed with relief before giving a small smile.

"Well then, thank you Norge for taking care of my guest. Now, if you may excuse us we have some business to attend to" said the light-blonde as he pulled America by his wrist and lead him out of the house. Denmark could feel his heart pump fervently, while America could feel himself hyperventilating. But still happiness was the prevailing wind that lifted their sails on the way to Copenhagen.

April 1st 1917

The streets of Washington were lined with bags of sand, military jeeps were everywhere and soldiers marched down the wetted pavement with military precision. The Dane didn't know what to think. It was three years ago when the world was thrown into hell and here he was, being neutral. Not that he minded, he was once a power-hungry Viking and it took a couple of centuries to see the monster he became. It was hard to be neutral since he had to keep Germany from constantly barging in his house... He heard Belgium was trying her best to keep the German's out. He plundered deeper, now more concerned with America than himself. The brash nation told him about his plans about waging war against Germany in just a few days. Why was he there? It was to make the transfer of his colonies to him official, but to him it was more on forcing, if not pleading, America to stop this madness. He might start killing random nazis if they hurt him.

With all his pondering, he didn't notice that he was already in front of America's house.

*knock**knock*

He heard footsteps and was greeted warmly by America. "Dude, so glad you're doing this!" He smiled as if a world war wasn't going on. He got annoyed.

"Come in, Denny bud!" He gestured him to come in. Denmark had a scowl on his face and the young man noticed. As Denmark's back was facing him, he couldn't help but frown. They made their way to the couch and silence filled the room. Denmark still not smiling, a world record, pulled out from his coat a very official looking paper. He fixed up the creases and lifted it up to America's eye level.

"This document, right here, officially states that my West Indies are all yours." America could fill the tension. What was he gonna do? Ignore his anger? Hug him? Kiss him? Tell him how much this means to him, but how much more he is to him? This thoughts were buzzing around his head. Right, attempt 51. America stood up and looked Denmark right in the eye and with a gulp of air.

"Let's celebrate! With BEER!" 'Damn it, pussy!' He cursed under his breath, guess 51 is a bust again.

"No." "But De-" "I said fucking no!" The Dane slammed his fist on the small table. He stood up. "Don't you know how stupid this is? Why the fuck would you do this? And don't give me all that hero crap! Is it because it's cool? Don't you see I'm freaking out that you're going to war? What about your soldiers, their families, do you think they want their son, father, brother, or whatever die?" America looked at him with utter surprise. He got up and shrugged giving the older man a nasty look.

"You won't understand...and you shouldn't give a damn about me!" He replied coldly. But he does care...that was his problem, all this time he was shouting he was practically screaming out that he'd rather go to war with him rather than stare anxiously at the sky hoping, praying to God for a miracle.

"I do give a damn..." He said softly. "Because I... 'Love you. Love you. Love you'... D-don't wanna drag your ass off to safety." 'Damn it.' "America, you don't wanna do this..." He grabbed America's shoulder. The other nation grabbed the hand and took it away from his shoulders.

"I don't want to...but I need to. My friends are out there and I can't sleep knowing that there out there, suffering. I know you'd do the same if your brothers were in the same pickle." He smiled weakly. Deep down, Matthias knew would do the same for his bros too. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"You have my blessings then and here I thought you wanted to be the pointless hero again" they smiled at each other. Denmark then turn around and walked to the door before stopping, looking back at America.

"Oh America, one more thing" America looked at the Dane's ice-blue orbs. "Keep your ass in one piece, will ya?" The Dane said with a toothy grin before heading out. America smiled.

August 16 1945

The war was over...not officially though. The streets of America, no longer filled with poker-faced soldiers, but with the triumphant smiles and yells of civilians, along with some of those who mourn. The Dane made his way clumsily through the streets with a crutch on his left an arm sling on his right holding, more like crushing, a beautiful bouquet of red roses, blossoms and some other flowers a certain Dutch picked out for him. Yup, it was three months ago when Denmark was freed from German occupation, he suffered the least casualties and was even successful in keeping his Jewish people safe. But he was still tortured and locked up in a cold dark cellar, being forced to call off the rebellion. Once he was freed though, he's constant rough housing and carelessness made his recovery time...longer than expected.

But Denmark didn't care that his arm was sore because of the crutch, if ever it made him want to walk or limp faster, anxious to see what has happened to his American...crush. Amongst the yells of the crowd, he heard that lovely voice. He turned around to see a young blonde with cloth wrapped around his head and both of his arms. He wore his shirt completely unbuttoned to showcase that marvelous torso wrapped in unending coils of bandage. He still looked handsome, but damn if he sees those axis creeps again, he'll wage war against them in a heartbeat.

Just as he was about to come closer, the American noticed him and pulled his arms out waving wildly before wincing a bit with pain. He ran up to him...now was Denny's chance he is gonna whip out the bouquet, try his best to kneel, and say 'will you go out with me', attempt 78 is going to be successful. As America inch closer, some random girl tackled him and kissed him right on the lips. What the fuck, 78 is the most epic fail yet. Denmark blushed red crimson and hid his bouquet. America pushed away from the kiss, out of breath, and tried his best not to be annoyed.

"Hey, Denny who's that for?~" cooed America, seeing the giant bundle of flowers behind his friend. Maybe this was Denny's only chance... He placed the flower in front of the young man. "This are for you, I think you..." America's heart started pounding, could it be? Could his best friend have fallen for him? He blushed as he grabbed the bouquet. "Were a big pussy in the front lines HAHAHAHA" 'damn it, Denmark.'

"Oh..." America frowned for a moment before grinning at him mischievously. "At least, I wasn't Germany's pet Canary."

"Gah! I was no-" Denmark suddenly felt soft, feminine lips pressed against him, it was another random chick. Denmark felt it was necessary to make it a good kiss...since he wanted to forget seeing his crush get kissed by another.

What? Was it 'kiss a random person' day? America gulped down a lump in his throat and hid the box of cookies he was hiding in his jacket. Yup, his jacket was a mystery. The box had chocolate chips and walnuts, the Dane's favorite along with a note about his true feelings. But the random girl ruined everything. Well at least he had something to eat his pain away later...attempt 78 sucked...

**_1867- talks between Denmark and America concerning Danish West Indies._**

**_1916-official paperwork_**

**_1917-official transfer. few days before official American declaration of war against Germany._**

**_1945- unofficial end of WWII_**

**_*Denmark was called as Germany's pet Canary by the Allies._**

**_Update (june 7, 2013) my apologies for not separating the stories... you see i did it on my ipad and totally forgot to seperate_**


	3. Chapter 3: A full 360

**_HELLO! LAST PART OF THE SUMMARY GUYS... no they don't hook up yet. I HOPE it wasn't really long for you guys, I just typed and typed for days and read it again, I hope I didn't miss some errors. Anyway, Support DENAME/AMEDEN and Hetalia:_**

**_Review please :)_**

The Belgian blizzard hit hard upon a magnificent mansion that was just at the mouth of a valley. Their bosses had their own meeting place in the middle of the city, which was a lot times bigger than this humble abode. But it was definitely more comfortable. Ah, just another peaceful meeting for the NATO members...or not.

"What the fuck, Denmark!" Shouted America.

Decades of peace and brotherhood had crossed a bump in the road. They had one mission to accomplish: peace. This lead them to have equal rankings and military training, which was the responsibility of America and he took it very seriously. But as time went on, it started falling apart. France left since he thought the power leaned too much to Alfred's and Arthur's side. It wasn't there fault that it seemed that way, it was just because they were more worried of a certain Russian's plans.

The fact that the power was 'leaned' towards his America...and...and...eyebrows, infuriated the Dane. Ok, it made him suspicious but it wasn't the only thing that made him angry. He can't stop worrying how all the stress was affecting the youngster. The sleepless nights, jumpiness, and the fact that he was constantly drinking with Russia was a red flag that he was going overboard. Russia was the enemy, after all. But he always waved it off, they were solid friends even in the Cold War. Plus, they even went out to drinks when they had problems, it would be normal if the very same problems weren't caused by one another. Now he saw what the others saw, the arrogant and careless nation that everybody thought he was.

Now here they were. Arguing, the year of 1983. "Well, it's pretty simple. You have too much blood going to your head that it's inflating...like a balloon. It doesn't feel like we're all equals anymore, it feels like America and the etcetera gang." The Dane huffed.

"It's not about that. It's about you, suddenly opposing our new policies" America walked forward, looking at the taller European. Those Icey-blues shined with anger and passion.

"Wasn't I clear? I'm saying that our policies...are YOUR POLICIES! Not ours, you are too self-centered...running the show and tossing us around like yesterday's bagel! If this was a brotherhood, you should've taken my request...adjust for others, right?" He smirked sarcastically. "Also, you even hang out with the enemy!"

"He is still my friend, a friend is a friend. like all of you. our bosses hate each other, not us..." America tried his best to hold his anger at bay. He didn't know how things got messed up between him and the Dane. It just seemed like the more his nation grew, the bigger the wedge was growing. His heart was devastated, he never felt so torn between love and anger. A part of him was just doing this since he feared for the safety of everyone, especially those dearest to him...including the presently not-so-lovable Dane.

"Now what? Ya love that guy?" The Dane puffed his chest and cheeks, huffing and scowling trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. He gave America a glance before staring at the ground.

America was taken aback. He doesn't need this drama now. Trying to keep his heart from breaking, he sighed. His eyes started to water but something in him snapped.

"I knew, deep inside me, that all of you think I'm just a dipshit wannabe..." He trailed off clenching his fist. All the countries present were silent. "I know that you think I'm stupid and blunt and I know, in this room, not even one of you can say right in my face that you never hated me." He glared at the other countries. All of them squirmed in their seats and tried their best not to look, except for Denmark. "Has it occurred to anyone of you that I'm here for the same reasons you're all here...peace...freedom. I don't want another war." He stared right into Denmark's soul, engulfing him in his storm-stricken blue eyes, that made the brave Viking shiver.

"You think I came here for some attention? You think that I've been playing around this whole time? I was trying to convince Ivan to stop." He wasn't his usual cheery self, but the emotions just poured out of him. "I know I'm a mess! But if you think that I did this for my own benefit, then you're wrong as hell. You were the ones who wanted my military training and if it comes across that I have all the power it's because I'm the one in direct conflict with the bastard. I'd rather keep it that way than let him start a siege in Northern Europe." He looked at the other nations then back to the Dane, who was surprised to say the least. He grabbed the papers concerning their new policies. "This is the tenth time I rewrote this, I tried my best to make it beneficial to all of us, but I see now that you think that the only thing in my mind was myself when I wrote this." He crumpled the paper. "I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not some self-centered brat that you think I am" he started walking away. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He looked back at his 'comrades' "don't force me to keep you...closer, Bagel Brain." He walked towards Belgium.

"Say, Bel, where's your boxing ring around here?" He still gave a cold stairs.

"It's down past the hall to the left" she answered, trying her best to smile. He gave her a forced smile before heading out to the hall.

"I'm going outside" said the Dane flatly. Just like that the meeting was over...and they haven't eaten Belgium's waffles yet.

* * *

The gym was dimly lit and in the center was an old looking boxing ring. In the middle of the sweat stained floors were the two North American brothers, their bare torsos exposed in the humid room. Their bodies shined with a layer of sweat that playfully raced one another from their unbelievably toned chest down their perfectly carved abs. The tanner of the two had bandages wrapped around his bleeding knuckles, while the paler Canadian had focus pads. He knew his brother was angry, confused, and hurt...it was kind of a twin thing.

"Faster." Said his brother so he did. Making his actions faster than before. Block. Block. Jab. Jab.

"Harder." Making his actions more unpredictable and less readable. Swipe. Jab. Block. Jab. Swipe.

"Damn it, Mattie! You're not giving it your all" he huffed angrily. With that the Canadian moved quicker now boxing his brother, knocking him to the ground. The American breathed heavily, his messy hair covered his blue eyes. His brother moved in closer, seating right next to him. He watched as silent tears went down the exhausted American's face.

"What's wrong...with me? Do people really think of me like that?" Sobbed the younger twin, locking his watery blue eyes onto his brother's royal purple.

"They don't hate you...that much" he corrected his answer. "They just have to know you better, plus they don't know the how much the stress in getting to you" he patted his brother's back.

"What about...h-him?" Asked the sobbing nation about Denmark. The Canadian placed his fingers on his chin and thought of an answer. "We know old Tweety has been neutral for 200 years...it's probably just shock, you know? Plus he does have the reputation of being...reluctant" he cupped his brother by the cheeks. "But I think it's for the best not to go see him for awhile."

"B-bu-". Canada placed a finger on top of his brothers mouth. "No buts...eh? I'll go get us some waffles." The Canadian playfully punched America's shoulder and America did the same, giving a weak smile.

* * *

The blizzard quelled a bit, it's winds roared with less anger and the snow did not fall as hard. The Dane was out in the woods, his top stripped and discarded. It showed the marvelously trained and taut body that could only be achieved by centuries of training. His body was huge and had a bit of hair in his forearms, chest, and stomach being Northern European after all. But it looked almost invisible due to his light blonde genes. He had scars all over his body and the largest one ran across his back. He swung his axe hard on a tree, chopping it in one swoop. This was the tenth tree. He could probably ask Sve to make furniture later, but now he was just full of rage. Roaring on the top of his lungs, he started chopping down more trees. Until he couldn't chop down another. His body was hot, even the cold snow couldn't change that. He fell to the ground exhausted.

"You could've eased up a bit" said the Norwegian. He dragged his ass to fellow him since he could feel that this was different than any fit the Dane made before. He was answered by groans, grumbles, and pants. The Dane pushed himself off the ground, leaning of a tree for support.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? The parliament wanted other things...and I know America's head is getting bigger" he scowled. Only America could bring the happiest nation in the world to scowl. No matter how much he made him worry, irritated and now enraged, he couldn't stop loving him.

"Keep telling yourself that. You jealous of Russia now?" The Norwegian crossed his arm. "No." Denmark rested his chin on his knees, leaning against the tree behind. "England?" "No." Norway chuckled coldly. "I know why, your perfect image of sweet America is ruined, right?" With that said, Denmark thrust himself forward lifting his Scandinavian brother by the collar. "Troll?" His brazen eyes could've made holes in a concrete wall. Being the calmer one, he gripped his brother's hand tightly almost crushing it till Matthias let go.

"He didn't have to tell me. Listen, I know that recently America has become...bolder. But if you ask me, it's all a mask like how you constantly lie about not being only. Think of it much like a child brought into a new school. Some will close up and shy away. On the other hand, there are some kids who want to be accepted so badly that they act a role...in America's case the unexpected bully. But, you have your own set of problems...you knew I would follow you, didn't you?"

The sulking nation, sat back to the snow, trying his best to keep a straight face, he didn't want Norway to see him crying. He didn't know that he was that transparent, was he really that readable to the Norwegian? "I don't know wh-w-what yo-ou're tal-talkin' about." He stuttered.

"Oh well, fair warning, this will embarrass you to your core. You've always had this disease, this compulsion to use other's to get what you want, you always found ways to be on top because of that. You made the Kalmar union, where you were the king's favorite. And now, oh great king of Scandinavia" sarcastically curtsying. "I will explain how this all fits. The way you manipulate us...doesn't only include your brawn or charisma...it also involves those waterworks starting in your eyes. The plan was...go out. Make me follow you. Supposedly, make me pity you. I would then talk to America, then he'd talk to you. You'd try to swoon him over, which never works. Then you'll be back to square one, friends. You'll never stop bugging me or anyone else, until you get him. You always expect us to give you everything on a silver platter. Am I right?" He smirked coldly at his Danish brother. Some people thought he was too hard on the Dane but he only has best interest for him. He just needs to be polished, is all.

"Was I that readable?" He asked angrily. "Yup. I think you just need some time to think about your actions. You hurt him bad. So, I banned you to see America until further notice." He turned around and started walking away.

"He's not serous...right?" The Dane asked aloud as his bear chest rose and fell.

* * *

The year was 1998. A few years back a change in bosses, allowed peace to gradually prevail. No one else could be happier than Russia, this means he could hang out with America with no one raising a gun or at the very least an eyebrow. He was happy, ever since the dissolution of the Soviet Union he no longer had friends except for Alfred. He heard Denmark has not set a finger on his friend...he wonders why. It's pretty obvious that they like each other, but the Russian shrugged it off, he could help them later. He looked to his side to see his American friend slumped over his seat, exhausted. The Russian started poking on his shoulder.

"Stop it,IVAN!" He shouted, swatting the poking hand. Russia frowned as he heard his name being called out. As he saw his friend's slumped posture, he couldn't help but pinch his friends rumored belly fat.

"OW! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" yelped the pained American. On the other hand, the Russian was shocked to discover that he was not pinching on flabby stomach fat, but tight skin over a taut bump of muscle. Ignoring his friend's scream, he pinch harder and twisted in disbelief. "Why are you still doing it, Ivan?" He asked harshly when the Russian finally decided to let go.

"where's all your…belly fat?" asked Russia with an innocent frown.

"What do you mean 'belly fat'?" America sighed while he massaged the stinging skin beneath his shirt. He suddenly smirked mischievously at his friend before inching closer and filling his hands with the Russians chubby cheeks.

"look at all the silly faces, your face can do!" chuckled the blonde, pulling his friend's cheeks to unimaginable lengths that you could actually hear it being stretched. With frowning eyes, Russia flailed his arms trying to beat the America, who was behind him. Well he succeeded, pressing his huge hand on America's face. Alfred stumbled back.

"Damn. That's far worse." He stood up rolling his sleeves then went to tackling Russia. The feud was full of comical punches and name calling. They were nerd-slapping and tugging each other's hair. Then it became more violent when Russia tried head-locking him to submission.

"QUIET! YOU TWO, VE ARE IN A MEETING, NOT A STUPID BOXING RING!" yelled an angry German who pulled them apart by the ears, both nations started flailing in pain. They locked eyes as they were seated and rubbed their stinging-red ears. They chuckled for a moment before quieting down.

On the other side of the room, unbeknownst to the two friends, was a crimson-re faced Dane who had steam coming out of his ears. He was tense, so tense that a metal bar would bend when you try to hit him and then he'll break your bones. He radiated so much jealously that the people around him couldn't help but sweat.

He stood up. "I can't take it anymore!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Everybody looked at him confusingly, even America and Russia. Suddenly, he was redder in embarrassment than anger. He felt all their eyes melting his soul and pride. He faked his unawareness, placing his hands over his head. "May, I please be excuse, I really need to pee" He smiled, hiding his embarrassment pretty well.

"You may, Denmark." The German answered confusingly. "O~kay dude!" Denmark smiled as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He looked to his sides. Scoping the hall making sure it was empty. When he was sure the coast was clear, he gave a deep and long sigh. _'I've never been humiliated this humiliated since…um never' _he shagged his shoulders and dragged his axe onto the carpeted floor. Well, he really did need to pee, anyway. _'Stupid Russia'_ he kicked an imaginary stone before standing still by the door of the comfort room _'Stupid America'._ He pivoted around his heel and made his way inside the room.

* * *

He placed himself in front of the urinal nearest to the whole-body mirror. He took in the ambience until he noticed Rick Astley's "_Never Gonna give you up". _He flinched upon realizing the song. Then he jiggled Copenhagen and carefully pushed it back and fixed his pants. He headed towards the faucet and cleaned his hand. Just then, light grey smoke caressed his nose. _'...Smoke?'_

Only one person came to his mind. He turned around and saw his Dutch friend standing by the door with his pipe on his mouth as he started inhaling and exhaling smoke. "Oh, Netherlands, it's just you, buddy!" He grinned. The Dutch only grumbled, seemingly blocking the doorway. The Dane, however, was oblivious. "Dude, want me to wait for you while you do a number 1?" The Dutch only groaned. "Um…ah, a number 2, then?" Denmark added. "I am not going number 1 or 2…" He took his pipe away, giving one last puff to the other blonde's face. " I WANT You" His eyes were wide open, giving Netherlands those ice-blue eyes, his mouth agape and his face red as ever. Matthias placed his axe in front of him, protectively. "D-due, it was just a one-night stand, we were high on d-drugs and beer…you d-don't wanna do this, right?" He tried escaping the lustful Dutch, only to be stuck in the corner of the room.

"No, you see…I want you" he moved closer, his hot breath escaping to Denmark's flush neck. "I love how you're mouth felt in my mouth, my dick…" He started unbuttoning Matthias's clothes "How your tongue knew where my happy button was" with his scarred hard chest exposed, Denmark started to feel the warm breath on his torso. "…how your dick felt…" Netherland's hand grabbed his dick tightly through the jeans, while he caressed the glorious abs in front of him. "…inside me" Denmark couldn't lie, he hasn't cum in months. The whole…awkward moments with America made him too frustrated to even start jacking off. The American kept telling him that they were friends, but it didn't feel like it.

He groaned when a pair of masculine lips clashed with his own. He closed his eyes, savoring the smoky…salty and savory flavor of the Dutch's lips. Before he knew it, lust took over. The Dane forcibly grabbed the smoker's thighs and swung them across his hips, flipping their positions so that his friend was cornered.

He could feel the Dutch whine through his mouth and moan like the needy bitch he was in bed. When suddenly _'…Don't do this Matthias…' _a sickly sweet voice urged him to step, it sounded like his voice. _'STOP'_ the voice demanded. He obediently pulled away from the kiss, leaving a very angry Dutch.

"What the fuck?" said the Dutch. Denmark didn't bother, he fixed his disheveled clothes and grabbed his axe. "I don't want this. I've already have someone in mind…I don't care how long it takes or how pent up my nuts are going to be…I only want…_ him._" Denmark allowed his breathing to even out before heading out, leaving behind a still very horny Dutch he jerked himself off chanting _" hot hot hot."_

The Dutch groaned loudly as his cream spurted over the cold tiles. He was surprise that the Dane was actually looking for a committed relationship… "What a perfect waste of a muscle toy" he muttered loudly as he cleaned himself up and left the room.

America opened the door of one of the cubicle. He admits it being a hot scene, but what tugged his heart was the Dane's loyalty. He hated how distant they were recently, they did talk but even small talk would end up in excuses to leave. He missed how the Dane smile and how his heart would pound in love…not guilt. He gripped his jacket. "Damn is Norway lucky" he assumed the Dane's speech was for him. "But I won't give up!" flames of zeal were behind him and a secretive Hungarian capturing everything with her Video Camera and regular Camera.

* * *

"So…was my "The Little Mermaid" good enough for the country who made it?" quizzed America with a very happy demeanor that made him so nervous. Maybe he was pushing too hard, maybe Denmark didn't want to talk to him in the first place. Maybe he was just avoiding him this full time.

On the other hand, Denmark blushed mentally. He was flustered yet excited that he could get the young American to talk to him again. He smiled warmly. "Well, I am happy that it faired very well with the reviews and I really did like the ending." He turned around hiding his smug face and had one hand on his hips and another under his chin. "But nothing, beats the original!" he looked back to see a pouting American.

"Let's see…I made the story more dramatic…and at least, she got the boy in the end… '_daughters of air_'…really, dude?" The Dane flushed and tensed up, standing on his toes. "W-well it wasn't suppose to be like that…she was just suppose to die in the end"

"My point exactly…It's a family movie…When I make those feel-good movies, it just makes me happy that the kids enjoy it. Ya know?" He smiled nostalgically at the window pane. "The best part was teaching them how to dream, to be free, and to never stop believing in your dreams." He spread his arms widely. "And with those winning combinations, you can achieve anything." The Dane smiled and chuckled.

" . It was great. So, what about the one about the Russian Duchess?" asked Denmark. America frowned a bit. "He loved it actually, but he was afraid that a lot of Russians would take it as an offensive remark on their culture. It's just wishful thinking, you know? The word I hate the most is _'don't'_ and '_can't' _. He even had to put a _"Not really a history flick"_ sticker on it just to keep his countrymen from kicking my ass." Denmark placed his arm over his crush's shoulder and looked away, blushing.

"Wanna drink…for old time's sake?" Matthias gave a small smirk

America gave him a small nod "Sure, dude."

* * *

Fire. Smoke. Ashes. Debris.

Screams. Coughs. Shouts. Tears.

It was all America could see. His innocent countrymen dying one by one, some suffocating, others crushed. Their dead bodies smashed and pinned, burned or suffocated. America could feel al their pain, multiplied by ten as he felt their regrets, their pain, their loss. He then felt another sting, sharper this time and again felt the new wave of fire, smoke, and death, to think that he was actually just waking up in his New York apartment. Suddenly, the slender fingers of unconsciousness curled deep inside his mind, wiping out all reason to stay awake, lulled by the symphony of wails.

_'Where the hell am I?' _

The American groggily felt his surroundings with his eyes closed. He could feel the warm mattress and hear the constant beeping of the heart monitor. He opened his eyes only to be met by the countless ocean of eyes owned by his fellow nations, the closest being his Canadian brother.

"…the world trade center…how many?" the American asked quickly, trying to keep a straight face. Everybody looked away. "…We don't know yet" answered his former guardian.

"We don't know how it happened; all we know is that it was planned by middle-Eastern terrorists" added the English man, answering the question the young nation was about to ask. In spite of his distraught state, he still gave a very weak smile.

"A-At least…my NATO bros are here… right?" He chuckled softly, only to be greeted by silence. He looked around seeing all twenty-seven of them, including his brother and guardian, scoot backwards; their eyes glued onto the white floor. Right there, he did not only feel the pain of his people who have died and their families but also the pain of betrayal. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He remembered the pact of NATO, if one was screwed, all of them were. They promised military actions which were later changed to any other action, just so as to help their comrade. But now, that single pact, the pact that America cherished deeply, the pact that made him feel less alone was gone.

He couldn't blame them; it was a big promise to keep. They don't want more people to die. NATO, for the most part, was created for peace. He sat up and pulled off the wires and needles that were connected to him.

"Bro…I think you shouldn't…" his Canadian brother was cut off. He started walking towards the door, the whole world made way for him.

*Creak~* *LOCK*

Alfred pressed his back against the close door before exhaling deeply. He started to wander through the corridors of the darkly-lit hospital. He calmly passed waves of nurses, paramedics, and doctors that were all over the place. _'It is a hospital'_ he face-palmed. Just then, he looked at the TV in the main lobby. He saw the fire, the collapsed building, everything he could not take it anymore. He dashed to find somewhere he could be alone…he wiped his eyes the best he could, trying to keep anyone from seeing his tears. He finally stopped somewhere near the fire exit, slumping down as he leaned against the wall. He forgot he had his cell phone with him, with a quick glance, he saw he had 521 missed calls and 1342 messages. He was definitely _'popular'_ . what caught his attention was a text that was sent only seconds ago.

_'Amerika, my boss will support you if you ever wage war, da?' _

He chuckled softly again, thinking how ironic it was that Russia wanted to help. He then looked up locking eyes with a lighter blonde, his ice-blue eyes were full of pity masked by a sheet of coldness. He slumped down next to him and handed out what looked like Starbucks…really?

"T-thanks" America grabbed the cup, blowing at the opening, still not looking away at…nothing. The Dane wanted to hug him or at least assure them that the people responsible for this would get their ass kicked so damn hard. He could feel himself grinding his teeth painfully, every fiber in his body was boiling in anger. He was not only angry because his America was sad, he was angry for the people who died for nothing. He couldn't contain himself, he wanted to go out right now and chop those terrorists. But just then, he felt America push against his arm, inching closer to him. He placed his arm over the younger nation protectively. He knew for the American it was comfort…but doing stuff like this made him feel so gooey inside. He immediately pushed it away since it wasn't even the right time for that.

"I hope, you don't mind" whispered Alfred, still looking at nothing.

"O-of course not, even awesome people need… um whatever this is…" Denmark blushed.

"But, I don't feel awesome. I feel like shit, I wasn't even able to stop this" the younger nation pushed closer, gripping his coffee tighter. His eyes were teary.

"Don't say shit like that! Listen, rascal! I, Matthias Densen AKA the Kingdom of Denmark, am going to kick their burnt asses!" he winked at America. Those words made Alfred's eyes twinkle with a bit of hope and then he smiled.

"What about your boss?" He asked. Denmark gave him a smirk "Nothing a little Danish charisma won't fix."

They laughed louder, before just enjoying the silence… talking in the magnitude of the problem

…At least with each other… they could conquer this, no doubt

_'…In God we trust'_

_'…God's help, the people's love, Denmark's strength'_

**_1982-ish : Footnote era, Denmark and America had serious arguments about Denmark's opposition towards a policy about nuclear weapons...it wasn't explained that well and somehow I can't find any other sources for it._**

**_*Yup, north american brothers...boxing *nose bleed*_**

**_*Denmark chopping down trees*nose bleed*_**

**_-Theory: Denmark maybe the oldest Nordic, even though he aged differently. He, Norway, and Sweden are about two thousand years old officially, but the oldest traces of humans in Denmark was 12,500 years old. In Norway, it was 12,000. In Sweden, It was between 9,000-12,000._**

**_*I wanted to make Denmark a bit more tactical and calculating._**

_**1991- Dissolution of Soviet Union. The cold war ended much earlier, due to reform in Russia. although, they still playfully argue.**_

_***Netherlands...I don't know, I just liked him.**_

**_"The little Mermaid" was originally written by Hans Christian Andersen. It was a lot different from the movie. The mermaid had no name...it hurts when she was walking, the sea witch didn't have any plan to marry the prince, a girl from the temple was confused in saving the prince, which led to her death because the deal was she was going to die if the prince marries someone else, which he did. She then turned to sea foam and became a 'daughter of the air' who will do good deeds until she goes to heaven. ^^_**

**_*for me it's weird don't you? Even some scholars think the ending was...incoherent?_**

**_Anyway, Anastasia, which was released after the dissolution, was favored by most Russians and even the distributors, but not some people who were Russian Orthodox. They said that it was offensive and inaccurate. Even though, it was labeled by the Russian distributors to be 'not historically accurate' and was just a movie to be enjoyed._**

**_*geez a lot of people have problems when America makes a movie based on another culture, I mean he does try his best right. He just has this quirk in putting American humor to it...and most of his cartoons were just for wishful thinking and for happy endings..and all the stuff America said._**

**_2001- 9/11. members of NATO did not react. Russia wants to help America. Denmark was very supportive of America's decisions later on_**

**_ENJOY! The real story is coming up... :D_**

**_UPDATE(june 7, 2013) I totally forgot to seperate the stories...it looks so messy. My apologies _**


	4. Chapter 4: Hungarian meddling

_**hello... so the BUTTSMECKS SCENE IS HERE! YEY! PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S TOO LONG OR OVERBOARD! Oh yeah, I read some fanfics that used their capitals as their...organs *cough**cough* so I used them here. ENJOY REVIEWPLEASE REVIEW.**_

**_The romantic scenery of Moscow was blanketed in snow. Truly seeing Moscow would show people the joyous heart of a certain Russian. But, we are not here to stroll, admiring Saint Basil's Cathedral or the Grand Kremlin Palace; instead we are here to continue where we last picked off…_**

"You **are not** gonna win this time, dude!" said the young American man while mashing on the buttons of his _Guitar Hero_ controller.

"Let's see, shall we?" smirked the older Dane tauntingly. They were playing Dragonforce's _"Through the Fires and Flames" _at max difficulty. They mashed and strummed wildly, neither of them flinching nor missing a button. The competition was fierce. Sure they could play some awesome tunes on a real electric guitar, but how would they know who was better? **_Answer: Guitar hero._**

The room was on the 11th floor of a swanky Russian Hotel. Each Nation always had a special room that they could call their own in any country in the world. Coincidently, The Dane and the American were neighbors. **_Was it really a coincidence?_**No matter

America's room was fairly simple, antique-themed furniture was all around, posters of old movies or military recruitment programs were framed, and all that was the best of America.

"Oh yeah, **STAR POWAAH**!" gloated the exuberant America, which made the Dane smile just a bit. He wasn't gonna be beaten by him of course. He smirked confidently at the screen, playing more accurately than he did before. It didn't even take him five seconds to use his star power. The way Denmark played with such confidence really made America feel warm inside.

The Screen flashed "YOU ROCK!" on both their sighed. Both slumped down on their respected bean bags. They started to cuss and complain about how the game was broken that one clearly won and so on. The floor was littered with games that made it big that year.

"Damn, this is the fiftieth game we played already." The older blonde chuckled. It was true; they've played Call of Duty, Assassin's creed, and FIFA Soccer 08 of course more than twice. All the games had one result: they were equally matched.

"Guess awesome can't beat awesome" said America, patting his friend's back. "I am totally willing to share the spot then." He crossed his arms looking thoughtfully at Denmark. Denmark blushed. He placed his arms at the back of his head and admired the quaint chandelier on the ceiling. "Too bad, Prus-man couldn't come" he said, half-heartedly. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his company, it was more on the fact that he couldn't get his move on with America with **_him _**around. _Not that there was anything going on._ "Yeah, man. Gil's such a buzz kill." America also answered half-heartedly. He was just glad he could spend more time with Denny.

*Knock**Knock*

_~Room Service~_ cooed a feminine voice. Both nations stared at the door with questioning looks plastered in their faces.

"Did you-" "No." answered the American. The American headed to the door and was greeted by a girl in a bellhop get-up. "Here is your beer sir" the smaller girl said with a very peculiar Russian accent. "But, we didn't order anything" "Oh it's on the house… er like a welcoming gift of sorts." She smiled but something about how she tried talking in a Russian accent made America suspicious.

"Free beer? Cool!" with fast hands, the beer-loving Denmark swiped the two bottles before closing the door shut. He pushed America to resume their positions with a zealous smile and opened the bottles with his bare hands; he passed one to America and raised his.

"Here's to our Awesomeness!" they took their bottles and playfully tapped them together. The sound of clashing glass conquered the room's ambience.

"Whoever finishes first is …awesomer!" Yelled America just before he gulped down the beer. "What the… aw fuck no!" Denmark drank his beer with the mission to be more awesome.

A brown-haired woman had her ear firmly planted to America's door. The girl pushed herself on to her feet. She gave a devious smile, before removing her cap which showed off her long hair and two pink flowers that adorned the side. She walked away with her lap top. Five hours of them playing video games and blushing every now and then was profitable. But nothing was more profitable to her followers than Buttsmecks…for five hours, she made sure of it. Knowing that their weird relationship would entice viewers even more.

"Let the games begin" the Hungarian woman said before walking away unnoticed.

The room's silence was disturbed by a sloppy pop, grainy exhales, then loud pants. "Where the hell did they get this beer from? It's just as awesome as me!" exclaimed a happy American as he discarded the beer bottle to his side. Denmark also liked the smooth and whole flavor of the golden nectar. "Russia did something right with these babies". He shook the bottle a bit more just to make sure that not one drop was left to waste.

The next thing they knew was that they were just staring each other, the ice met the ocean. Their hearts pounded faster and louder. Their hands started to sweat. Their throats became lumpy. They couldn't understand why, it had been going on like this for more than a century…**_but why was this different?_** Their minds were starting to get cloudy, as if those clouds were whispering obscene thought, guilty thoughts, those that rattled their _'__**capitals'**__ (wink,wink)_ to their very core. Now, they looked like zombies, their bodies' slumped, and their faces blank. However, their eyes that once shined with exuberance now shined with utter lust…Carnal desire in its purest form. It was as if the years of frustration was let lose…like how the beer slowly made its way all throughout the blondes' veins.

The Dane became aggressive and leapt towards the surprised American. There was only a loud thud, no shouts or groans. His knees placed on the sides of the younger one's hips and his hands were over his shoulder. The icey-blue stare was freezing America in place. Their surroundings became darker like their minds as the American tugged harder on the Dane's hair, forcing it to arch back before pushing his head down to smother the older one's neck in needy kisses. As Denmark's breathing hitched, he pulled America to a sitting position as he wrapped Alfred's waist with his thighs. He squeezes America's back harder, letting the unexpected expert's mouth nibble and suck on his neck. America let go of Denmark's hair, their eyes meet once again. They crashed their lips together like there was no tomorrow. Both of the muscles fighting for dominance like waves pressing against an iceberg. They have always wanted this but it was as if their heart weren't in the right place. Matthias suddenly jerked Nantucket to no end, making Alfred moan in submission as he let the other blonde's tongue play with his in any way he wanted. As if he grew tired, the Dane pulled away with a trickle of saliva dripping from the cute American's mouth, while still looking like a zombie.

The sounds of clothes rubbing against each other as two hot bodies grinded endlessly. The popping buttons and clanging belts. Sloppy kisses and needy moans. Those were the sounds throughout the room. But neither one could hear it.

Now Denmark playfully bit America's neck, who was agonizingly taking off the shirt of the muscular scarred Viking. Their moans and grumbles were not heard, as if everything was mute except for their hearts. They were shamelessly grinding their crotches, even though they haven't removed their pants. Alfred pushed his friend down, smirking evilly at the toned torso before him. He sniffed his armpits, giving some playful licks before following the long scar from his side to the center of his chest inhaling the deep musky, yet addictive scent he yearned for so long. He tugged tightly on his nipples as he licked the scar. Denmark groaned in ecstasy but neither of them heard it. He clawed America's bare shoulders as electricity went down his spine to his crotch. America restrained his fellow nation by gripping tighter on those pink nubs as he trailed down his slightly hairy abs. It shocked America quite a bit…but then again he was a Viking. He pressed the bumps and licked them in need as he felt the uneven scarred skin.

The Dane couldn't help it anymore, he wanted to feel what America's body was like so he pushed him away so that he was lying on his back and with Sleipnir's speed he got up and straddled the young nation. He placed his friend's hands above his head and breathed heavily on his earlobe before sucking it, eliciting yelps of lust from America. He then licked his triceps playfully, up and down, before descending, licking the sweaty American's armpit. He moved east now trailing the margin of his nipples and broad chest. He loved the way it raised up and down and how the skin pulsed as it got hotter. The impatient American pushed Denmark's head down, forcing him to lick his fatless abs…whoever said America was fat must've seen pigs fly every day. He refused to allow America to push him around when he was already at his pants. He rubbed America's crotch which led hands to grip on his hair tighter. He skillfully undid the belt and unzipped the pants slowly with his teeth, stopping every now and then to breathe on the clothed member. With a firm pull, America was only in his patriotic boxer-brief. He kneeled for a second, trying to pull off his pants too, when warm hands stopped him. America pouted and used his hand to palm the leaking member. Guess, Denmark hasn't done it for a while. _Mute moans. _America pushed his pants down as he used his skillful mouth to remove the Danish flag-themed briefs of his friend. He looked longingly at the thick and long rod in front of him. He looked at Denmark, dazed with pleasure, and licked the underside. He noticed his mouth ajar, probably groaning. He sucked the tip and jerked the base before engulfing the giant monster. He stopped to where his nose was tickled with blonde crotch hair. The Dane gripped his hair, making the American moan on his hard member. He gritted his teeth due to the ecstatic vibration. He started pushing his friend's head away, letting the American swirl his tongue on every inch of Copenhagen. He pulled his head slowly, savoring the sloppy awesomeness of Alfred's tongue. He inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily. As they got more aroused, the faster America's mouth got fucked and the harder the Danish member got milked. The younger nation grabbed onto the Dane's firm ass as if it was the only thing that kept him from dying. As well as the Scandinavian who was gripping the American's hair tighter. The salty taste of pre-cum was more than the American could handle. The Viking suddenly felt a hand missing from his awesome ass. He looked down, to see Alfred who was still giving him a blowjob was also pumping his long dick.

He cupped America's cheeks, groaning as his cock popped out of the needy mouth. He took off Texas. He looked at the vacant blue eyes and devoured his mouth before heading south. He slapped America's ass hard, making him yelp. He breathed on the hard cock in front of him, twitching in excitement. He felt hands push down on his shoulders and looked up. He saw America mouth _'please'_. He complied with a quick hand job that made the standing America wobbly. He gripped tighter on his shoulders, when he started bobbing his head in and out to pleasure the American sausage. He loved how the pre-cum just coats his mouth with this salty-bitter flavor that he was starting to love. He could feel the head jamming the back of his throat…it just made him want the nation even more, he twisted his tongue around it the best he could, making the American moan louder. Suddenly, he shoved all his fingers in America's needy mouth, coating it with all his drool. He licked it like he was some sort of dog with a bone. He knew what was coming and he wanted it, fast.

Without realizing it, he was pinned to the ground again with his ass up high in the air, Denmark's back and ass was facing him. He saw Denmark's eyes glint with lust. He started rimming the Dane, making him shiver. He couldn't see it but the Dane's tongue was lolling out…weird things happen to the Dane when he gets his ass played. He also rimmed his friend's ass. He knew he was doing something right as the American unevenly moaning and licking his own ass. Man, did the American have a good tongue; he could already feel tension building. Mindlessly, he immediately slipped two fingers in the tight ring of muscle, wanting to hear the screams that he couldn't. Suddenly he felt an intrusion of fingers…it hurt so much but at the same time it felt good. His tongue was sticking all out now and his eyebrows twitched uncontrollably. With that, he pushed his finger deeper to the hole in front of him and then pushed his ass down to the fingers below him. They were in heaven. They added more and more, until they were moaning messes. They rubbed their cocks against the other's chest, turning red because of the friction.

"I love you!" both yelled, repeating it over and over as if it were a chant as they spurted out their white sticky liquid. Both couldn't hear what the others were saying; it was as if their minds pushed their thoughts out.

They breathed heavily. They were still not moving and their capitals were still…hard as rocks. Denmark started scissoring, stretching America for what will happen next. He stood up and faced America, who still had his lower body raised into the air. His cock twitched in excitement as he saw his friend positioning his cock in his entrance. He pushed in slowly, groaning at the tightness, while America tried his best to push his ass closer to the member. He panted and moaned in delight, in no time he felt his prostrate massaged. He screamed in utter pleasure, giving Denmark a silent gesture to continue, he rammed it hard and continuously. He tried helping the American by giving him a hand job. Without any warning the American's ass tightened making the fucking more pleasurable. Denmark was howling like an animal, while America whined like the submissive bitch he was now. He fucked deeper, bending the cock downward due to the position. Alfred's ass became tighter even more, this time he screamed with tears coming out as he spurted his gooey cum all over his abs, chest, and chin. Matthias feeling the sudden tightness suddenly came into the American's ass, savoring the awesome feeling of the ass.

He wasn't done yet. He pushed America to the bed, his back facing him. With no hesitations he fucked his ass deeper than before, making him arch back as he brushed the prostrate again head on. He placed his fingers in the wet cavern of America's mouth and jammed it into the submissive mouth. They fucked long and hard. America gritted his teeth and clawed on the sheets, groaning as his legs wrapped around the Dane's hips. He felt like he was only seeing white, he wanted more. So much more.

He could feel the room vibrate and Denmark's hips pushed in fully. Ropes of thick white jizz filling his ass. The pressure was too great that he could feel his eyes roll back and toes curl and started to jizz himself.

He turned around, still having the dick in his ass and moved his hips to stimulate the Dane again, which did. Grins plastered on their faces, the normal Denmark and America were slowly beating their zombie fever. They could hear their moans and groans before snapping back to their mindless states. They licked each other's necks and smelled their arousing scent before heading towards their mouths kissing deeply. Without any warning, America grabbed on his lover's neck tighter, feeling his fluids squirt all over their abs. The warm fluids aroused the other nation so much that he came again too. None were tired yet.

Denmark picked America up, still not pulling away. He pinned America to the wall and nuzzled on his pits. Damn, it was his new drug. America loved the attention and used his arms and legs to press Denmark even closer to him. He kissed his earlobe teasingly, while he moaned from getting fucked for how many times already. He could now faintly hear the Dane's moans and thought he heard _'I love yous'_ but wasn't sure. He muttered his own _'I love yous'_, tearing up at the pleasure and the relief of saying it aloud. He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his eyes starting to weep salty tears and he even heard the Dane whimper…or at least he thought he did. The way the member brushed his prostrate again and again, made America tense as if he was having seizures. He yelled and screamed Denmark's name, he professed his submission but no one replied. They came once again. Their fluids oozing out like torrents of water, it seemed inhuman but they still didn't want to stop.

It was America's turn to plow some sweet ass. He smirked. He pulled away from the Viking's dick, gasping sharply at the sudden emptiness. He looked at the beauty before him, who had watery eyes and flushed cheeks. He kissed him deeply, toying with is exhausted tongue. He pushed his fingers deeper, wanting to savor the preparation. Once he felt that the Dane's hole was ready, it didn't take long for him to assume position and pushed his dick in slowly, he wanted to see how every inch made the country's face change. His left eye was closed and his eye brows started to twitch. His mouth twitched until it was fully opened, his tongue sagging low. America thought he was cute and used his mouth to keep the Dane's tongue in place. He fucked harder, consuming the moans of his fellow nation. They fucked faster, making the grunts and moans louder. Then they stopped moving, their eyes squinted hard, their toes curled and lips stuck with glue, they came. America's filling the Danish ass and The Dane's splattered between their torsos.

After few strained pants, Denmark pulled away and wiggled his ass, his head rested in the mattress. He slapped his ass taunting America for more. America grinned and pulled those golden globes apart, loving the still raw ass that was dripping with his cum. He gave it a generous lick, slobbering it the best he could to make it easier for the both of them. He grabbed his friend's arms and pushed his way in almost immediately. They groaned at the same time, loving the feeling of each other. America pounded Washington in, trying to find the sweet spot, experimenting with different angles and strengths that just made the Dane's tongue flail out of his mouth, leaving pools of saliva. His head suddenly arches back and his eyes were starting to roll backwards. With his toes curling, he moaned wildly, his spot was found. America pushed deeply one more time, making both of them cum. Their bodies were exhausted; their skin was sticky from sweat, saliva, and cum. The dim light emphasized their beautiful physiques and faces. But it also pointed out that they were still hard. Even with the battered hole, Denmark still wanted more. If America put up with him, so could he.

He placed his hands on a coffee table and bended down. His ass open for some more fucking. Before he could take in some fresh air, he yelped in pleasure as he felt that wonderful cock come back again. A strong hand grabbed his cock and vigorously pumped it, while another pulled his nipples hard. He started to tear up with immense pleasure and longing. He couldn't stop himself from moaning, and screaming '_I love yous'_ but the only replies were cusses and groans which he himself could not hear. He could feel slobber just pouring out of his mouth. He has never been this horny all his life. He started feeling the hand squeezing his dick with a certain rhythm, his knees were becoming weak and was about to hit the ground if not for the arm that kept him in place. He could feel himself become limp. His upper body just collapse and he was now being fucked to kingdom come. He closed his eyes picturing a world where they were together, but a sudden flash of ecstasy changed all that. They came for 9th time.

Their inner whores unleashed, they made their way to the spot where they first fucked…moments ago. Denmark, even though having wobbly feet, pushed America down. America supported himself with his elbows and looked as the Dane, grabbing his balls and dick, descended to his hard Washington. The hard impact made America and Denmark wince, but it only took a few seconds for them to adjust. The younger America placed his hands on the Dane's hips and started to guide him up and down the long rod. It made them pant in the heat and electricity, each hump was completely different and addictive. It made them shudder every time, their hands started to lose their grip. Their arms finally gave way; Denmark slumped forward coincidentally smacking their lips together in with sloppy pops and licks. They grabbed each other's hair as their heads constantly changed angles. Their thrusts meeting somewhere in the middle, until it became so fast and pleasurable that they were practically sucking each other's grunts and moans instead of kissing. They came once more this time with moans and groans being heard, their cheeks flushed redder than a tomato and the Dane's tongue lolling as if it had been tranquilized. They embraced each other in the red, cum-stained, carpet enjoying their embrace while it lasts.

"…I love you, Matthias" said America mindlessly. He knew he could hear it this time.

"Jeg elsker dig…Alfred" whispered the Dane unknowingly, as he pulled out, whimpering at the emptiness before sleeping next to America.

"Five hours of Buttsmecks, Check." Giggled the Hungarian in success. She was in her room, watching the whole thing. She pulled out one of the beers she gave to them earlier…but this one had a very large label. "Köszönöm, félelmetes sör!" she exclaimed. She read the label confidently.

_'LUST IN A BOTTLE: UNREQUITED LOVE'_

_'One sip will automatically cause the victim to act upon his or her crush'_

She gazed upon the fine print that lead her to buy the beer.

_'Caution: please mix with nine parts water for every one part solution. If not, inhuman libido will occur, flushing away all common sense and morals'_

She smirked wider until she noticed an even finer print.

_'This will ultimately lead to temporary deafness, during sex, and temporary amnesia the morning after'_

She facepalmed herself. "Damn it!" she yelled. She started to comfort herself, thinking that they're gonna realize that they love each other soon enough…right?

**_"Everything is going to be fine, Elizaveta. Fine. Fine. Fine"_** she rested her in on her knees and started rocking her body.

_**HELLO AGAIN, BOY DID HUNGARY-SAN messed up big time or what? Hehe just kidding...They'll officially be a couple after the next chapter. There will still be two story arcs that I'll be doing after this. Please be noted that I'll be asking some suggestions for arc 2, I already have a story...but I'm still stuck on some details. Next chapter will reveal another pairing and how chapter one fits in! XDDDDD**_

_**SUppoRT DenAme...Support HETALIA!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Love wins!

_**YEP! I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS ONE! TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, THANKS! I really like hearing people comments, bad or good. It reminds me that your either doing too much or too little. Oh yeah, america gets beaten up by Russia and Ivan gets his ass pummeled by a very angry Dane! fair warning :3**_

The nations of the world exited the conference room one by one. It's been two months since America and Denmark talked about what happened. They have been avoiding each other ever since. But the World conference being held in Tokyo didn't help at all.

Both of them couldn't remember what happened the night before. Although waking up naked with their asses sore and dicks raw was a clear indication. It made movement of any kind painful for the next five days. You'd expect them to think of it as a good thing, they've always wanted this…but they still haven't realized that it was more than a one-night stand to the other. When they woke up, they were just silent their hearts racing painfully as they tried their best to get dressed. The stood up and walked away, since then they've closed off all connections…even face book…well in America's case.

Their friends have noticed a slight change in demeanor. America being less of a kid than usual and Denmark starting to drink quietly was kind of a red flag. During meetings, it was pointed out that the Dane didn't have he's goofy grin on and when somebody noticed he'd fake it as hard as he could but then revert back when no one was looking. The American, one the other hand, lacked vigor and just spaces out, he didn't even try to make some idiotic story just to entertain those who were as bored as him. No one wanted to force them into talking; it was for the best that they get their shit together before anything else.

The fair-haired nations couldn't look at themselves in the mirror; they blamed themselves for what happened convinced that the other didn't want that kind of a relationship. To think that they believe that their first time as a couple would be magical.

But this time would be different. America would make sure of it. He waited patiently for The Nordics to head towards the door. Then he spotted the five with the Dane lagging behind looking at the floor frowning a bit. He tried his best to hide his blush and blocked his crush from the exit. He looked back at the Norwegian facing his back. "This will only take a second, Norsy!" he winked at his friend.

The Norwegian gave a small smile and winked at Denmark, whispering _'farvel'._ The Dane pleaded with his eyes for his friend to help him out, but everything was washed away when his American crush smiled shyly at him trying not to look at him.

"Listen, Denmark, I know you don't see us having…a r-romantic relationship" both were flush red. "But, please…don't stop talking to me…I know I've been avoiding you too, but I can't…not have you around…even if this is just…platonic" He scratched his American blonde hair.

Denmark was taken aback…did they share the same feelings? He could feel his heart beat in happiness. It's been a long time since his heart started to flutter. He wanted to say that he wanted this relationship to be more than platonic, he wants both of them to live together, have dates…fight over what couch to buy…you know couple stuff. But before he could say anything, he felt a very blunt pain take over the back of his head and back. He could hear wood breaking. '_What a waste of good wood'_ was the last thing he thought before his surrounding all turned black.

The American looked at the Dane who was lying in the ground. He knelt down near the Dane's face. He was scared, was he dead? He looked in shock, he placed his hand over his mouth trying his best not to cry.

_"…mmm, Bagel…Lego"_ muttered the Dane. _'Thank God, he's alive!' _he smiled looking at the ceiling. Now, he was angry. Who would dare knock out his sweet Danish crush? He was met with cold violet eyes. The young nation was surprised as the taller figure held what looked like remains of a table. The ash-blonde looked down at the unconscious Dane, grabbing his face before throwing him aside. He walked closer to the American.

"Now, it's just you and me, moya lyubov'" said Russia with a devilish smirk. The American did back hand springs to keep a respectable distance from the Russian. He had his hands clenched in front of his face, he's feet were light and bouncy. "I-Ivan, why the fuck would you do that?" He yelled.

"Oh, Alfred…you know why? I know you understand Russian" Ivan smiled innocently. America took a breather, he refreshed what the Russian said. _'Moya lyubov'…'MY LOVE?!' _He tensed up. Being caught off guard, he was pushed hard by the Russian to a wall. He winced in pain, he was getting choked. He tried squeezing the Russian's arms, only to be repaid with a harder squeeze on his wind pipe.

"FUCK!" his wheezy voice come out. "If you say so, Fredka!" the Russian's cold lips met the American's. America tried his best to stop his tongue from entering his mouth. But actions, like crushing his neck and biting on his lower lips made it impossible. He groaned in disgust but this made the Russian more turned on. He ripped of the American's collared shirt and inhaled the awesome scent of his abs. "I've always wanted to see this…since I felt it" cooed the Russian in his dark velvet voice "I love that your burgers do nothing to your body" he started licking the American washboard. Alfred felt shivers coming to his spine…it were those kind of shivers you felt when you faintly saw a ghost in a movie. He closed his eyes, thinking of happy thoughts. This was no ghost.

_'Teasing England. Cooking steak. Good-old fashion cookies. Canada. Pancakes. Bald eagles. Music. D-Denmark'_ he thought of more things, but everything that came out was _ .Matthias._

"Get.. get the fuck off, commie!" his wheezy voice commanded. It's been years since he called Ivan a commie but he knew nothing irritated his friend, _should he even call him that now_, more than being called that. The Russian's gripped tightened, and in addition he was yanking his pants down. Immediately the lustful Russian tried to get his victim to get hard. He frowned at the limp _Washington _before him. He grabbed and squeezed trying to give everything he had to make the American moan in pleasure. But he didn't, he had a hard dick but his heart was nowhere near pleasure. He scowled, with bloody lips, at the Russian rapist. The Russian smiled, He kissed America's earlobe nibbling it a bit. America started leaking pre-cum, making Ivan giggle.

The violet-eyed man pulled his zipper open and pulled his gigantic dick and rammed it in the American. All the American could do was scream silently… he hated the feeling of being mute. The Russian huffed and grunted. "You've done it recently, da?" he asked rhetorically. America gasped every time his cock brushed his prostrate. He started tearing up…he didn't want this. The Russian then jammed his cock and yelled loudly, like an animal, his white Russian juice being milked by the American ass. His breath was heavy against Alfred's ear. He pulled out and started massaging America's cock. America saw this opportunity and kicked Russia in the gut. He never felt so violated. The Russian didn't flinch. He moved closer.

"Think of this as revenge for fucking me…that night, lyubov'" he chuckled. America then remembered that one night, when he was trying to get over Denmark a few decades back when they had an argument during a NATO meeting. Russia was there and one thing lead to another until ultimately ending up with the Russian ass getting fucked by a distraught American.

"I'll give you one an option, America. Stop seeing Denmark and I'll start fucking you to your heart's content" the devious Russian smiled as he started. His head lowered, giving America a blowjob.

"F-fuck no! I don't even want you, b-bastard" America answered. Russia frowned and bit his lips before smiling again. "How about this…stop seeing him and **I won't kill him**" his eyes widened with a demonic glare. "I can kill him right now, you know? If I can't have you then…I won't let you love anybody else. Especially that mudak " He said pushing in his fingers in the bruised mouth . "The way his eyes look at you and how he always tries to ask you out, it makes me jealous" The Russian looked away, giving the American a good look at the Dane waking up from his sleep. "But all attempts have been futile…does this mean that you love me? Just a little bit?" asked the Russian in an insane manner. Belarusian insanity… What the hell did Ivan mean by the way the Dane smiled or asking him out? The last century comprised nothing of the sorts.

"Oh, lyubov! I love your naïveté!" he started stroking on the American's flushed cheeks. "You see, we are in a love triangle… Me, You, Him. But I won't let him get you. Like I said…" he paused. "I won't let you love anybody else!" his dark aura was now in an insane level.

America bit the fingers and Russia smiled even more. Alfred pulled Russia closer with his legs and punched his jaw and another to his nose. The Russian was now pissed and was about to punch the American when a strong hand crushed the Russian's clenched fist.

"Slip af med ham. Du russiske skiderik" said a pissed of Dane.

_The Viking nation, Denmark, gripped Russia by his scarf and tossed him violently to the wall behind them. The young American, who was being strangled by the Russian, plopped to the ground wheezing for air, bruised eyes, neck, lips, ass hole, he's seen better days. With his face burned red, his shirt unbuttoned and pants unzipped, Alfred paid more attention in fixing his clothes than beating the crap out of Ivan._

_Russia sank to the floor, the wall behind him started to crack. Denmark let lose a very dark aura, an aura that the violet-eyed nation respected of the Dane. Russia knew this was going to hurt, he knew that Denmark was miles beyond pissed. The Dane picked Russia up by his neck, his blue eyes roared with anger and darkness._

_"Why? Russia…we're supposed to be friends." Denmark asked flatly and coldly, trying to restrain himself from letting lose hell. Russia coughed some blood but said nothing. Denmark clenched his fist and punched the wall. The cement wall now had a big hole in it. "Don't make me ask again" threatened Denmark._

_"You're supposed to be with me, America… not some crappy Dane. You're supposed to be loved, he doesn't know 'love', he is just a delinquent." Russia said, though strangled. Denmark was shocked, so was America, and every other nation who happened to be passing. (German household, Japan, the Philippines, Italy brothers, Spain, Canada, France, England, and the Nordic…4)_

_ "This doesn't mean you have any right to do that, especially to him" Denmark snapped back to his 'hell-on-earth' mode, gripping tighter around his former friend's neck._

_America blushed wildly and cleared his throat, trying to stand up with his wobbly feet. "Denmark…let him go" America said in the most serious and soft voice any nation has heard coming from his mouth. Denmark and Russia looked at him shocked, but they both knew that Matthias won't let him go that easily. America approached his dream boy, the one he had crushed for well over centuries, and recently had mindless drunken sex squeezed his arm painfully, he had super strength after all. _

_"Let. Him. Go." America said one more time. This time, Denmark did. The sunflower-loving power house was trying to get on his feet, coughing up blood and looked at the Dane with utter disdain. The young nation just gave him a look of sympathy… and disgust…towards himself. Denmark knelt down rubbing his forearm. _

_"A-america where are you going?" Said the younger Italian, but he didn't reply, he just continued in an even pace. Denmark ran after him and hugged him tightly from behind. He was cold; it was as if all the warmth and happiness this younger nation had, was gone. America pulled away and turned around, he gave a gigantic smile and his eyes were full of happiness, it was his signature smile._

_"It's okay, dude, let's just forget everything happened… let's just forget about __**us **__ever happening. Go back there, Ivan needs help" he was good at faking his smile. He has been for centuries; there is not a country that is idiotic as he presented himself. They were all countries after all; they have millions of resting on their shoulders. But Denmark wasn't buying it; he knew how he really felt, since this was a common case for him too._

_"But, Americ-" "no, Denny, please" America cupped Denmark's cheeks and smiled at him, like he was a kid or something. Then the lone cowboy turned around and exited the hall. Going to the main lobby of the grand hotel they were all staying at._

Denmark dropped to his knees, shaking. His eyes were vacant…he was good as dead. His heart broke into bits and pieces. He bit his lips and started to cry… he tried to stop himself from sobbing, biting on his lips harder until they bled. Rubbing his stuffy nose, he stood up. He walked towards the countries that had seen all that happened.

"Why…didn't you stop that…**thing?**" He had his face down and pointed at the Russian. Nobody bothered to answer, trying to fix up the wounded Russian. The Dane, still in hulk mode, threw his axe only missing the Russian by less than an inch.

"We were all in the main lobby when we heard the crash…when we got here, you've already beat the crap out of Russia" said Norway.

"Ha, yeah right." He chuckled sarcastically. "Ms. Yaoi Tycoon, could smell rape within miles" he looked coldly at Hungary. She blushed but suddenly looked at him seriously.

"Denmark, I may have a successful real gay sex website…but, I DO NOT agree with rape!" she defended herself and turned back scratching her head. "except if it's role-play." Everybody sighed in disbelief. He walked closer to the injured Russian. Everybody tried pulling him away but even the combined efforts of Sve, Prus-man, Germany, and Canada couldn't hold him back. Matthias grabbed his axe and dislodge it from where it was stuck. He then grabbed the younger nation by the scarf trying to melt the soul hiding in those amethyst eyes.

"Now, why would a Ruski fuck up a relationship?" asked Denmark coldly. "Relationship? Ha, you make me laugh…you're not even with him. But if I were with him, at least I won't get my ass kicked." Smiled the Russian, spitting blood right into Denmark's face. Matthias smiled and threw the Russian across the room. It was as if Ivan was just a throw pillow.

"Stop it, Denmark-sama!" yelled Japan. "Please, kuya stop it!" begged Philippines. The Canadian glared at him. Those faces didn't even make Denmark flinch; under normal circumstances he'd just call it quits and smile at them. Bu today was different. He walked away scoffing their scared expressions away.

"farvel, Ivan" he gave such a happy smile. "…for now" his face covered with the Russian's blood. His eyes glistened with pure evil.

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

America threw himself to his bed, his hands under his head and had his eyes glued to the ceiling. The rape was fine…he'd done worse to himself when he was lonely because of Denmark.

…Strangely, he couldn't remember what happened that night, they drank one bottle of beer but somehow they couldn't remember even one small detail. He sighed heavily then looking at the ceiling seriously.

_'I can't let him do that to Denmark! I won't let Russia kill him! I won't! I won't! I won't! I'd rather be miserable with him alive than miserable without him.' _He thought. It was unfair…if their countries were under attack, they felt the pain. If the people die, Heaven forbid, or the land masses themselves, they'd die. But if they, the representatives, died…Life would continue as is. So, if Russia would kill Denmark, he'd be killing Matthias not the kingdom.

"What the FUCK! I won't let that damn commie touch one strand on his fuckin' messy hair!" Alfred shouted hugging a giant mochi Denmark pillow with both arms and legs.

He sighed in annoyance. He knew for a fact that Ivan was had problems, mentally. But it wasn't his fault…you should see how hard his working so he won't be poor again, which is his fear. That's why he's cold to others, years of hardship made him that way. But inside he's a warm and fuzzy kid with an oddly big nose…like him…minus the nose. But still it won't excuse him from hurting Denmark…with a coffee table!

America always tried to look at things as if it was a comedy, even just by a bit. But the only sure thing that would help him out of this was a jam session.

He approached his Grand Piano that rested in the center of his awesome Tokyo pent house apartment. It was surrounded by curving sofas so that he could lounge anywhere when he felt like writing music. He fumbled with the keys, playing it. Getting his fingers warmed up. He cracked his knuckles and started playing some Beethoven before remembering a song that a certain drunken British made up. It had potential so he decided to write it down. Now where did he put that piece of paper?

He opened his wallet and took out a wrinkled piece of paper with coffee stains. "Now there it is! PARTY IN THE USA!" he placed the crumpled sheet on the sheet stand. He started playing the piano.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
_Yeah, it's a party in…the…U…S…A

He suddenly stopped when he realized how stupid he felt. Singing didn't really help… Damn it, he just wanted to be with him! Why was it always impossible? Why was he always a pussy? Why couldn't he look Matthias in the eye and I say he didn't care if Russia was a psychopath, that he'd protect him from Ivan? He clenched his fists… he couldn't fight anymore. He wanted to surrender. Just then words came fluttering from his mouth as his fingers played again.

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me _

**He started crying…**_  
But I don't wanna seem so weak_

**His voice shaking…**_  
Maybe I've been California dreaming  
_**He sang at the top of his lungs, his awesome voice echoing…**_  
Yeah yeah yeah_

**He stopped…trying to think of what to write next**_  
In this… _**California king bed?  
….We're ten….**_ thousand miles apart  
I've been… _**California wishing(?)**_on these stars…  
For your heart for me_

**He stopped**_  
My California king  
My California king…_

**He smiled through the tears…**

_In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
_**My California king**

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

The Dane locked the door to his apartment. Slamming the door behind slowly. He sighed exhaustingly. _'What an exciting day!'_ he remarked sarcastically.

He stepped into his bathroom and washed the blood-spit mess on his face. He placed his head under the faucet, letting the water hit the back of his head. Damn, he needed some cold water. He tried recollecting everything that happened that day.

He got hit by a table. He just saw the love of his life get raped. He beat the ass of the rapist. He flipped everybody off. He almost killed a man.

He arched his head back letting his wet hair drip water on his fine coat. His wild hair matted down covering his left eye. He grabbed the towel patting his mane dry but left it over his head. He needed to sleep…before attempting to beat the hell out of Russia again. And again. And again….out like a light.

_It was the time when they finally patched things up about the NATO incident…like always they would go out for a drink and they were pretty wasted…scratch that, they were VERY wasted._

_"America! Why do you always hang out with that Russian character anyway?" asked a buzzed Dane._

_"Aw, come one dude! *hic* you're friends with him, you should *hic* understand that he's kinda lonely…and his fun *hic*" slurred the American._

_"Yep! You're right…but I'm lots more fun, right bro?" exclaimed the Dane swinging his arm over his friend's shoulder._

_"Yeah, so much fun!" the American chuckled loudly._

_"Why I'd kill that commie if he gets his hands on you!' Denmark hugged America tighter…slightly becoming serious._

_"Oh, don't be like that Denny, we'd always be best buddies! Don't be jealous!" the Drunken America laughed trying to pat the Dane who was hugging him from behind to no success._

_"No way! You're mine" The Dane nuzzled his neck._

***BANG!***

_Denmark felt blood from the American's chest. He plopped to the floor. How did the gun not hit him? Was he a ghost. He looked up seeing Russia holding his gun in front of them. Denmark hurriedly grabbed his axe avenging the death of his love. _

_"N-no Denmark, please!" America was wheezing. "f-for me!" he started tearing up. With that the American died with his last breath. Matthias's cold stares not leaving the Russian. His eyes watery from seeing America die. He pulled Ivan's gun and held it to his chest, whispering 'shoot'_

***BANG!***

The kingdom of Denmark woke up in a cold sweat, his hair still down. What the hell was that dream? He didn't know but it must've been a sign that killing Russia wouldn't work the way he wanted it to. He slumped back to bed and looked to his night stand. He pulled out the top drawer. He took out a very old looking book and opened it. The papers were filled with sketches of animals, plants, building, foods, his fellow nations, especially America. At meetings he'd pretend to listen to Germany only to be secretly drawing his friends. Each drawing had life in them, they weren't some child's scribbles, they were art. Some were colored and some were only sketches. But either way it was always a good past time for him. He flipped the pages and saw a stupid drawing he did about America being naked while riding a horse…what **_subtlety_**! He also drew some quick sketches of baby America, he remember those baby blue eyes anywhere but it was only until now that drawing him would be…important. He looked up and to his sides as if making sure no one was there to see his…'erotic' drawings of women and Alfred. He suddenly flipped to a page that showcased a cherry blossom tree in pink watercolor and coffee stains.

"Hmmm…cherry blossoms?" He thought for a moment. It was April and Shinjuku gyoen wasn't necessarily far, he could visit.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the shy Japan.

"H-hello, Denmark-s-sama!" The Japanese greeted shakily.

"Hey, Japan! Sorry for what happened earlier!" Denmark's happy voice answered. He did feel a bit happier, I mean it wasn't the end. He'd win America no matter what. But now, he just wanted to visit the trees. "Could I ask you to open Shinjuku gyoen…for a moment, please? I just want to draw the trees" he added, not noticing how stupid it made him sound.

"B-but can't you wait until tomorrow?" asked the Japanese man, voice slightly louder.

"Can't, min ven! I really need to do this know or I won't want to draw it tomorrow!" he said cheerily.

"O-okay, Denmark-kun, it'll be open when you get there"

"tak!"

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

America didn't know if his possessed or stupid but he wanted to visit Shinjuku gyoen. Now here he was sitting in the middle of the Garden by the lake looking at the moonlit waters. Thank goodness he had Japan's spare key.

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

Denmark finally got there, enjoying the view of being surrounded by trees. He started sketching the scenery, a pathway full of pink blossoms that almost look white in the moon light. He made sure to note the interesting textures of the bark…ah the bark. Wood. Cello. He should've brought his cello with him. He took out his brush and took some pinks, white, and browns. He sat himself leaning against an old tree. With his expert hands, he started painting on the blank sheet of paper.

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

America looked directly at the moon. Honestly, seeing the garden really made him less afraid of Russia. He knew that he could protect the older nation. Other than that, the Dane seems capable of saving his own ass.

"Alright! I won't give up! I'll have that Dane in my hands in no time! And I will make sure of it!" he yelled aloud with flames of zeal behind him. He crumpled the piece of paper he brought with him; it was a receipt for some bento he bought along the way. He was about to throw it to a trash can when the wind suddenly swept it out of his hand and waved it around. America chased it almost falling into the lake and then it soared higher, he was now jumping just to grab it. Japan would kill him if he littered. He followed the receipt to the bridge.

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

Denmark finally finished his quick art. He waved it around and held it up high. He allowed the moon's light to pass through its back, making it more magical. Suddenly the wind blew it away.

"What the!" he yelped. He stood up grabbing his things and started to run after his piece of art. It was hard doing it. He almost tripped on a rock and tried his best not to get his face hit by low-bearing branches. Before he knew it the paper stopped in the middle of the bridge. Matthias knelt down picking up his artwork until a ball of paper bumped his shoes lazily. He picked it up and looked at it questioningly. He heard sneakers on the cemented bridge and looked up to see America, panting heavily.

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

Both nations blushed and looked away. They didn't dare look at the other's face. (1) It was awkward to see the person you've been avoiding. (2) They didn't know how to explain why they were there. (3)They've always been hopeless in making a move.

"So…ah…hair down?" pointed out the American, trying to keep the Dane from leaving. Though the Dane had no intentions of the sorts.

"w-well…yeah, didn't have time to…brush it up" Denmark's eyes were glue to his feet while he started playing with his hands. "So, ah… what're you doin' here?" he asked slowly creeping closer to the American. They were now only few inches apart, the Dane's warm hands holding the American by the shoulders.

"Um…I had to get away from it all." answered Alfred softly. "O-oh..I see" the Dane removed his hold on his friends shoulder and looked away, combing his hair down.

"Well…n-not from you of course. To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're here" he said, bright red as he pathetically gave a friendly punch to Denny's chest. He started laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. Denmark just looked surprised and embarrassed. He took America's hand and held it between his own. Their hearts beating as one. Both couldn't point out why it took them this long to be this comfortable…to finally make the decision that no was not an option, that either way they want to be happy…and happiness was in front of them.

_~I love you, Matthias…~_

_~Jeg elsker dig, Alfred…~_

_ Whispered the wind._

They looked at each other…seemingly dumbfounded by the wind. Memories of that one night started flashing but neither wanted to let go. America wrapped his arms around the Dane's neck, while the other one hooked his arms around the younger nation's waist. They started to get lost in each other's eyes…dreamy smiles creeping on their faces. They leaned closer. Their breaths grazed each other's cheeks.

With a gust of wind, their lips met into a pure and loving kiss. As long as they woke up right next to each other, they know that everything would be fine.

_On the top of Tokyo tower two oddly familiar winged figures perched at the highest peak._

"oh, tei-tei! After 140 years!" smiled the one standing. He was dressed sharply in white, with pearlescent skin and blue eyes, golden blonde hair and glasses. His wings flapped happily. "we finally did it!"

"*sigh* Their not out of the woods yet, min kærlighed!" sighed a Danish angel, with messy light blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He smiled at the American angel.

"Well, we survived our crazy family, so they will too!" hugging the Danish angel behind.

"You're right! Plus, we're the awesome angel couple…we got their backs." He said kissing the younger angel behind him. They giggled feeling the warmth of the embrace when a certain Russian looked like he was waiting for somebody to arrive…

Ivan gave a small smile. He did it. Months of planning and rehearsing his lines in the mirror paid off.

He knew for a long time that he's friends like each other that way, so it was his duty, as a friend, to help. Why didn't he just tell them? Well, what would be the fun in that?

In closer inspection, the Russian had a swollen cheek, a broken noise, a broken back, a concussion; he almost lost his teeth and was puking his guts out for the past hour. It hurt like hell; he wasn't a robot to not feel that. Honestly, he didn't expect to get beat up by the blondes. But still he smiled…

_'Where is he?'_ asked the Russian to himself. _'I better call him'_

Just then, a very angry Canadian walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Russia winced a bit.

"Hey, Vanya! Getting my brother's face and ass fucked wasn't a part of the plan!" he pouted. He knew that Russia was up to something…but he didn't know it'd be like that. "Let's just say, I got carried away" smiled the Russian. Canada continued to pout.

"Ah, Jealous are we?" cooed the Russian ducking his head under his scarf in a fit of embarrassment. "Besides, me getting beat up wasn't a part of the plan too!" he whined.

"*sigh* you're right" the Canadian patted his friend's back making him wince again. They lounged casually looking at the Tokyo traffic. "It worked out in the end!" added the Canadian.

"Da, it really did! You see…my acting is superb!" Russia threw his head back as he leaned against the railings on his back. He started to blush and got on one knee…it was still painful. He pulled out a beautiful bouquet and chocolates.

"W-would you like to go out on a date, da?" he asked shyly.

Canada froze and blushed before smiling and laughing. "Oh, Mon Cher! You can do better than that, l'amour!" Russia looked away, a bit hurt. Canada always loved teasing his boyfriend just a bit. He knelt down and cupped his cheeks. "I won't let you go out while your face looks like a punching bag" He smiled and kissed the Russian's forehead. Both instantly blushed and looked away. The Canadian swooped his Russian boyfriend of his feet and made their way down. Yeah, Russia was a lot more built but that didn't mean that Canada couldn't carry him. He is Canada, the awesome after all.

_**Denmark says 'Let Go of him. you Russian bastard!' okay... oh yeah, there are two more arcs to do...stay tuned. They'll be more on the funny side ans also a new fic will be started about funny drabbles about when they weren't in a relationship and of course the crazy stuff that happened when they started their lives together!**_

_***OF COURSE I'LL BE WRITING About RUSCAN some other time J0**_

_***if you haven't finured it out yet...the angel couple is Angel DENAME! I know right :3**_

_***Jun 10, 2013- Sorry I just added some breaks between each scene so you won't get confused. I could've sworn I added them in before posting it...**_


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting the family

_**Hey! I have the 2nd Arc... It's all about America and Denmark facing the challenges their family made for the other... It's weird to write them as a couple though...being so used to five chapters of writing how they couldn't admit their feelings .**_

_**Russia's here since he is actually a close friend of Denmark, even though the Dane gets jealous plus Canada told him**_

_**Anyway, I'm using my friend's take on the Philippines.**_

_**It's actually good. I'm using the female one:**_ art/Hetalia-Firi-san-and-Firi-nii-chan-377070364

**_it's more on the funny side...I hope_**

**_Anyway: Tei-Tei- Matthias...Ma-_****_tey_****_-yas_**

*KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Come on Tei-Tei! I need to shower right now…like RIGHT NOW!" huffed an Impatient American, wearing nothing but his sweat pants hanging seductively low on his toned hips and ass.

"Give me one more minute, kærlighed" cooed his Danish boyfriend behind the other door.

"Honestly, why did you have to take the shower first? Why couldn't we just shower together like we always do?" whined America trying to sound as cute as possible.

"Because…" The door opened. Denmark stepped out of the Bathroom. He had a towel to dry his hair while another one was clinging to his hips poorly. "Today, it is the utmost importance that we won't be late!" He rubbed the smaller towel against his damp hair. America looked at the awesome body his boyfriend had. I mean, both of them had an awesome body, but he was his**_ lover _**after all. His body was paler than the young American and had a bit of scars here and there…the largest was the one that crossed his left shoulder to the middle of his chest.

"We could've showered together and still finish fast" pouted the American. Just then, The Dane grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer into a big, not suggestive, hug. "You know that we'd fool around for hours if we ever did that" he smiled letting his still damp hair brush against the other nation's neck.

"Well that's what I wanted!" cheered the American his feet off the ground as he hugged his boyfriend back.

"Nope. I'm finished, you're not…go and clean yourself up, this day is too important! It's like…mount Olympus big! Remember?" the Dane emphasized.

"*sigh* Fine then!" he waved his boyfriend off, but not before pulling his pants down a bit showing his lightly-tanned round globes. He winced in surprise when he felt a towel whip his ass.

"hurry up, Alfie!" teased 'Tei-Tei', winking at his lover who was massaging his ass. Damn, Denmark could look at that ass all day.

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

The rather large combined Tokyo pent house apartment was silent except for the sound of clanging pots and pans, a knife on a chopping board, eggs cracking, and oil sizzling.

"hey, Tei-Tei, where do you put your cheese?" asked Alfred.

"It's in the fridge, Alfie!" answered Matthias who was chopping up some cold Danish ham. He heard the fridge close, so his young lover must've found the cheese. He then started cooking some Danish sausage he'd been curing for some time now. The aroma filled the whole room.

"Mmmm…smells awesome, dude!" chimed America. Denmark looked at America's dish.

"Hey, wat'cha cookin' their?" he pointed at the porcelain bowl with some undercooked bacon on top.

"Oh, breakfast casserole. It has some of Pearl's chicken eggs, Germany's potatoes, oh yeah could you toast some of Italy's bread?" smiled the American. "Sure, Mr. chef" he patted America's hair and kissed his forehead.

_(*Pearl-Philippine's nickname. Philippines AKA the __**Pearl**__ of the orient seas)_

America placed his casserole in the Oven…It wasn't his typical breakfast but he wanted to do something special while he was around.

It's been like three weeks since the whole incident happened. Turns out that Russia wasn't obsessed with him and said his proper apologies…although they couldn't understand why he couldn't have done it more subtly. Since then, they've wasted a day to try and connect their apartments. Another day was spent to get to know each other better. A day of lounging in the apartment. A whole week of playing in arcades. A whole week of Drama. _Yeah… _and now, they had to face their biggest hurdle yet. The only nations who knew anything about their frustrating past was Canada and Norway. So it was only natural when…

_"What the…S-since when?" stammered England._

_"Um…a week ago" answered the bigger Dane. He didn't expect them to be touchy._

_"Simmer down, l'amour" said the French man while he rubbed his partner's shoulders. "Anyway, how long did you have feelings for each other, monsieur Danemark"_

_Denmark looked inquisitively, furrowing his eyebrows while playing with his boyfriend's hand like he always did to let his lover know that he was kinda uncomfortable or nervous. "O-over a century" he blurted out._

_"So why has Denmark-sama took this long to do anything…this is a most troubling sign" Kiku cut in._

_"You too?" the Dane blushed._

_"G-guys, could you please stop, eh?" America's brother started defending them._

_"Right, aren't you happy for them?" added the small Philippines. She turned around to face the couple. "However, I would pretty much appreciate it if Kuya Denmark would agree to screening" she smiled widely._

_"S-sure" he answered, playing with America's hands faster._

The Nordic household fared a bit better…it was weird that Russia was there.

_"No way! You two have been crushing for a hundred years?" smiled Finland. "And to think that I thought Denmark and Norway were already dating" he added patting down on America's tense shoulders._

_"It is hard to believe…da?" interjected a Russian._

_"GAH! Why are you here, Ivan?" asked a surprised American. He hugged his boyfriend tighter._

_"oh, Lyubo-I mean Canada said about Denmark's screening so I am here to offer my services for your screening" he smiled innocently._

_"yes! We won't just let __**anybody**__ to take care of our brother" said Ice rudely._

_"Shut it! We don't have to go through the rite of passage, America. You two can go now" said Norge. _'Rite of passage?'_ America looked at his boyfriend who looked very worried, gripping his hips tighter and nestling his head onto the American's shoulder deeper. America got nervous, he startled to comb the other blonde's messy hair with his fingers in a fast pace. He was now freaking out._

_"but, it is our way, brother!" the Icelandic teen clenched his fist._

_"I agree with Norway, it's just silly, Ice!" the Finnish man went to Norge's side._

_"Stop it! 'll be th' j'dge 'f that!" interrupted the Scary Sweden. He edge closer to America inspecting him. He pulled his arms and flexed them "Hmm… y're n't ov'rw'ght" he pushed his stomach and America didn't flinch "Y're m're t'lerant th'n I thought" and then he looked straight into America's eyes. The young nation wasn't embarrassed but more of curious._

_The Swede stood up and gave a long sigh. "I see th't ya don't h've a lack in intelleg'nce!"_

_"Yup! That's my boyfriend!" Denmark smiled hugging his American love tighter. Did America pass?_

_"You are fit for the rite of passage." Sve said. Ice smiled smugly, while Finland save him an I-am-so-sorry-for-the-inconvenience smile and Norway just rubbed his temples. _

-=000000000000000000000000000000000000000=-

The casserole was neatly placed on the right side of the round table and so were the ham, sausage, and cheese. They got out their utensils but not before America shouted 'GRACE!' They looked longingly at each other's eyes, weak smiles creeping. America sat on Denmark's lap and they hugged. They were nervous about their rites of passage…

America then slid out of the hug and was seated right next to his lover. He grabbed his lover's hand tightly and playfully gave him a spoonful of his fresh casserole. Denmark smiled once the dish touched his tongue.

"Ya know…you should…stop…faking…that you don't have *gulp* taste buds!" he said between chews. Before they were even a couple, Denmark was one of the few who had truly taste what America could cook. He does Tex-Mex, barbecue, Cajun, and a lot of crossovers.

"Oh, then stop pretending that you can't answer everything about quantum physics!" pouted America. He's boyfriend was smart. They were both smart actually…book smarts and street smarts. They just didn't feel like answering or paying attention, that's all.

The fairer haired man snatched Texas from his boyfriend and placed it on his nose-bridge. "Oh, look I'm Albert Einstein and my hair iz very awesome!" he joked around giving a very convincing German accent.

America laughed. "You look really hot with glasses" Denmark blushed with a giant smirk. "I do?" "Yup. Just like Steven Hawking!" Denmark pouted but suddenly rested his head on his shoulders and crossed his eyes.

"That is so funny. .Ha" he said in a fake robotic manner. America punched him softly on his arm and picked up the used plates and utensils. He turned back and smiled. "Can you do American?" his eyes glistened with child-like curiosity.

"I don't know? Can I?" he answered in a flawless American accent.

America smiled. "Du har aldrig ophøre med at forbløffe mig" the young American answered with his boyfriend's native tongue.

Denmark hugged him from behind "lige tilbage på dig" and returned Texas to his boyfriend's waiting Nose Bridge.

After a few minutes of fluff, they made their way down the apartment. The whole way was silent, their hands glued together and their eyes full of nervousness. They weren't gonna see each other for a few days and knowing their 'families' it might even take weeks.

"You know, min kærlighed, we could just call it off and go… 'Us against the world'?" questioned Denmark trying to keep the mood light.

"No way, Tei-Tei. We are gonna kick their asses and we'll be rubbing our awesomeness in their faces!" he shouted with his arms stretched.

"Sure. Just be careful. They can be…harsh" The Dane said lightly while his grip on the younger nation's hand got tighter.

"You too. Always keep your guard up. They're tricky." He smiled back. They gave each other one last peck on the lips before heading out in opposite directions on the busy Tokyo streets. They walked briskly. They tried their best to look back without turning their heads. They started heating up, starting to be consumed in a sphere of invisible flames. Their shoulders tensed and their walks became faster.

….

"DAMN IT!" Both shouted loudly, shocking anybody in a ten meter radius. They turned back and ran towards each other, shouting and screaming their names to the surprise of everybody around them.

Finally America leapt to his boyfriend's arms and gave one long passionate kiss. It was like a _farewell-good luck-I'll-always-love-you_ kiss…

They knew that the next few days would probably hell, but in the long run it was for them. It was for love.

**_Du har aldrig ophøre med at forbløffe mig= you never cease to amaze me_**

**_lige tilbage på dig=Right back at you_**

_**Story updates:**_

_**After this... there'll be one last arc. but to keep the flame of DenAme alive I'll be posting random drabbles about their lives as a couple and some random drabbles about my takes on how America and Denmark really act under normal situations and showing that they aren't as naive as they seem.**_

_**It'll include a lot of Canada, Russia, Norway (Some FrUk) and maybe some crack pairings I like along the way.**_

_**I'm also sure about doing the RusCan story.**_

_**Other than that, I'll be posting the stories of my friend, the one who made his own OC!Philippines, here.**_

_**That story would focus on Nyotalia...It's a bit angsty though. He used the male one if you look at the link above! XD...He said that the male version isn't actually Nyotalia since he also did some drabbles about him in the Normal Hetaverse! **_

_**PLEASE SUPPORT DENAME...SUPPORT HETALIA! XD**_


	7. Callenge 1: Japan and Russia

_**Hi Guys...I was having the hardest time with this one... It's hard to put songs and try to think of choreo and whatever to suit it. Anyway, the main challenge here was to choreograph Russia and America (which I sucked at) and making Japan's and Denmark's battle awesome and not boring. REMIND ME NEVER TO MAKE SONGFICS like this one. it was hard "-_- PLEASE REVIEW...I WANNA IMPROVE**_

_**The songs used:**_

_**Scream and shout by WILL I AMand britney spears**_

_**Automatic by Nicki Minaj**_

_**Beggin' by Madcon**_

_***why choose Nicki...well it kinda clicked in my head and I totally laughed about the idea...You'll see what I'm talkin' 'bout soon. hopefully this wasn't terrible for you. Please be honest, I'll totally make sure the next chapter would more than make up for it.**_

_***did you know Madcon is Norwegian! Yeah, I was pretty surprised too...I love their song. Good Job Norway .**_

_**japan calls Denny= Denmark-sama...Denmark-kun...and Maku-sama**_

* * *

Sliding wooden doors. A Private hot spring. Needing to take off his shoes and wear slippers instead. Something Denmark would typically expect from his Japanese friend. He was politely, almost passively, escorted to a quiet and empty room. Something he wasn't good at was hiding his emotions when it was too quiet, it just makes him snap. Sure he can control it when a lot of people were around, if he couldn't he might have blurted out his undying love for America. In retrospect, it was better if he hollered it out decades ago. He placed his chin over his clenched and hand and thought about it in an even deeper study. His legs were crossed together as he sat down on a rather comfy pillow.

"D-Denmark-sama" huffed the small Japan man "could I please ask for some assistance" Denmark glanced at his friend's direction and tried to peek at what Kiku was trying so hard to drag in.

"Sure" he answered cheerily. With no effort at all he carried the heavy contraption, which was a karaoke machine, in the quiet room and placed it down gently on the floor. Japan closed the sliding doors lightly.

Japan gave an exhausted sigh and stretched his back resulting to a loud crack and a sigh of relief. He then walked slowly to the pillow stationed opposite to the bigger Dane. The Asian nation sipped his tea coolly. On the other side, the Dane sat with his back and arms straight and his legs crossed tightly, he was absent-mindedly smiling with his whole face. He was always happy to be with a friend.

"Denmark-sama...I am surprised by both of you not acting on your feelings immediately, seeing that you two are very brazen characters" the serious Japan asked. "I am truly sorry for being upfront" he bowed his head.

"Nah, you weren't. To tell you the truth I don't why it took this long...I guess it was the first time we felt vulnerable enough. That or because a certain Russian devoted too much time to his script" he admitted with a soft smile.

"I understand, listen I want you too Karaoke with me today, Maku-sama" Japan said with a determined face.

"Ah...sure?" The Dane answered half-heartedly.

"Hai! Let us begin" he opened the machine and pressed the numbers in. Denmark smiled mischievously at the funny things he remembered when he went to party with Japan...he would sing and hit the high notes and struggle with his pronunciation but he'd still score a hundred.

**_And I~ will always love you~ WOOOOAH! Will AL~WAYS LOVE_**

**_YOU~…will ALWAYS LOVE YOU~_**

Matthias was trying his best not to laugh, his mouth was twitching uncontrollably and his eyes were starting to water, he couldn't believe that Kiku was singing Whitney!

Suddenly it got very weird, very fast. His voice started to cut on _'you'_. Like a broken record he would come back at _'you',_ the instrumental got cut off and the room's walls started to crumble.

"hvad fanden? What's happening?" the confused Dane shouted as the wooden floor was starting to disintegrate and now they were both starting to float, as if gravity was never there. Japan just kept singing 'you'.

"Kiku! .Happening?" he asked again paddling his way to him and yanked his shoulder. Japan's eyes were like light bulbs…it was just white.

**_You are now now rocking with_**

**_Denmark-kun and KIKU-BIATCH!_**

* * *

Alfred paced nervously on the cold dance floor. Why did Russia ask him to meet here? What did it have to do with the screening? It was weird that he would just suddenly pop up like that. Why was he spending so much time with his brother?

"Ah, Fredka! I see that you are already here" No, he's probably still sleeping in his apartment! America gave a weak smile and before he could even ask anything.

"You are here to Dance, da?" he said. It was a rhetorical question after all. Alfred could feel it.

_'So he's my first trial, huh? At least it's dancing' _America smiled smugly giving out a hint of malice. Russia felt it and said. "Amerika, you don't have to hide behind a mask here, da? Try to keep up. It'll be so much fun!" smiled Russia innocently.

_'Yeah right! He's planning to crack my skull!_' thought America. He started stretching.

First touching the tips of his toes while standing. Check.

Stretch arms, shoulders, hips, and wrists. Check.

Back bend. Check.

Take off Texas. Check.

He stripped his Jacket and revealed that underneath was nothing but a body-hugging white shirt. It was a good thing he decided to wear sweatpants today. He looked at Russia who was staring a bit too long.

"Eyes up here, Vanya. est mon ami me vérifier?" asked America in French. He didn't know what possessed him, but he wanted to make the Russian uncomfortable and speak French.

"No, I wasn't! I was just making sure that your belly was still as big as I remembered" he giggled like a small child. America took it as a compliment. Russia turned back and blushed bright red, **_oh why did his boyfriend's brother have to be as innocently sexy as him? Why French? Why?_** Ivan grew weak in the knees remembering his Canadian sweetheart. By the signs of cold sweat, America could safely say that Russia was indeed uncomfortable.

_'Was speaking in French is weakness? Maybe he has a thing for France? Damn, I have to warn Britain!' _Thought America.

By now he was doing some push-ups with ease, it really got his mind off of… /…**he pushed his thought away again.** Damn, he can't stop worrying. He knew for a fact that his family would stop at nothing to keep him away…

What was Ivan's angle? Unknown to America, he has been doing push-ups for well over ten minutes.

"comrade Fredka, we should start now!" suggested the Russian looking at the hot, sweaty American. Alfred gave one last stretch of his neck and shoulders before winking at the Russian. "Sure dude!"

The ash-blonde Russian paced his way to the center of the stage. Only one spot light remained. Man, was this guy serious. Suddenly an invisible Orchestra started playing. It immediately started fast with the Russian dancer immediately keeping up with the beat. He crouched down and jumped with his body spread; balancing on the ball's of his feet. He repeated the movement but constantly changing up the angles and positions. Next he was doing the famous Cossack dance, with his hands placed on top of each other and feet being kicked out front alternatively.

It was mesmerizing too watch. America saw Russia smile through it, as if it was nothing. This was one of the many things people overlooked of Russia, they think of him as cold but truthfully he's just a big guy who has a lot of trouble with making friends. The Russian, while still doing the Cossack, arched his hands back making a graceful back hand-spring as an exit.

And with his feet tapping firmly to the ground…something magical happened.

From the walls, ballerinas danced gracefully towards the stage and passing through the curtains were more Cossack Dancers, all making their way towards the stage. America could not believe it. He placed his hands over one of the dancer's shoulders only to touch nothing. All of them in synch with the music as though it was thought to them for ten years.

'They will help us, da? They lean towards who is wining" Russia explained briskly as he continued to dance.

**This looked serious.**

The Japan's eyes were vacant white and his hair stood up due to the lack of gravity. His demeanor changed and looked like a monster of some sorts. They were floating in Space; there was only black nothing and glints of light here and there. Denmark held his place and posture almost unsure if he should attack or not. He couldn't understand how they were transported to this place. The power mad Japan got his mike and opened his mouth.

**_I can't control the way I'm moving my hips. _**

A supernova came out of nowhere and knocked the Dane back…now he was trying to find anything to stop him from drifting farther. Coincidentally, a giant rod appeared out of nowhere and gave him just what he needed.

**_Bet you never ever seen it like this_**

**_I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit_**

**_No no it's automatic_**

The Russian ballerinas started to pace themselves gracefully across the stage before leaping and doing an aerial twist with Russia in the middle. They dropped to their knees and all did a one-handed cartwheel to come back to their feet. The ballerinas dispersed and the Cossack Dancers were now B-boying as with Russia who was doing street dancing that America thought was a foreign idea to the big man. Then the Russian gestured America to dance.

**_it's automatic_**

**_"SING DAMN IT!"_** yelled the Japanese. Denmark fumbled in surprise and quickly got his mike and looked at the unimaginably big screen.

He cleared his throat. His body fidgeting. He wasn't used to singing hip hop or rap, he was definitely more into rock or pop, even country.

**_It's automatic I'm a runaway train _**

**_And it's likely that I tear up this place_**

America started with a simple back flip with follow-through. He gestured the ballerinas to come closer and was now performing a three way tango, seductively moving with a hot-blooded determination. America couldn't see it but Russia was spacing out remembering his boyfriend. He then turned around to see that his Cossack friends were also doing helicopter kicks and aerial flips in synch with America.

**_When I go, I go hard_**

**_I'mma show you best how tonight_**

Denmark was now feeling a bit more comfortable with the song thumping and jumping around. He was definitely having fun and that troubled the Japanese who was trying to evade the gigantic meteors his Danish friend absent-mindedly summoned. He grabbed his mike.

**_It's automatic my condition's unknown_**

**_There's no remedy, and no antidotes_**

Russia did numerous barrel turns while his _'magical'_ friends cheered him on. He landed to the ground and did a head and for a good 5 seconds before falling gracefully to his feet.

**_It's just the way that I am_**

**_Kiku, Kiku, so bad tonight, night ah ah ah ah_**

Kiku sang proudly unleashing cosmic dragons to attack the Dane. Matthias's brows were twitching, was this man, who was supposed to be quiet and mature…trying to kill him? He got his axe and grabbed his mike.

_I can't control the way I'm moving my hips_

_Bet you never ever seen it like this_

He lounged towards the Dragons and sliced them right through the middle like hot knife on butter. He had a dangerously determined glint on his eyes as the cosmic arena turned into a cold and unforgiving winter. Kiku bit his lip…his competition was determined to beat him.

**_I'm a monster on the floor I can't quit_**

**_No no it's automatic, _**

America retaliated by shuffling to the beat and like one of his music videos, it was contagious. The dancer's left their nation's side and shuffled in time with the American who leapt in to the air much like a gymnast and was about to land on a hand-stand split when he felt something constricting him while in mid-air.

**_it's automat-_**

The Dane was cut off, when he heard scratches on vinyl. He saw Japan playing with turn tables and the harsh tundra landscape turn back into its original cosmic design. He gritted his teeth as Japan gave him a _Fuck-yeah-I-can_ smile.

**_Press rewind, press rewind_**

**_Einstein, I'm looking for that Einstein_**

**_Wales, London, Ireland, Scotland, I get idoled in South Africa and Brazil_**

An invisible explosion erupted in the empty Space. That was when Denmark's mind clicked. Space can't support vibration…Space doesn't have oxygen…Space can't turn into a tundra waste land. He was mentally slapping himself as the explosion pulsed painfully through his body.

_'Our minds have been linked… but by what?'_ he questioned himself allowing the pain to go through him.

Click*

_'The tea!'_ he answered. He believed in magic and the world unknown to most humans and… he knew it was some sort of Japanese hokus-pokus.

He giggled softly as the pain began to register, closing his eyes and going to a dreamless slumber.

**_Shut the club down, bring the bill_**

**_Bring the bill, bring the bill, bring the bill_**

Russia was now dub-stepping the lights were flickering in an obscene combination of black and white. The American's body was wrapped in the coils of the Russian's conscious scarf. America groaned in protest as the soft scarf gripped on tighter to his body. The vise like squeeze was more than the young American could take. The last thing he remembered was a dancing Russian with that annoying smile plastered on his face.

"Think of this as revenge for what your boyfriends said…"

_'Boyfriend…said? Tei…Tei…' _ he was then out like a light.

**_Shut the club down, and bring the bill…_**

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_*Snap* *Snap*Snap*_

_The two blonde nations exited the photo booth and started looking at the strip of photos they got. _

_*Arms swung over the other's shoulder, giving a cheesy wink_

_*Denmark kissed America playfully on his cheeks._

_*America whining cutely about how much his ass hurts._

_*America started nibbling on Denmark's ears. The other man was laughing trying to forget that he was blushing wildly._

_*They stared deeply into each other's eyes, their hands cupping each other's face._

_*They kiss_

_America was holding the pictures up while Denmark was hugging him from behind with his head resting on his lover's shoulder. America whined in pain as his boyfriend hug tighter._

_"Ow! Tei-Tei, don't hug too hard…my ass is still sore from last night" he said. Denmark gave his goofy grin and innocently kissed his boyfriend by the ear not caring that the arcade was filled with kids. "And who was the one who thought that me plowing your ass four times in one night was a good idea?" smirked the bigger Dane._

_"Why can't you bottom every now and then, I'd like some of that ass again" America teased gripping and shaking the beautiful ass behind him. This made the Dane moan quietly. How cute._

_" 'Cause, you always end up wanting to get plowed" he pouted in jealousy "and you know how my lumbar gets when you fuck me too much" he smiled._

_"I guess I should pity an old man" he teased. "Hey…I'm not that old" the Dane flipped America so they were facing each other._

_"You're eons older than me!" he corrected with a big smile. Denmark looked at America with the saddest and cutest puppy dog eyes. America blushed at the older nation._

_"Well, at least you don't look like it. Most people would probably think you're a few months or a year older" he ruffled Denmark's hair. "You really think so?" the Dane's eyes twinkled with delight and carried his American lover in a bridal position. _

_"Yes. Now put me down. A lot of people are starting to stare" the flushed American pointed out the sea of eyes glued on the blonde couple with their cameras out. Did everybody in Tokyo have a camera with them every time?_

_"Don't be silly" assured Denmark._

_Both ended up sweaty after playing a turbo dance game that was insanely more demanding than regular dance games. What kind of dance game tells people to do an aerial cartwheel and land to a split? Oh yeah…and ask you to do exactly five spins while in an aerial pirouette. _

**_"Denmark-sama….A!"_**_ graded the robotic voice._

_"What freaking game…has *pant* Japan *Pant**pant* invented?" panted the Dane. It was physically exhausting._

_"Aw come on man, it wasn't that hard" the American came closer to his boyfriend wiping some of the sweat with his face towel._

_"Easy for *pant* you to say, *pant* you *pant* know this stuff *pant* like the *pant* backofyourhand *pant*_

_"Hey, don't be like that. I'm surprised that you could dance like that! I mean I thought you were all waltz and no pop!" he said and kissed his Danish boyfriend's forehead._

_"well, you're damn better than Russia!" he laughed with a bright red blush of titillation and exhaustion._

_"no, stop it!" he remarked with a smug grin. "Okay, continue with your praises"_

_They chuckled…_

_"100! You're a superstar!" commended another contraption, this time the awesome couple were lounging in a Karaoke bar in the arcade._

_"Wow! I didn't know Tei-Tei had a good voice!" Said America cheerily. Denmark gave out a huge grin and patted his boyfriend's back. _

_"Go on~, you'll need to do better than that if you want me to remotely consider bottoming tonight!" he smirked._

_"Hey, I was just telling the truth! You're way better than Kiku, bro!" he smiled at him._

_"I'm pretty sure he'd kill you if he heard you say that!" answered the Dane._

_'That's it…he did it on purpose'_ both still in an unconscious state.

…

They both opened their eyes and felt their sore bodies. The Japanese and Russian smirked at their supposed victory but The Icey-blues and the Ocean-blues said otherwise. New strength filled their bodies. Hell would freeze before they gave up.

The Dane's vocal bad-assness echoed throughout the blank space. His imagination growing stronger. If he was correct, then the stadium should change to his liking. Now the arena was the legendary Valhalla. The clouds were solid and awesome blinding light highlighted the Dane's face, full of determination. Japan bit his lips again.

**…**

America just stood there quietly, hiding his face from the Russian. He started to quietly do some soft flips and turns warming himself for his explosive plan.

_There was one song that made both of them sing and dance like crazy people. The song that some of the European's obsessed about. Norway's awesome dance song. The song that made their feet tap and mouth hum. It was just a phase but it was fun while it lasted. He imagined the song in his head, when suddenly he heard that all too familiar opening to that all too familiar song._

The Danish blonde got his cello out and started fiddling it.

**_Oooooh-_**

**_Put your loving hand out, baby_**

**_I'm beggin…_**

The raspy, sultry, soulful voice send shivered to Japan's spine. _'I guess America was right'_ he thought as he heard how soulful the first lines were. Suddenly, the sounds of drums, a bass guitar, and ivory being tickled exploded with the bright lights of Valhalla.

**_Beggin, beggin you_**

**_Put your loving hand out baby_**

**_Beggin, beggin you_**

**_Put your loving hand out darling_**

He started to mock Russia's Cossack style by doing the same thing but with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He crunched his body in and then jumped to rest on the balls of his feet doing it in a rhythm with the chorus. He then pulled out using the jerk and ushering the imaginary friends of Russia to go to his side.

**_Ridin high, when I was king_**

**_Played it hard and fast, cause I had everything_**

**_Walked away, won me then_**

**_But easy come and easy go_**

**_And it would end_**

To Japan's surprise there were now four Denmarks. Yup, he was now officially awesome. One who was obviously drunk to no end was trashing awesomely on the drums. A stern one wearing glasses was playing the radical piano. The one that seemed to have no confidence at all was hiding behind them with the bass. The original one was of course in the middle singing his heart out. The three hummed with the lead singer making axes fling towards Japan's direction. If that wasn't enough they were on fire and followed wherever Kiku escaped to. But the singer didn't even notice how scared the Japanese man was.

**_So ah, any time I need ya, let me go  
Any time I feed ya, get me low  
Any time I see ya, let me know  
But I planted that seed, just let me go_**

America started with a simple air baby and then it truned to furious crumping and wild stanky legs. The Cossack dancers and ballerinas suddenly changed into B-boys and contemporary dancers, their hair and clothes fitting the dance. Russia smiled, hiding his frustration. Before he could start dancing, America urged him back with some floor work. He did a handless cartwheel and then flipped to do a back kickover before totally dissing Russia with some tutting.

**_I'm on my knees when I'm (beggin)  
'Cause I don't want to lose (you)  
I got my arms so spread  
And I hope that my heart gets fed _**

**_Matter of fact, gonna beg_**

The Nerd Denmark started rapping in a very commendable way. His eyes firing with determination as he played the piano. Fireballs were being launched at Japan in timed with the piano. When all this was happening, nerd Denmark just had a straight face, unwavering. While Uke Denmark was still hiding behind them…whimpering _'Why couldn't we just stay with, kærlighed?'_

**_Beggin, beggin you_**

**_Put your loving hand out, baby_**

**_Beggin, beggin you_**

**_Put your loving hand out darlin_**

America continued with a moonwalk before doing a back flip. He then twirled with his knees on the floor and kicked one of his feet up. He jumped one last time catching his self with his arms and did numerous 360s on his head. All of them were. Russia was now surrounded by his comrades and by the way they followed America…it was sure…America won! Russia smiled.

America stood up, all his back-up behind him. "Did I win?"

Russia nodded before hitting America cold.

"He needs his rest for tomorrow, thank you my comrades!" he dragged America out and waved off to his friends.

_'He looks so much like his brother'_ Russia looked at the cute nation being dragged away by him. _'CUTE!'_

'_Tei-tei!'_ whispered the sleeping blonde.

**_Beggin, beggin you_**

**_Put your loving hand out baby_**

**_Beggin, beggin you_**

**_Put your loving hand out darling…_**

Japan was now exhausted and the big screen flashed that the Dane won. He grabbed his other selves into a big hug.

"W-why can't we just go back to, kærlighed?" asked uke Denmark again.

"Aw~ don't worry me…I can totally kick some ass!" said the drunken Denmark.

"Guys, shut it!" interjected the nerd Denmark. "You have got to wake up, Matthias!"

_'Wake up Matthias…_

_Wake up…._

"Maku-sama! Please wake up!" Japan started shaking the bigger Dane out of the dream.

"Wh-What…Oh! Japan, min Ven! Are ya alright?" he hugged the Japanese man firmly against his built chest. The Asian nation blushed. "Or was it just a dream? If it was it was totally awesome!" He said with his ass glued to the floor and his eyes full of childish wonder. He looked too cute for Japan.

_~Kawaii!_

The chocolate brown eyes clashed with the icey-blue ones. He cleared his throat gaining back his composure.

"I linked our dreams together…you caught on faster than expected" he placed his hands on the spot where the groove of the Dane's robust neck stop. "But you need to sleep now, you'll need energy tomorrow." He looked curiously at the smaller nation and then slumped to the floor asleep. Japan pressed one of the Dane's pressure points causing the Viking to fall asleep.

Japan stood up and took pictures of the sleeping Dane…Hungary pays good money for those kind of stuff. He couldn't believe that the Dane never snored. The sleeping Viking had his mouth slightly ajar.

_'kærlighed…'_

* * *

_**hvad fanden=what the fuck?**_

_**est mon ami me vérifier?=Is my friend checking me out?**_

_**YUP i made Japan power-crazy! LOL! Totally Dragon Balls XD**_

_**NEXT UP IS PIRI-SAN n PIRI-KUN and FINLAND n SEALAND! LOL... REVIEWS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO WANTED :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Piri-sans and Fin-Sealand

**_Sorry updating took so long...schoolwork plus I had writer's block with this chapter...YEY! I MADE IT!_**

**_Anyway! I USED MY FRIENDS VERSION OF THE PHILIPPINES! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE LOOK AT THEM! SO YOU CAN IMAGINE THEM...I didn't have time to describe them to you in a vivid manner! PLEASE! IT'LL MEAN SO MUCH TO MY FRIEND TOO!_**

_gcjakey .deviantart Hetalia-Firi-san-and-Firi-nii-chan-377070364...I don't why it doesn't work on FANFIC!_

_anyway if it doesn't! Search this in google:_

**Hetalia: Firi-san and Firi-nii chan**

* * *

_"We're almost there, Tei-Tei" practically screamed the Jovial Alfred as he clasped his hands over his boyfriend's icey-blue gems._

_"Alright, alright" waved the blinded Matthias. He couldn't contain himself, it's their first date after all and a breakfast date to be precise. Was it in something freaking awesome or romantic? Or was it those simple, low-key, personal ones?_

_"Here we are!" the younger American unclasped his broad hands from his lover's eyes. His brilliant blues flashed excitement with his signature smile…_

_**'マクドナルド'**_

_ …McDonald's, really? The Dane's eyebrows started to twitch along with his smirk; he looked at America's bright childish smile and allowed himself to be dragged in by the strong arm._

_America actually reserved seats for them. Could you do that? Then again, he owned the franchise. The Dane promptly sat down, trying to fix his casual blazers. At least he didn't overdress, right? He wore a crimson short-sleeved collared shirt with the giant white cross at the side just like his awesome flag, as always, with grey jeans and checkered sneakers. He might be more than two eons old…but he still looks and acts like his in his 20s or even younger._

_Anyway, he looked at America with his eyebrows still twitching. America wore a striped jacket in blue and white with an almost neon-red v-neck shirt with a faded star in the middle and not-too-skinny skinnies in black. The goofy grin plastered on his boyfriend's face made it bearable._

_'It's a sweet gesture...at the very least'_

_"So…awesome or what?" Alfred asked with his hands stretched out._

_Denmark smiled wildly "…or what?" he hid his sarcastic tone._

_"Hmph! Not very nice…" he pouted with his cheeks puffed. Denmark giggled, 'at least it'll be fun teasing him.'_

_Just then two menu books were placed in front of the two blondes. 'Wait, I know for a fact that this is McDonald's'_

_The Dane got curious and furrowed his eyes on the Menu…_

_'Hamburger Steak Ala Pobre, Bacon and Mashed Potato pie, Sundae trifle, Chicken Teriyaki, Fries casserole…'_

_"We __**are**__ at McDonald's right?" Matthias asked, totally confused why the food actually seemed decent._

_"Of course, we are. It's just a minor modification I did for our date" his young lover's eyes shined with happiness. The once irritated Matthias covered his embarrass red face under the pricey looking menu book. He was charmed, titillated, to his wits. He couldn't contain the 'manly' squeals he was making or the equally 'manly' giggles he was absent-mindedly making. He felt very special…and kinda like a girl but he'll never admit that._

_"…So, what're you ordering, Tei-Tei?" The American's head perked up. The Dane's eyes went wide as his face lit up with a blush._

_"Oh…ah-um…eh, what about you?" he smiled at his boyfriend as he played with his own hands again._

_"Aw, Tei-Tei's blushing!" teased America as he slid his hands to his lover's thighs chastely._

_"N-no, I wasn't!" the flustered Denmark answered lamely._

_"Well then, order already. I still have to cook it, you know?" The quirky young man was now behind his Danish love while resting his head on his shoulders._

_Matthias stiffened…he felt his spine getting tickled by running currents of electricity. He cleared his throat. It's okay, it's okay…just breathe…this is your first date…__**and he's being too cute…**__DO NOT FUCK HIM IN THE BATH ROOM. He muttered more comforting words in his Danish tongue, letting his heartbeat ease to the situation._

_"I'd go for the um…beef steak…and ah…some fries…casserole?" he squeaked at 'fries' …hvad fanden er der galt med mig? He kept clearing his throat until he was dragged away by America._

_He was dragged by his shoulders into a private kitchen out back. America pushed Denmark down softly to a very comfortable and luxurious sofa with a big table in front of it. It all happened so fast that the Dane was still his uncharacteristic daze of fluster. He decided to gaze at his loving boyfriend who was peppering some big cuts of meat. He then took out a porcelain bowl from the oven. The concentrated American suddenly looked and smiled at Denmark. He could've melted._

_"I knew you'd pick the casserole, so I made it in advance!" Those ocean-blue eyes clashed with the icy-blues. Denmark flashed his toothy grin._

_"So now, is it awesome or what?" Alfred placed the hot casserole on the table. He then had his hands on his hips._

_Denmark stood up and pulled America closer, their nose rubbing the other. He grinned playfully._

_"Or what" he snickered before giving Alfred a long and sweet kiss._

* * *

"Happy times…I could NOT believe he could be that bashful, you know?" America smiled at Finland and Sealand.

"I'm the one off guard here! That is really not how I saw him." Giggled the smaller man.

"So if you're dating Uncle Denmark that means you'd give me presents and protect me if England tries to kick me out?" Sealand's eyes shined in zeal while gripping on the shirt America was wearing.

"I can't make promises, but at the very least…" he patted Seland's head "I could try".

"Oh poo!" haha**. Poo.** So posh… he reminded him of Arthur, driven.

"Okay, lapseni, run along. I need to talk to your new _'uncle'_." Sealand ran off leaving a slightly tensed America and a smiling Finland.

"Listen, America. I won't be too harsh for my trial. I approve of you two…even more than Norway. Whether you win or lose, I'd take it as your victory." He smiled warmly. "Plus, I think Russia was pretty hard with knocking out and shoving you into a pet carrier then sending you all the way here via airplane." Tino smiled in worry.

"Oh…um, No worries. Vanya likes any type of relationship…rough." He muttered.

"Oh my God! You two had sex before!" the Finnish man teased with a smile.

"W-well it was only because **_he_** wasn't talking to me for like a decade!" he answered with a bright blush on his face.

"Norway told me about that, he banned him from seeing you since he felt you were hurt pretty bad…and he shouldn't humiliate himself any further" Tino patted the younger man's back.

"Speaking of Norway…what did you mean you approve of us more?" he gave a questioning look.

Finland sat down and sighed. He sipped his tea trying to collect his thoughts. "He suffered longer under Denmark's darker times than us but he still has a bit of an attachment to him. So it's pretty reasonable that he'd be a bit over protective" he answered with a serious face.

**_Gulp_**.

America took off his glasses and started to clean the imaginary fog so he could avoid the purple eyes. "Oh don't worry; he's not into him that way. He has eyes on a certain Belarusian" he winked.

"Natalia? Is he crazy?" Alfred shot up in surprise.

"We cannot predict those we fall in love with" Finland said nostalgically looking at his wedding ring. America smiled…remembering his friend's Swedish husband.

"Don't worry…my husband won't be interfering with this." He looked at the window which framed the snowy scenery of their mountain mansion. "It's a good day to play in the snow" he stood up and extended his hand "Come on now, you're challenge awaits"

"O-okay?" America answered confusingly, meeting the smaller man's surprisingly strong grip.

"Hey, lapseni, we're going to go play some snowball. Want to join?" Sea land was playing DS lite that time.

"Sure, papa!" he ran up to his father's arm.

* * *

_"Without further ado…" America placed two plates of mouth-watering steak with mash potato and a side of vegetables. "You're meal…scratch that, OUR meal is done." Denmark could feel his abashment come back. His robust frame immediately stiffened and warmed up._

_"Oh wait…" Alfred scurried away and brought back a gravy boat "almost forgot something" he poured on the gravy carefully catching the older nation's attention._

_"I LUV U!"_

_Matthias started biting on his bottom lip as he started to shake excessively. He was trying his best not to squeal and kick his legs out. He cupped his mouth shut as heat was actually radiating from him. He felt a relatively cooler hand press against his forehead._

_"Are you okay, Tei-Tei?" asked a worried American, wanting to help. He wasn't helping…now he was shivering as if he bathed in liquid nitrogen._

_"Are you sick, love?" he asked another question. 'Love'…God He's hitting my heart pretty hard . "k-kærlighed? Would you promise not to tell anyone?" the once talkative Dane requested shyly._

_Alfred frowned "…our relationship?" his eyes full of hurt. Denmark held his hands for a moment, straing deep into the young nation's hurt eyes._

_"H-hell no" he pressed his cheeks with the back of America's hands. "I meant…th-this". The older nation hugged his younger boyfriend so tight that cracking sounds came from his partner's back. He started squealing and giggling with his face nuzzling wildly on America's jacket. He kicked his feet as he lied on his back still crushing the American on top with his amrs. He kept saying 'I love yous' in both Danish and English without even stopping for air._

_America, as he was catching his breath, cupped the pinkish cheeks of his lover. He strained to keep his face straight with a pathetic scowl. He looked at the confused and humiliated eyes of the Dane and rubbed their cheeks together, first slowly but suddenly faster and faster. He pushed his lover's face against his own, making his own set of squeals. They parted with one cheek red from friction burn. They sat there totally embarrassed, totally silent._

_"This… Never… Happened. That was too girly" the silence was broken by the American as he lunged forward to hug and nestle his face to his partner's strong chest._

_"Same here. I love you a lot… and it just made me all bubbly inside that you made a lot of effort into this. I've been dreaming about this for quite some time now" Denmark ruffled the younger blonde's hair. He could feel his fluster-filled heart ease into a steady beat._

_"Aw…I love you too…now give me a kiss" America puckered his lips waiting for a small peck but there wasn't any._

_He looked at the man he was hugging and to his surprise his boyfriend was already eating the casserole he made. America pouted and cleared his throat with his lips still puckered. Denmark turned his head to give him a teasing look. The lighter blonde gave a small peck on the hot lips in front of him._

_"I heard ya…y'know. I just wanted to see ya pout, kærlighed!" he positioned his America to a sitting position. "Now come on, I don't want your steak to get cold!" he smirked at his lover before kissing him on the cheeks._

* * *

"And that's our first real date for ya youngsters!" grinned the jovial Denmark as he swayed with the small boat he was on. It reminded him of the gondolas of Venice but a lot less fancy. It was painted blue with two thick bamboos sticking out away from the main body for buoyancy and balance. He opened his crystal-blue eyes to look at the two Filipinos who were to administer his next test.

"What that sounds so cute, Tito Denmark!" smiled the tanned girl in front of her. She wore a loose blue off-shoulder crop top with a red tank top underneath, white cargo shorts, and a large summer hat.

"Please call me Matthias…is it really this hot around here?" the Scandinavian asked as he flapped his unbuttoned light, emerald green collared shirt revealing his hard and scarred mid-section. He also wore a pair of blue surfer shorts.

"What did you expect? **It is **the middle of May after all." Smiled the tanned boy behind who was in charge of the motor. He wore a fairly loose white tank top and a pair of brown cargo shorts. His eyes were concealed by the shades he was wearing but not the smile.

"Alright, you got me" he smiled in faking defeat. "Anyway, I'm just curious…aren't you supposed to be like the gender-bent version of Maria?" the boy nodded. "So how does that work? I mean how did you get here? How does the history book apply? How did you two experience the same thing…with different Spains, Americas, and Japans?" he was deep in thought with one arm acting as support to the other arm that was in turn supporting his face by the chin.

The Filipinos looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't actually know how to answer that. Santiago just popped out of nowhere and has been visiting since until he decided to just leave his old house and move in to Maria's. They figured since their history was basically the same that working together wouldn't affect any of their worlds. And Thank God it didn't.

Denmark got into deeper thinking. _Female Denmark must be unbelievably hot_…was his first thought but then it went to stuff like _'What did she do during the Kalmar Union? Did she fuck up lives like I did? How could they have the same course of history if we never met or knew one another? Does she love __**her**__ America as well?'_

"We don't have the answers" peeped the Filipino boy, Santiago. Maria got out three bottles of cold water and handed out two of them to the sweating European and her _'brother-of-sorts'_.

"Oh, tak!" he grabbed the bottle in a haste and greedily drank its content. Unknown to the thirsty nation was the lingering stares of young party girls boarded on passing yacht. Maria and San glared with eyes like daggers.

"So how long did you start liking kuya ALFRED!" shouted the onyx-haired girl. Denmark snapped out of his water-centered day dream.

"Oh…hmm… let's just say it's been going on long before he met you!" chuckled the big European. The answer made the girls from the other boat groan in annoyance. He was taken. To make it worse, he was with a man. The pale man's attention was caught by the girls who seemed, to him, were suffering from the slightly unpleasant sun.

"Hej! I know that Philippines is hot…but it's beautiful, Ja?" he stood up letting the sun bounce off his pale body. The fact that his body was so manly and hot made the girls more annoyed. Denmark frowned; his past experience with people like them was very pleasant until now.

"Some Filipinos are just rude, you know?" said San with a smirk of triumph. "Anyway we're here!"They stopped in the middle of the vast ocean. The confused Dane cocked his head to the side.

"But the next Island seems to be kilometers away" he squinted his eyes as he looked off to the distance.

"Well, you see, your challenge is to catch fish with your bare hands…then you'll swim to shore on your own and cook!" smiled the young Filipina.

"Are you kidding me?!" the bigger man started to rock the boat. Sure, he was used to sea and he knew how to swim, but endurance in water was something he needed to improve on. He's never used to staying in water for too long, during his Viking days staying in the frigid sea was suicide.

The Filipinos smiled. The older nation just rubbed his temples, keeping him calm. He peeled off his unbuttoned shirt and started to put thick globs of sun screen all over his body and face. He started massaging about three layers of the opaque white lotion. He didn't want his skin to be stinging in paino he still had like two more tests after this. He forgot to put some of the lotion on his back.

"Hey, San. Could'ya help your _tito_ out?" he tossed him the bottle. The teenager tensed up as he slathered the thick cream over the broad back, being fairly careful at the large scar that span across his back. On the other hand, the tall Dane was talking leisurely to his _'sister'._

"Ahem…it's done" he cleared his throat. Denmark gave one last big grin before jumping to the cool waters. The girl tossed him some goggles which he caught.

"Okay, good luck tito…we'll be waiting for you there" waved the young girl as the boat hummed away. The Dane fixed his wetted hair away from his face and placed the big goggles before going down the clear blue waters again.

* * *

The snow was falling softly as the newly risen sun reflected on each flake of snow. The mansion made the American oblivious of the time, it was when they made their way out did he even bother to look at his watch, which he timed with Finnish time. It was six in the morning.

"Hey, Alfred. It's time for battle" squealed the violet-eyed nation as he jumped up and down. America looked up only to be hit with a small snowball to his face.

"No fair sneak attack" laughed Alfred. "So…whoever calls quits first loses?" he asked while making his own snowball.

"Yup. Easy as that! That is the only rule…anything goes" he smiled. "Now meet my army!"

"What do you me-" drum rolls filled the blonde's ears. With his mouth hanging low, he gasped. Life-sized toy soldiers marched dutifully across the horizon. He looked at Finland who gestured him to look up. America placed his hands over his forehead to block the rays of sun but the beautiful yellow-orange sun was slowly blocked by buzzing objects. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be.

"Kamikaze planes?!" his eyebrows twitching. _'give me a break' _he sighed, to think that he thought this would be more on fun and building closer ties and not on trying to kick his ass again. Which never happens, he might add.

"So what do you think of my army?" asked Tino with a face of determination. Sealand was behind him cheering his papa on. "I never said I'd let you win!"

"So where's my army?" America smiled, already imagining how grade A fucking awesome his army would be. Finland looked away, a bit embarrassed, he smiled pathetically.

"Y-you see…um…I didn-" "What the Hell? This is so not fair! I wanted my own awesome army!"

**_~Awkward Silence~_**

He started throwing a tantrum in the snow, rolling around in the white fluff. _'Damn it, I have to think of something quick'_ he said faking his tantrum which made his friend tensed and worried. He suddenly felt wooden arms pick him up.

"P-please America calm down!" Finland tried to calm the American who was faking it so convincingly. America _whined_ louder, trying to coax Finny to come nearer. "I-I'm sorry…would you like some candy?" His eyes went wide but looked away pouting. He started flailing once more as the soldier from behind grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh…um…chocolate?" Finland was just inches away. _Perfect._ He smacked him with a soft snow ball, not wanting to hurt him. He slammed his hand to the smaller man's head and pushed it down making his legs kick the soldier's chin; he was like a see-saw. The wooden man let go and America flipped back to his feet, back facing Finland. He gave a small smirk before running away.

"S-saada hänet!" he ordered frantically his soldiers who blocked America's escape route. America wasn't even scared. He grabbed one of the wooden planks and threw it up so high that it hit two planes. He started fighting his way out.

"En aio menettää sinua myös!" said America in Finland's native tongue. A glint of intelligence in the blonde's eyes made Finland tense up.

**_Two planes crashed down leaving trails of vapor, not smoke… _**

America never felt this free around other people before. He never wanted people to know he understood what they said about him in their native tongues. He might've gave a small hint to Finland, but now he wasn't even considering saying something so incredibly stupid that would make the stunned Finland laugh or mock him. He remembered England and France saying how much promise he had when he was still young. He didn't understand why they don't say that anymore. He's **_still_** a powerhouse…but people **_still_** called him dumb. Except for a few and for the past few weeks…he never felt so accepted.

America smiled and whistled an ear-piercing sound when he placed his two fingers inside his mouth. The noise was loud enough to make the father and son cover their ears. Suddenly the whistle was replied by a loud screech and clopping hooves.

"Ahusaka! Waasamowin!" the American started talking in the language that neither understood. He waved high with a big smile. The two turned around in surprise.

A white horse with patches of brown on its body and fairly golden mane galloped with its one brown eye and blue eye glaring at the father and son. He ran past them only barely missing them. The father and son were then confronted by an abnormally large bald eagle with red and black striped pointed on its beak. Finland securely placed his arms over Sealand.

"Ahusaka!" scolded the American in a commanding voice. The eagle gave one last glare before heading off with America and the horse to the woods.

The ground started shaking causing the horse to rear. America whispered and patted the horse by its withers instantly calming the beautiful beast.

"You are not getting away that easy!" said a childish English voice. Alfred looked up in utter disbelief. It was A SATAR WARS WALKER! How the hell did he have one?

"Papa and Dad made it! Snow and Ice! They are so cool! Hey could I get one of your pets?" he asked.

"No way, Dude! They're not my pets…their friends!" America darted passed the slow walker, causing the small…er nation(?) to throw a tantrum. The ground shook violently causing Finland to lose footing. America, on the other hand, successfully reached the forest.

"WAAAH! I failed you…papa!" the walker started stomping fast causing deep depressions in the snow until it ultimately got stuck.

"Oh don't worry, lapseni, he has to come out of there sooner or later" the motherly man tried calming his son. He wasn't too good at dealing with tantrums like Sweden. Oh he's beloved Sweden.

#

"Long time, no see!" America smiled looking at his two friends. The two snorted and looked away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The horse neighed and the eagle screeched. "I wasn't gone for that long…geez!" America answered.

"Ahusaka!" he called on the eagle. "Gather all the birds you can find." The eagle nodded before heading up to the newly lit sky.

"Waasamowin, we are gonna find some ground forces" the young American yanked his horse's mane playfully as he went deeper into the woods.

**His two animal friends aren't really your typical horse and eagle. Guess the fact that they got just in time to save Alfred was already a red flag. Anyway, they've been with him as long as he could remember. Waasamowin was the only horse Alfred knew before the Spaniards reintroduced the species. He carried the wind with him in every gallop. Ahusaka always did seem more attached to Alfred and always hung around even when he didn't need help. Every flap of his wings was like thunder deafening anything near him.**

"…good to have you back, you big lug!" he patted one of his friend's ear which gained a playful whinny.

* * *

The blue sea invigorated the Scandinavian. The reef was breath-taking. The fish were whimsical. He went deeper to the cool waters. He loved going to beaches, especially in places like this. Warm sand, colorful fish, loud nights, and the lapis lazuli waters, what more could he ask for?

He resurfaced, finally getting serious in catching fish. First of all, he wasn't used to catching fish in sea without a net. But maybe, he did have a net. He looked at his wet and heavy shirt and started to tie the sleeves closed. He went back down the waters and allowed the shirt to sink idly waiting for fish to get near.

Like a charm, fishes were starting to venture in the net. A few anchovies and other small fishes that he didn't quite know were trashing about inside the make-shift net. He smiled and collected his bounty. He looked at the squirming fishes that were trapped in his shirt which was a gift from Sve and Finny on his birthday.

Once he resurfaced, he looked at the distant island in front of him and the open ocean facing his back. He took the open ocean. He wasn't finished yet. He swam fast as he could, trying his best to cover as much distance as he could.

He resurfaced for dire air. He was starting to tire, but being the exuberant Dane he was, he was definitely far from giving up. He waited there for minutes, waiting for signs of his soon-to-be feast. The silence made the European flinch.

Suddenly he caught sight of something. He heard those all too familiar squeals and smiled.

_Dolphins, the smart-asses of the sea. _

He swam after them even though he knew dolphins are one of the most dangerous predators over-looked by man.

_'Where there's dolphin, there's Tuna!'_ he exclaimed mentally. He was going to make sure he comes to shore with a monster fish. He didn't give a crap that they were huge. He's killed bigger. Not scared of their lethal trashing. He's skinned things more dangerous. Not even scared that it's fast. He's caught things faster than Sleipnir.

_'Wait, those were all on land, moron!_' with that thought popping to his head, he slowed up a bit. This was completely out of his element. He wasn't aquatic, he couldn't make traps here. Then he thought of the sweet smile his Alfie would make in the morning, after he shakes and crushes that lazy-ass of his. Alright, he wasn't gonna give up now. He swam as fast as he could, trying to catch to the marine mammals.

The next thing he knew was that he was grabbing a rather angry dolphin by the dorsal fin. He yanked it in success, slapping its back as if it was its ass. _'Ja, du er min tæve nu!'_

He let out a huff of bubbles. He saw what he was looking for, that big fat fish that was always sliced and canned. Omega-3 rich and delicious, he was already getting hungry. Thankfully the dolphin passed the tuna just by a bit. He removed himself from the dolphin and collided with the disoriented tuna. He immediately wrapped his fish-filled shirt on the tuna's face forcing it to calm down which it didn't. The emerald cloth was now stained with fish blood. Guess force feeding it wasn't such a great plan.

_'Damn it, and I loved this shirt too!' _the irritated Dane started punching that stupidly big eye of the fish. He pried its gills wide making the giant even more agitated. It flipped Denmark over with its tail and gaping mouth injuring the Dane's hands and forearms. But this only made Denmark's grip tighter. Nothing made him want prey more than the fight. This is definitely going to be worth it. The trashing fish suddenly flailed so much that its whole dorsal fin ran through the Dane's pale mid section causing some blood to drip; at least it was just a shallow slice. The man allowed the fish to escape for a while.

_'Should I use it now?'_ he asked himself mentally. No one was around so why not. He closed his eyes for a moment. Allowing **_it _**to flow through his veins. His skin started to glow subtly of transparent powder blue. His skin started showing cracks as if it was ice breaking, those breaks were his veins. His large wound slowly disappearing as the glacial effect spread across his body. His eyes opened in haste, dilated like an animal's but still retaining the clear piercing blue if not emulating it further with the subtle glows it left as he moved his head. The goggles he was wearing started fogging up due to the cold.

He didn't look anything like Ice Man or an ice sculpture. It was as if his skin was a picture, a vivid picture of ice cracks in a pristine frozen lake and it did nothing to hide or dilute any of the hard-cut features of his body.

He swam faster this time going deeper to find the fish in refuge. His eyes saw everything in painful accuracy. He extended his hands and clenched it. The fish suddenly stopped moving as if it was being grasped by something. The European moved in closer clasping the Tuna by its gills and slowly allowing his hands to do its work. In a matter of seconds, the fished became less agitated as the water present in its gills slowly turned to icy slush.

Matthias swam upwards with the exhausted fish. As he went nearer to the surface the more his skin came back to normal, the glacial glaze slowly 'melting' and replaced with the pale but somewhat lively skin.

He could see the shore only less than a kilometer away. He never swam this far before…must be luck. He finally felt wet sand on his feet and his body getting embraced by the salty wind as he dragged the weak giant to shore.

**TUNA's POV (LOL)**

**The fish was still trashing about but for quite some time it accepted its fate. Yup, he was dinner but it was honorable, he wasn't harpooned by a man in a boat or snagged in a net, he was captured with two hands and a shirt. That was the most honorable death a fish could ask for. The fish heard waves crashing on sand; he felt the grainy feeling of it. He was happy that before he dies he could see the shore…what was a beach, something no fish like him as ever seen. Maybe this was how his mother died. But he doubted it was like this, as if he was a warrior being laid in laurels of his glory, his life flashed in seconds, his time when he was just a fry to finding his mate, hoping for his children to live. He was happy.**

"Aw fishy! I am so sorry I have to kill you!" sobbed the Danish man as he hugged the fish tighter. He did have some weird attachment to his prey, once. Those were the days when his stubby legs would try to catch up to rabbits or foxes, sometimes fawn. He wanted to make sure that their last moments were happy and that they were respected. He wanted them to know that they'd live on…in his stomach. _What strange things crossed the baby Denmark's brain?_ However, as he grew the colder his heart got cold…to the point that even killing a person didn't make him flinch. But the last few weeks reverted him back to those simpler times. A small smile crept the Dane's charming face.

He got a large rock and smashed the head of the giant fish. "Sleep tight" he whispered at the freshly killed fish. He washed his bloodied shirt with the salty water before wringing it fairly dry. He also started washing some wounds he got from the fallen tuna. He draped his green shirt and looked at the big mouth-watering fish as his gut grumbled hungrily. "Thank you, friend!"

* * *

"America!" Shouted Tino holding Sealand close behind. It's been twenty minutes since he left and he hasn't come back yet. Maybe the Kamikaze planes were too much or maybe bribing him with candy was making him look too much of an idiot. He should've gone with snow bazookas like what Sweden said.

_'Those eyes'_ his mind went to those shiny blue eyes. It was always gleaming with childish aloofness but why did his eyes flashed differently? It looked like he was…actually thinking. Maybe he was just surprised with the horse and eagle. But he spoke Finnish! He didn't even stutter…okay maybe he practiced. Who was he kidding? It's as if everything he thought he knew about Alfred was kicked out of the door.

"Papa? What's wrong?" asked Sealand. Finland just smiled and played with his son's hair. "Oh nothing, just remember never judge people so superficially, okay?" Sealand nodded.

Their attention was now directed towards the sound of a snapping branch. "Uncle America?"

There was no answer. Finland moved in closer to inspect who or what it was. He was only greeted by a loud roar.

"Peter, RUN!" shouted Tino, as a giant bear leapt out of the bush causing Sealand to run. He glanced back looking at his dad who was gesturing to go back to the house. "Papa!"

"No, Just go back! I'll be fine!" Finland smiled confidently. He carried pregnant reindeers for miles for God's sake. He can do this. He looked at the bear, the bear roared loudly. Finland plopped to the ground pathetically. _'Okay, I guess I have to lay low for awhile' _he chuckled quietly.

Sealand ran away in tears. He was so scared of what could happen. He was afraid of losing his dad. He has never felt this loved in years and he never felt love for a family unit too. He wasn't going to let him fend for himself. He was gonna call daddy Sve and let him beat the crap out of that bear.

He unlocked the door and went rushing to the phone. He dialed his dad's number. He didn't pick up. He called Norway but he wasn't home either. He called Iceland but Hong Kong answered it.

"H-hong Kong? What're you doing there?" shouted the child.

"Icey invited meet to hang out…oh yeah he said that you shouldn't call him again. Bye!" "Bu-But~!" he got cut off. Suddenly, loud knocks echoed along the empty house.

Sealand's heart pumped faster. Was it the bear? Was it papa? He slowly grabbed the baseball bat conveniently placed in front of him. He grabbed it tightly.

"P-papa?" no one replied. This made him tenser than he already was. He crept his way to the door. He opened the door in a pace that a snail could be considered a cheetah. He slammed the door and flailed his bat screaming in an irritatingly high pitch. When he felt nothing, he slowly grew silent until he stopped altogether. He slowly opened his eyes to see a small fluffy squirrel.

**_~*CUTE*~ _**the rodent started cleaning its ears.

**_~*CUTE*~_** the rodent sneezed cutely.

**_~*CUTE*~_**the rodent looked at Sealand

**_~*CUTE*~_** the rodent gave Sealand an acorn.

"Oh sorry…but I can't eat that" smiled Sealand weakly. He was replied with silence. The squirrel looked blankly.

"CHARGE!" yelled an all too familiar American loud-mouth. The squirrel started foaming in the mouth and attached itself to Sealand's face. The young boy stumbled back hitting the wall behind him. He then started banging his head to the wall trying to get the pretentious animal off from his face to no avail. He let out desperate groans after another. He was then attacked with a flurry of snowballs… thrown by birds. He was defenseless. More rodents crawled over his body.

"At ease" ordered the American. The boy opened his eyes to see his cool-looking uncle. Alfred smiled.

"Hey, little dude…where's your papa? I totally wanna show him my awesome army!"Suddenly America turned to look around nervously. He came closer to his nephew. "Is he hiding?…this a trap?"

Peter started crying. "He…isn't!" America grew concerned and knelt down to be in level with the weeping eyes before him.

"What's the matter? Little dude?" he asked rubbing the small forearms of the child.

"p-papa…he's in the woods…bear!" he sobbed loudly.

"A bear?! It's not nice to mess with others, little bro!" he looked at the young boy who's eyes wouldn't stop crying. America knew that he wasn't lying. "Where is he?"

"Forest…I *sob* already told you t-that! Are… you deaf?" the child answered angrily with his hands rubbing his eyes. The young man laughed and pulled him to his feet. He carried him on his shoulders and whistled loudly making his two friends approach him, fairly weary of the child he carried.

"Show me where he is then!" smiled America. Sealand wiped his tears and gave a small smile followed by a nod. They got on the large horse.

"Ahusaka! Fly ahead!" waved America before the horse galloped as fast as the wind. The boy gripped tightly on the child-hearted man's shirt as the horse quickened its pace to an all time high.

"You'll get used to it!" America smiled with his hair dancing with the wind. Sealand gripped on tighter scared of falling.

* * *

He was above the mouth of an active volcano. Really, he wasn't near the mouth… he was at the center, the only thing keeping him from falling was a screen…a screen that started getting hot. The sweating European looked to his side, annoyed.

"Why am I the only one cooking?" he asked only wearing his boxer-shorts. The two Filipinos were in a daze of heat, administration, and lust. The Dane's voice snapped them out and then they started reclining their benches enjoying the cold iced tea and the mobile AC they brought along.

"It's your test tito! You agreed to this!" said Santiago as he raised his glass. Maria nodded.

"Fine" scowled the Dane. He looked at the Tuna he gutted, cleaned, and sliced earlier with no one to help him for that matter. Why was he getting so worked up? The last two centuries consisted him being alone with beer in hand 24/7. Maybe it was because for the last month, he didn't have to be alone. He flinched.

_'Stupid America…making me fall in love… ugh! The heat's just getting to me!" _The man thought as he was being smoked. He smiled through it even though his feet were being seared by the hot metal. At least his friend was almost ready. He got some chicharon he bought along the way. Who knew that a random vendor would be selling fried pork skin in a deserted island? He dipped the crunchy puff in a vinegar and pepper mix. At first he didn't even like the taste but the more he ate, the more he got used to it, especially since America had tons of it in his apartment. _'This stuff is a good distraction from roasting those two alive!'_

He looked at the two tanned youngsters who were staring at him. _'Haven't they seen anybody cook before?' _Suddenly they felt the ground shaking. The Dane's eyes went wide when Lava started pushing upwards.

"TITO DENMARK! Get the hell out of there!" shouted to Filipino boy. He didn't have to tell him twice. He got his shorts and shirt but something stopped him. His stomach grumbled and looked at the fish. He was torn…

"TITO!" Screamed the agitated duo. Denmark pranced and got the heavy fish and the fried pork skin before running…actually surpassing the younger Filipinos. "damn, du er for langsom!"

The strong man scooped the two teens who were still holding their iced tea. He was thirsty…

"tito…look some ice tea~" cooed the girl bringing a cold cup in front of him. He ran faster and faster. He needed that glass of tea right now.

The lava was gaining slowly…not that the Dane was actually paying attention to it. He suddenly tripped letting all their faces scrape the grainy sand.

"ICED TEA!" Shouted Denmark as if somebody died. Maria and Santiago started dragging him away from mourning over the empty glass. Then Denmark stopped. "THE FISH!" he pointed out.

"No tito! It's too dangerous." But he didn't reply he ran for the fish dragging it with the lava only inches behind him. He jumped into the boat which was already meters away but the lava was faster. Even though the water cooled the oozing liquid fast, a lot more followed the pursuit. The boat was close to being burned.

The Dane got up with his glacial-patterned skin reforming once more. He stretched his right hand out and a suddenly strong winter winds collided with the hot liquid. The boat was violently swaying as the winds completely extinguished the lava leaving the tropical duo shivering with snot-sicles. Matthias slid to his knees feeling very exhausted. The two Filipinos placed their hands over him…making sure he was alright. Their eyes went wide as the icy image splashed across his body started to fade.

He looked at them with his eyes puckered and his lips pale "VAND!" he whispered voicelessly. He was now dehydrated!

"Oh um…here tito" said the young girl giving him a large jug of water that didn't even last a minute.

"More!" He grabbed the other bottle in front of him. The two Filipinos looked at each other obviously dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Did I…Did I pass?"

"with flying colors…Let's celebrate!"

* * *

The bear crept closer the lying body. It sniffed, seemingly unconvinced with the display. He knew the Man before him wasn't dead…and if he were dead, why would he waste food? He grabbed Finland by the collar and dragged him off.

"I guess my plan backfired" he smiled weakly. He wished somebody was there to scare the bear away. It's not that he couldn't fight the bear it was more on he doesn't want Sweden to kill the bear with his bare hands in front of Sealand. He could smell the disgusting fish smell puffing from its nose.

He suddenly heard a screech followed by a pained growl. He was suddenly tossed to the side. He opened his eyes seeing America's eagle attacking the large bear.

"PAPA!" he heard his child yell. The young boy was riding America's horse with the owner making sure his son wouldn't fall. Alfred then jumped off the horse and rolled to the snowy ground. He looked at the bear dangerously taunting it to attack which it did. Luckily, the strong nation dodged the attack and grabbed its head from behind.

"This would be so much easier in PS3!" he yelled straining to keep the bear at bay. The giant ball of brown fur lashed out slicing into the American's arm. But the stubborn nation didn't even flinch. He tossed the bear down to the snow.

He started whispering something to the bear's ear but this just aggravated it more. Alfred carried the bear like it was nothing and tossed it away in anger. The bear was sent flying like team rocket.

He looked at the father and son and gave a thumbs-up but winced a bit immediately. He fell to the ground as he saw the amount of blood escaping his forearm. He also noticed another mark under his collar bone.

_'America…ALFRED!'_

_'U-uncle America?'_

**Everything went black.**

The hero woke up in a very soft sofa…he looked at the clock and it was already 5 in the afternoon. Was he asleep for that long? He was sure that the bear wasn't the thing that tired him out, it was definitely the long travel time and lack of sleep…maybe he should sleep some more but he had to tend to his wounds first.

"So y're aw'lke alr'dy" said a cold Swedish voice. He looked up to see Sve sitting in a comfortable lazy boy against the fireplace.

"Oh…yeah. Haha" he looked around to see a bandage wrapped around his forearm and under his collarbone circling is armpit.

"Th'nk you for sav'ng m' w'fe" he nodded his head a bit. Alfred hissed as he repositioned his body to sit properly with his feet on the floor. For him, it wasn't a big deal…it always made him smile when people are safe and happy. Plus, that's what a normal person would do.

"Oh no, it's not a big deal" he waved it off which shocked the Swedish man. America tensed.

"I…ah…I mean. DUH, of course like I'm the hero…so it's my job! Yeah…er…HERO!" he said incoherently.

Sve smiled "Ya d'n't have to h'de America. F'nny 'lready t'ld me 'bout y'r Finnish sk't!" America smiled just a bit.

"Tack då för er varmt välkomna" answered America running his hand through his honey-blonde hair. Berwald's eyes flashed with surprise at first before closing it for a small smile. "I'll be getting out some beer…th'nk of 't as a c'l'br'tion, y' m'ght not've p'st my w'fe's test, b't savin' 'm is far m're adm'rable!" The Swedish man left the main lounging area heading towards the kitchen. America's smile grew larger…he was one step closer to finishing this. A step closer to be with him again. FUCK YEAH!

He inched to the fire place, sitting on his butt with his feet bent inward. He placed his hands near the fire, closing his eyes. He chanted an unknown language as the fire started to move towards him but not touching him. The murmurs intensified as tribal tattoos that looked like feathers spread across his back then coming to his arms… moving slowly with the chants. It swayed down to his forearms. It went down his neck too, crossing the small crucifix necklace he wore. The fires danced with a spiritual, comforting glow, like a mother's embrace. His roots…the spirits of the American prairies, the forests, the shores…the people of the land. His eyes opened, showing topaz-yellow eyes. The chanting stopped and he smiled happily as he got back to his seat.

"Good as new!" he cheered as he looked under the bandages. His eyes reverted back to his ocean-blues. He heard whimpers and saw Sealand looking at him in admiration and confusion.

America gestured him to be quiet with a wink. The little boy just nodded. Something's are best kept secret.

"I g't th' b'st beer here!" said a smiling Sweden with two mugs of beer.

"AWESOME! SVE DUDE!"America cheered running up immediately to his new brother-in-law and grubbed the beer with his supposedly damaged arm. Sweden raised an eyebrow but decided not to bother with the details.

"Peter…why do you look so tense?" asked the concerned father. Sealand just shook his head looking at his American uncle who placed a finger in front of his mouth and winked with his open eye…

still yellow.

* * *

_**YUP. THE COUPLE HAS A VERY WIERD SECRET. Think of it this way...they have their own bunch of magical beliefs...so even thought they're modernized these powers still presents their selves when called onto. every country has one. some are just more active.**_

_**I'm not finsihed yet...Iceland and Sweden...FrUk are next**_

_**Finland says attack**_

_**America says to finland...I won't give up too...then thanks for the warm welcome to Sve**_

_**Denmark says...what the fuck is wrong with me...then I'll make u my bitch...then Why are you to slow...then WATER!**_

_**ALSO I HAVE A NEW STORY ANOTHER DENAME...please READ! rated M**_


	9. Chapter 9:FrukSve n Icey

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey I was supposed to have finished this yesterday but my parents dragged me to a party. I don't know why I always get dragged into this stuff.**_

_**Anyway this chapter does contain sex...yeah...anyway this is also the most uneventful of all the chapters of this arc.**_

_**However I strongly believe that this is the one with the most serious fluff and comfort...yeah. Also...I'm sorry that I made Denmark and America cry in this...but the point of this chapter was to show how really committed they are and how vulnerable they felt at times.**_

* * *

_The Dane wanted things low-key for the mean time. His definition of a good time wasn't being photographed by Japanese school girls or getting spied on by a globe-trotting Hungarian. Wait, Globe-trotting was an understatement…it was more like warp-travel. If that wasn't enough, Liz had connection in every square meter of the whole world. AND another was the assumption that they were…just FRIENDS?! What does he have to kiss his boyfriend every minute to let the world know? (Not that he minds)_

_So here they were in the dimly lit living room, sitting on the soft carpet with crumbs of bread stuck deeply to the roots. He'd clean it later. Now it was about them._

_"Are ya enjoying this picnic?" asked the big Dane with a gigantic smile._

_"Of course I am. I never knew I'd like this kind of stuff" smiled his American love as the single candle illuminated their faces with a warm orange glow._

_"Good to hear that. Want more?" asked Matthias handing out another sandwich lovingly made with his two big warm hands._

_"Sure stuff me like a pig. Here, have some apple pie" Alfred got a spoonful of his home-made pie with some cinnamon ice cream that they both made. His lover reciprocated by placing the savory sandwich in front of the young nation's lips. They ate their respective morsels smiling at each other as the night went on._

* * *

"Have some tea, my friend" an unusual smile crept the English man's face. Denmark politely accepted his cup and sipped on it slowly. It might be poison. He was just paranoid, you know? Accounting what Japan did or how catching tuna in Philippine waters could have led to death by lava. What should he expect from his lover's former guardian?

"Honhonhon. Do not be very uptight Danemark!" he was comforted by smiling French. The long-haired blonde then sat in the red sofa where his boyfriend also sat in. He gave Arthur a quick rub down before French-kissing the blushing Brit in front of him.

"I'm still here" he stated calmly looking at Francis, who was roughly his geographic age give or take, and the younger Brit. The two horny lovers stopped and looked at the attractive man in front of them.

"We just want to talk. We want to know Matthias and not Denmark" said England as he scoffed gripping France's hands tighter earning him a smell peck on the nose.

"Oui. But more importantly…we want to make sure that you are not going to leave our little Alfred. WE want to MAKE SURE that you won't just grow tired of him and leave. Oui?" Matthias tensed and nodded.

"J-ja"

"Okay, I have the first question, mon ami!" waved the French. He stood up and pointed to an authentic cuckoo clock just above the dead fire place. The morning sun beamed playfully with the moving second hand and the swinging pendulum encased in it.

"It looks beautiful, no?" he smiled giving his signature wink. The Dane looked confusingly. _It is a beautiful clock_, it was hypnotic, the way the golden pendulum swings back and forth in perfect rhythm…beckoning him to look closer.

"Ja, it is" he couldn't stop staring. The French smirked.

"You look tense, just breathe in and out" the Dane agreed, letting his breath regulate. "Just feel your body slump down with each breath. Every ounce of energy slipping away from your marvelous body" he leaned in closer whispering the cycle of phrases to the concentrated ears of Matthias. Francis repeated this for what felt like five minutes but the Scandinavian was just too transfixed on the golden object to care, his eyes slowly becoming blank.

"Just let yourself go, mon ami" Francis raised the Dane's strong arm into the air before pulling it harshly back to the ground.

"SLEEP!" ordered the French loudly as the Viking's upper body plopped forward resting on the smaller man's shoulders. This was good, France never expected him to be this good of a subject. The faster they went, the smarter they were. He raised his friend's head to see the handsome face he had. He was in a pristine state of hypnosis. France was glad that he invented hypnosis.

"Mon cher…he's gone deep already" cooed France looking at his boyfriend who was blushing.

"Then let us begin with the real test" he answered back with a devious smirk.

The Icelandic scenery was breath-taking. The golden sun gave just the right amount of its glorious rays to romanticize the plains. But what really caught America's attention was the clear hot spring that was just under a rocky crop…It looked almost mystical.

"Man this looks awesome dude!" said America in only his surfer shorts. His lightly tanned body flashed with the ray of the sun pointing out his beautifully toned body. Iceland didn't want to take off his shirt now but Sve didn't have the same shame. He peeled his shirt off showing off his equally hard body which looked even more imposing due to his height.

"So are you two going to wrestle me underwater or do you like control water?" beamed the smiling Alfred as he playfully thwacked his new-found friends.

"No. Alfr'd…w're j'st h're t'talk" said the Swedish calmly as he dipped into the water almost immediately. He let out a moan as the water caressed his body.

"Mmm…why?" asked Alfred as his eyes blinked. The last few days, only one thing was certain…expect the unexpected. So this had to lead to something awesome, right?

"Just relax Mr. America…we just want to make sure you won't leave Denmark…" America flinched, that was pretty straight forward. How the hell could he relax…he was being interrogated, he doesn't know what to answer to them. If he talked about their dates…his boyfriend would not hear the end of his friend's laughing…if he talked about sex, he'll look like a total tool. He was suddenly reminded by the cold wind that he wasn't in the warm comforting waters yet. He discarded Texas and placed it on top of his piled clothes. He then jumped into the water making a large splash that scalded the skins of the two Nordics. America resurfaced with a big smile.

"That was SOO~ AWESOME!" he laughed obnoxiously. He quieted down as he heard nothing from his two companions. The angry glares of the two met the ocean-blues of the American.

"Oh…er…Sorry?" he scratched the back of his head giving off another small set of chuckles. The other two looked at the other before nodding.

"Mr. America…we brought some 'awesome' soda!" the Icelandic teen gave a can of soda. America face-palmed mentally. The can had a stupid paper sticker with 'AWESOME' printed in it. To make it worse, the sticker was already peeling away from the can. Did he really think he was that stupid?

"Please, call me Alfred…we're practically in the same age group. I think you're even older than me actually" he reluctantly got the can and opened it eliciting a loud fizz from its opening. He smelled the ticklish vapor that gently swayed upward to his expecting nose. He let out a pained expression before becoming limp and relaxed as he flopped towards the two.

"You were right he is smarter than I thought…Good thing you told me to put more sleeping gas than sleeping pills." Emil started to tap the sleeping nation's forehead making sure that he was definitely asleep.

"T'ld ya! If h' w's d'mb, h' would've j'st dr'nk it ev'n wh'n the st'cker w's fallin' of!" Sweden said as he shook America violently…making sure he was really ASLEEP.

"Should we drown him…you know just to make sure" Emil placed his hands over Alfred's shoulders waiting for a go signal.

"No. H' is d'finitely 'sleep." Sweden urged Iceland to not push through with drowning.

"Then let the test begin!" Shouted Emil.

* * *

"Matthias, we want you to relax and go deeper" said England in an uncharacteristically calm voice. The breathing of the entranced Dane slowed considerably as his head lolled back catching the soft rays of sun with his serene face.

"We want you to answer some questions. We want you to answer all of them truthfully, Oui?" said France as he stroked the cheeks of their subject.

"Ja." He answered flatly. The two smirked. Arthur got out a piece of crumpled paper with some questions.

"How do old are you?"

"three-two thousand…I really don't know…but me and Norge are a lot older than Sve. How about my christening date? I know that one." He asked sleepily gaining an eye-brow raise from the thick-browed Brit. His French man peeped from his boyfriend's shoulders in a state of confusion as well.

"That won't be necessary. Favorite past time?"

"Making up stories. Drawing. Cleaning. Cooking. Cleaning. Talking. Cleaning. Filing Paperwork. Cleaning. Working out. Cleaning. Watching Documentaries…I did stalk America in a weekly basis before we started dating. Oh yeah and Cleaning."

"What is it with you and cleaning?" shouted the Brit more surprised with the Dane's cleaning habits than the fact that he stalked his friend. France pinched his nose bridge trying not to shout at the English man.

"I wake up at six…I finish breakfast by 6:30…I finish my paperwork by eight but I still double-check it for any flaws before mailing it to my boss, by then It'll be like ten in the morning. Since Norge's work won't be finished until exactly 5:05…I have a lot of time to occupy myself. Shouldn't you be more surprised that I stalked my boyfriend?" his eyes were still closed but he was having a normal conversation with the two.

"Oui. Danemark has a point; you are not taking this seriously. Now it's my turn." Francis pushed his boyfriend away and looked at the sleeping face in front of him.

"Who was your first?" French asked shamelessly gaining a strong kick from the smaller Brit.

"You bloody frog! That's an even worse question!"

"Me and _kærlighed _talked about that too, wanna hear it?" smiled Denmark with his eyes still closed. The couple nodded their heads and let out soft sounds of confirmation.

* * *

_"So…ah…w-who was your first?" asked America shyly as he sipped on his crème soda. Denmark eyes widened with a surprised frown but looked away with a blushing pout. He was fairly ashamed to answer._

_"I…um…don't know. It was…um-in a mess hall. The only thing I'm sure of is that it was a girl" he sipped on his beer. "Um…what 'bout you?"_

_America gritted his teeth as he held his legs closer to his body. He murmured inaudibly. Denmark cupped his right ear gesturing his boyfriend to speak up._

_"Prussia." The cute scowl on Alfred's face was met with a very surprised Matthias. "it was during the revolution…he told me to celebrate and then…he was inside…me."_

_The older blonde stood up and got his axe fuming towards the door. "I'm gonna kill that freakin' Albino!" he said full of rage. "He can't be the one to take you! I mean…"America held his Danish love's hands and looked up to him with puppy-eyes. "Fine. At least you're with me now. Plus I did fuck him along the way" he gripped his boyfriend's hips as he nestled his face on the younger one's golden hair._

_"What about you? Who popped your ass first?" both were now more comfortable with opening up about their sexual experiences. They weren't r really the most romantic couple._

_"It was during the…__**union.**__ I ordered Sve and Norge…to have a threesome…with me in the middle" He blushed as he hugged tighter. "I was probably the biggest ass in history because of that" he smiled weakly. _

_"Don't bring up the past if it isn't a happy one" he cupped the sad cheeks and gave a small peck on the nose. Just like that, the sweet smile of his lover resurfaced._

_"I've fucked Holland too…" the Dane looked away scratching his nape._

_"I know I was in the cubicle when he tried to get with you…I also heard you saying that you'd wait for that someone special to come. Who was it?" winked the handsome American._

_"I'm looking at him!" smirked Denmark. "Ya fucked Canada, more than once, ja?"_

_The question made America tense but he just nodded quietly. "…and he did me more that once too" he added as he scratched his scalp. The larger man carried him of his feet and kissed him slowly as he walked back to their dating place. He cuddled America in his arms whispering sweet nonsense to the youthful ears of his lover._

_"I did Russia. He bottomed" America smirked confidently "I shoved his pipe in him then gave him some southern hospitality!" He was starting to brag but slowly fell silent when Matthias stared at him. America regretted saying it outloud._

_"I did him too! Who knew he could fit the bottom of a vodka bottle in him? He even manage fisting!" the pearly whites flashed with the icy-blue eyes._

_"Have you tried Germany?" America looked back at his partner who was hugging him tighter._

_"Is he really that kinky?" his eyes twinkled remembering the lack of dearth of bondage materials the German had._

_"Yup! He's a pig! And all of that was because he locked you up in a cellar" his eyes glazed over with his __**fairly**__ protective nature. He pushed himself closer to the bigger man's arms. The statement made the Dane blush. He should've rape Japan then…too bad it's too late to do that. Maybe it still wasn't too late._

_"What's your most douchey conquest?" asked the Dane._

_"I go to the playboy mansion every month for free!" answered America with swag. "You?"_

_"Every year, Victoria's Secret gives me VIP access with five of my top Angels." He winked at his boyfriend._

**_~AWKWARD SILENCE~_**

_"Were they any better than me?"_

_"What? Hell No!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Really."_

_"Don't lie"_

_"I'm not lying! You're like ten times better than any of them"_

_Both of the blondes laughed since they asked and answered the same things at the same time._

* * *

"Ugh…how does this prove anything?" huffed Emil angrily. He kept looking at the large glowing mirror reflecting memories of the sleeping American.

"It doesn't. I didn't h've time t' th'nk 'f a good t'st, so th's 's th' n'xt b'st thing" Sweden lied. His original test was supposed to be killing a whale with his own two hands in less than an hour. Why the change of heart? He didn't want the honey-blonde to get traumatized because he killed something that he saw as a friend. But more importantly, he saved his wife. So they're even.

"How do you change the channel on this thing?" the Icelandic teen started knocking on the glass.

"It's m'tion c'nsored j'st w've yer h'nd" Sweden waved in example while he glanced on some of his family portraits. The teenager huffed as he waved his hands back and forth switching from different memories until he found something interesting.

He saw a reflection of America his eyes red with an evil grin.

"No one will love you…They're afraid of you…us. But we'll kill them. Don't worry, Alfred. I'm here" the American started to shift and sweat in his dreams.

_"Stop it. I'm not you!" America clenched his fist as he kept talking to the mirror._

_"I don't know. We have the same awesome hair, killer looks…but I'm not a coward like you!" the dark reflection smiled with his mouth pink because of blood._

_"You're the coward…you can't even talk to me face to face!" his punch was blocked by a hand coming out of the mirror. He looked shocked._

_"Give in. We'll be the kings of the world. You will be their god." Said the evil doppelganger._

_"King?" Alfred's eyes quivered. He could rule. He could finally end the tremors of his heart caused by the other nations. He'd be invincible._

_"Yes…you can have all of the things you want. The things buzzing through your mind" the identical demon started easing himself out of the glass prison. America was letting himself embrace the darkness, no one would've cared anyway. Except Canada, but he didn't want to make his brother worry._

_"You'll lose everybody…but power's more important" with that said a hand gripped on the dark jugular. _

_"No." Alfred crushed the throat eliciting a last painful gasp before the glass shattered. The crying Nation curled into a ball, his bloodied hand smearing the fluid onto the floor. _

_"Nobody…will love me…accept me…the-they don't need to know who I really am…It's for the best…they'll never understand…They'll use me" his smile creepy with giggles and pants providing the score to the twisted masterpiece._

The two Nordics looked in fear as the young nation trashed in his sleep. They felt fear but pity took over.

"Hey, what's wrong, kærlighed?" they heard an all too familiar voice from the mirror. They were greeted by a genuinely concerned look from their Danish friend, pulling his arms out to wipe some tears of the weeping boy's face.

_"Oh nothing, T-tei Tei. I'm fine." Alfred wiped his tears hugging his boyfriends tighter. Denmark pushed him away to look straight into the watery blue eyes._

_"I've been your best friend a long time before I became your lover. Now talk to me" Denmark squeezed the American's hands softly._

_…_

_"This is the only time…I took anything this seriously, you know…matters of the heart and stuff" the American quieted looking down on the floor. "I don't want to lose you…but what if you get tired of me…I'm not really the most exciting guy in real life…What if you hate the real me?" he started crying harder this time, almost choking on his every breath._

_"And why would that happen?" smiled the Dane as he hugged the sobbing nation with his big and warm arms._

_"I don't know. Everybody just wants relations here and there…they want my support. But they turn on me every chance they get. Nobody really stays long, I'm just born to be hated." He gripped The Dane's back tighter…but he also wanted to pull away. He didn't want to be this close to a person._

_"What if I fucked up again and your country went to hell?" he said quietly, straining to keep his voice audible and clear._

_"You won't and even if you did…remember I fell in love with Alfred not America "smiled Denmark as he rubbed the back of his boyfriend's neck._

_'You'll get bored of me. If you don't just start hating me. I'm a monster. Everybody treats me like one, so why shouldn't I believe? Every joke has some truth to it." his boyfriend was being as stubborn as a rock; he kept finding ways to bring himself down. Matthias hated pity parties…especially when all he sees from the boy was an angel. _

_"Stop bringing yourself down." Said Denmark in a stern voice. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and no matter what happens I won't let you go. Remember that." he squeezed Alfred's hands tighter letting his warmth travel to the cold hands of the American._

_"You're the person who wakes up at 7 am and cooks unbelievably good food. You're the person who has a truckload of cats. You're the one who laughs at cartoons and hides his face when something cheesy or scary shows up. You're the one who fakes not listening to others' insults but still helps them. But more importantly … you're the one who stole my heart."_

_"Have you been stalking me?" giggled Alfie through the tears._

_"mmm…Maybe." he kissed the younger nation's cheek._

_Maybe it was just the kiss, but he felt acceptance, he felt no need to act or look cool and distant. He didn't have to hide in a stupid mask…he found what he was looking for. He was loved by somebody, other than his brother, a person who'd shield him from the hate. Finally someone who'd whisper 'it's alright…I'm here'._

A smile crept America's sleeping face the tears stopped. Sweden and Iceland smiled as they watched the American ease up to his dream.

* * *

"And that's what happened" smiled the hypnotized Dane. The smile was soft and sincere earning equally dreamy smiles from the American's parental figures.

"Yes! Now has anything traumatic happened to you? Old chap?"

"That is too straight forward amour" honestly, England has to stop being too forward or random. The Subconscious is a fairly fragile subject…Matthias doesn't seem to be that affected now. But pushing the envelope too far might seriously damage him.

Right on cue the Viking started to flinch uncomfortably. He started sweating and gave short puffs of air as he breathed unevenly.

"I-it's not that I'm afr-afr-afraid of him. I'm just…not used to him…is all!"The Dane was still loud and expressive in his subconscious.

"Who is it? Tell me right now!" ordered the English man in a fit of power lust. France pulled him away trying to calm the small man down but also trying to make the Dane forget the question.

"Spain."

The two looked at him in utter surprise.

"Why?" they both asked. Denmark fidgeted a bit gulping something that was stuck in his throat. He gripped the wooden handles tightly. The two more southern Europeans looked warily at each other, should they continue?

"This is your entire fault if Amerique finds out!" France slapped England's forehead repeatedly.

"He'll never know, frog!" He pulled on Francis's hair.

"Watch your tongue…mon cher!" the French man slapped more furiously as he pulled on the smaller man's tongue. Arthur then started pulling on his partner's beard.

"he…" the quiet voice made the room in silence.

"He destroyed me… he made me lose sight of my mission to be the king of Scandinavia. A king's suppose to protect and serve…and according to the history books I failed at that." his mouth was quivering. This action earned a punch from the French man to the waiting face of his lover.

"He wanted to hear me scream, which never happened…for months I was locked up naked and every time he'd visit…" His voice started shaking "he'd bring a knife...a poker…a whip…a barbed whip. He'd tie me up with barbed shackles. He'd stab me, whip me…burn me…anything that was considered torture… I felt it all. Then he'd burn all my scars shut…" his closed eyes started twitching. They thought he'd be used to that being a Viking. "He'd let the wounds heal for a day or two then he'd reopen them. But I didn't care it didn't really hurt. All I got from it was my bad back."

A small cloud of guilt puffed up Arthur's chest. He never knew that Antonio could do such a thing, he was once a tyrant…but he never thought that he'd be that sadistic. Denmark was a Viking…not a toy in a sick game of torture.

**_'You see, Dinamarca, you may be the richest country as of now…but you are weak. You lead with the useless organ, we call the heart. It's worthless…the sooner you let your heart go…the sooner you'd see reason'_** howled the wind in a creepy Spanish voice. The windows were closed, how could that have happened? The winds started keeping up blowing their hair away from their faces…the room started to shake just a bit.

"That's why…**_it _**happened. I lost everybody. I lost myself. I was king of nothing…maybe king of ashes, beer bottles, and chopped furniture." A small smile crept as the closed eyes poured out tears. That was when the horrifying winds stopped and the room was suddenly brighter as if a burden was lifted.

"Only one person knows about it…ya know, before you two" the two sat down listening to his story.

_"So who was your worst?" Alfred playfully nuzzled onto the crook of his boyfriend's neck, easing up the tense man as he thought of an answer _

_"Spain" the nuzzling stopped leaving a frustrated Scandinavian. The North American pouted and the European didn't know what to do now. He did ask him, didn't he?_

_"What was bad about that? I mean isn't he practically like a matador in bed or something?" to the surprise of Matthias, he was just deep in thought._

_"Well…it was because he just popped out of nowhere during one of our meetings. He got on my nerves, pestering me because I wasn't smiling lately...I mean how could I smile if min kærlighed wasn't talking to me for a month." America blushed remembering the awkward moment they had after the magic-beer induced sex that Hungary was so nice to do for herself. "I got frustrated, so I banged him in the closet. But it was after that…I remembered how he destroyed me…" the icy-blues started to have a grey tint on them as he rubbed his lumbar area comfortingly. His arms started to gleam dimly with a subtle powder blue as ice cracks started forming all over his body. His eyes, hurt to all extent, dilated like a wolf's. It glowed bright blue as tears started to fall silently._

_"All I wanted was to keep our religion safe…at the end of the day we were all still Christians. But he was adamant. I lost, I got beat up…raped thrice a day for six months .It was more than rape, he enjoyed the torture, he enjoyed marking me with his…poker…he loved it when his barbed whip would dig in to my back. He wanted me to give up. He wanted me to be his bitch. At the end I was too hard for him to break…but I was still broken inside"_

_"I was ice…he was fire." He placed his cold hand on America's chest. "And Ice…loses". Alfred was about to speak but his lover trailed off some more. "That's why when I came back…I wanted the same power…I never wanted to feel that way again…vulnerable… Shitty… Imperfect. But all I got was being __**alone.**__ I never wanted anybody to get hurt…but I still fucked up. Th-they left me.__**"**_

**_'They're never coming back for you…Dinamarca!' the cold Spanish voice rattled the Dane._**

_Suddenly warm hands cupped his face almost melting his skin back to its pale glory. America's eyes shined in love and acceptance. His hands were being crawled by black vines, twisting and curling forming strange tattoos. He heard loud flaps and gusts as he stared deeply to the now amber eyes of his boyfriend. He glanced casually to his lover's form to see translucent, ethereal wings in a proud brownish-black. The big wings were intangible but it exuded the warmth and light of a peaceful plain with hills and islands of trees scattered here and there._

_"You're not alone, Idiot" he whispered as small tears got trapped in his glasses._

_He rubbed the full cheeks then going south to rub the Dane's fairly frail back. So that's why he had a hard time bottoming. That's why he's a bit too clingy around others. He was scarred in his body and heart. The warm touch made Denmark's head fall into the strong shoulders before him he gripped on the arms as his tears went down his eyes._

_"Stop crying…you're making me cry too" Alfred rubbed his tears away as the Dane rubbed his own, feeling pathetic._

_"You're not perfect…why would you need to be? You are damn perfection to me. You're shitty…but doesn't everybody feel that way? At least you're only shitty when you're hung-over... which seldom happens due to your unbelievable alcohol tolerance." He wiped the older nation's tears. "You're vulnerable…because you need a person to complete you. And that's why I'm here" He gave a long kiss making Denmark hug him tighter, his eyes streaming with tears. _

_He never expected America to be the first one to know, even though he's his boyfriend._

_He never expected that one day he'd be open up enough to do this…to let somebody in._

"Aw…why are you never that sweet to me, England?" sulked France.

"What? They're just starting out…give them two months and they'll be miserable" his face was red as he answered the taller man.

"Yeah right, even when we started dating, you were a stupid tsundere!"

"I am n-"

"We had sex…no we made love afterwards…" the smile of the Dane was serene and nostalgic.

"O-okay, Chap…y-you don't have to say it anym-" "No, Danemark. Please do tell, mon ami!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business, Tsundere creep!"

* * *

_Alfred was lying on the bed being straddled by the heavier Dane. Their eyes were still puffy and their noses were still stuffy. They kissed sloppily and slowly savoring every last moment. Their bodies were almost melted into one form. Their hugs were tight as if they were each other's life savers, which is what they were thinking of each other at that moment. Denmark grinded their clothed crotches in a slow rhythm making America moan into the kiss. _

_Matthias smiled as he placed his hand under the younger blonde's neck intensifying the kiss. They breathe out through their stuffed nostrils as their tongues bended and twisted in ways that people thought were impossible. But that was the Dane's specialty…which is why America got addicted to it._

_Suddenly, the young man pushed on the Scandinavian's chest flipping their positions, while the bigger man's legs were still locked around America's waist. Matthias's hands were placed firmly around his lover's nape while his said lover was on all fours supporting the dangling Viking._

_America started darting his tongue and tickling the roof of his lover's mouth making Matthias giggle and moan as his face started heating up. His grip on the cowboy's waist was even tighter than before. His mouth started feeling numb as America worked his magic. A tongue that could speak hundreds of languages was of course well exercised. But the lighter blonde was not going to give up that easily._

_Alfred's knees and arms started to shake when he felt a cold shiver of pure ecstasy ran down his spine. He collapsed over his lover as his mouth started feeling a piercing coldness cover the walls of his moist cavern._

_"kan du lide det min kærlighed?" finally the kiss was broken to the disappointment of America. He nodded answering his lover's question._

_"tage min skjorte, hvis du vil være så venlig." Said Denmark calmly as he made them revert back to the original position. His voice was a bit stuffy from the mucus that filled his nose. Alfred pulled his lover down by the collar and started sucking on his very sensitive neck. He slowly undid the buttons of his flannel pajama top caressing every scar with careful hands while pinching on every other pleasure point he knew the Dane had._

_Matthias gasped and groaned as his body was being tortured with every loving stroke. Suddenly he felt nibbles on his right ear feeling the wet tongue and the teeth gnaw every ounce of self-control he had._

_"min tur" cooed Alfred in Danish. Matthias giggled as he sat up for a moment giving Alfred an awesome view of the rippling muscles decorated with light hair and scars. The attention made the older nation blush as he cutely pouted._

_"Aw…why so shy Tei-Tei?" asked the American as he moved his hands gingerly across the taut torso._

_"Y-you're looking at my scars" he said softly as America touched the giant burn mark that started from the lowest part of his left oblique and span widely across his lumbar. It was a gift from Spain._

_"Well I think these are the ones that make you special…" he tried to get up but there was a callous hand that was pressed softly against his chest "my awesome boyfriend is a born survivor!"_

_"You really think so?" Denmark looked down at his smiling lover feeling butterflies in his stomach as the words started to sink in._

_"Yup" Alfred flailed his arms still trying to get up but to no avail, Matthias finally understood his boyfriend's wish and pulled him up to his ass while the American's hips were still wrapped with his legs. He gave him a big hug before tugging the young nation's shirt off in one go._

_Finally their bare torsos met, each enjoying the texture of the other. Denmark caught Texas and placed it on his nose giving him a sly smirk before placing three fingers on America's plump lips._

_"Anything for you…Tei-Tei" America groaned at first but eventually accepted the big fingers as his boyfriend went down to his equally awesome chest._

_"I love this one" whispered Matthias as he nibbled on his boyfriend's pert nipple. America accidentally bit on his lover's fingers. The action made Denmark laugh but he went back to massaging the beautiful body before him. He let his expert tongue leave cold trails of saliva from the middle of his chest down the last bump on his abs. he started nipping on the skin of the last bump. America moaned again turning crazy with lust as very nip and flick turned him on to the point of insanity. He felt the absence of the strong muscle._

_He felt one of his arms being raised exposing his golden arm pit to the air. Matthias sat carefully on his chest as he licked the vein on America's triceps before going down to nuzzle on the American pit._

_"D-don't go there, it's…It's dirty. You might catch som-" his voice was cut by his own yelp escaping from his mouth. His eyes were clouded by lust as he felt lips giving attention to the skin underneath._

_"I don't mind." was all the Dane said before diving back in. Since when was this a kink of Alfred? He wasn't sure but it was somewhere down the road with Matthias. The slurping tongue was too much for Alfred that he jumped up completely taking his boyfriend by surprise. He grabbed him by the wrist pinning him down the bed._

_"I'm pretty sure, it's my turn to enjoy myself!" he rubbed his nose with the European nose under him. He kissed his love's lower jaw before moving down his Adam's apple he then made his way to his chest feeling the strong heart caged in it before leaving a sloppy trail of hickeys starting from there and stopping just above the waist band of the other's pajamas._

_"I'd better make it slick before you pound my ass!" he winked as he pulled down the tented bottom. The large dick was throbbing in need of dire attention as the pre-cum leaked everywhere. "You're so cute when you're excited" smiled America before cupping his lover's perfect ass and shoving the lovely vital region up his mouth. _

_Immediately Denmark's eyes twitched. He felt the tongue swirling up and down…literally dancing up the pole. Couple that with serious sucking…you get flashes of stars and heaven in your eyes. Denmark started feeling woozy as the young nation's mouth did everything in perfect rhythm and with so much passion. His breaths started to become uneven as he felt his vital region about to explode. But suddenly with the loud plop the mouth was gone._

_"I'm pretty sure it's lubed up well" the honey-blonde pointed out the large organ that was covered with thick saliva. Denmark smirked coming closer to America like a wolf stalking its prey. He removed Texas and placed his hands on America's pants, rubbing the clothed member and stroking it in a closed fist. America fell down as he shivered in need._

_The bigger Dane tugged it off and stared at the hard as a rock dick that was before him. He gave it one small tug making Alfred yelp and a long lick. He kissed the tip. He loved seeing Alfred blush. America did blush but he also looked like he was about to get a stroke so he placed his mouth over the throbbing member and allowed his love to fuck his mouth with every convulsing thrust._

_America writhed and convulsed as he gripped on the light blonde mane, his eyes were starting to fade into opaque white as he felt the lips press around his member. He felt the tongue caress the large vein as he bobbed up and down. Suddenly, he winced in a sudden intrusion. One finger slipped in his tight hole. But the pain was only for a second since his member was continuously being stabbed by currents of epileptic bliss._

_It felt like hours but finally the three slick fingers made their way out of America. America huffed in hot breaths…he'd never had to wait this long to cum. But he wanted his boyfriend so bad right now that he didn't care that the preparation was too slow._

_Denmark smiled softly as he pecked America's forehead wiping of the sweat from his brows and the tear of pure pleasure that ran down his cheek. America held on to his boyfriend's wrist since his cheeks wanted more contact with the slightly rough by soft palm of his partner. He fixed his lover's messy light blonde hair, so he could see those soulful eyes better._

_"er du klar min kærlighed?" the clear blue eyes of the Dane melted America's heart. His smile was big and loving._

_"Jeg er altid klar til dig, Tei-Tei!" America whispered as he lied on his back gripping on Denmark's taut shoulders. _

_They shared one last kiss before the older nation pushed himself in, groaning at the tightness, wetness, and heat of his lover's chamber. The chamber that only he would have access of, from now on._

_America arched his back as pleasure immediately took over his brain. He felt his eyes sting in tears, it was pain but he loved every second of it, he never wanted this to end. He could feel the warm thumping of his heart. He felt hands pull him closer. He felt the strong beat of his lover's heart. He could feel the long passionate kiss that stopped the tears._

_"Move" he said shakily. His love responded with a slow pace as he bit softly onto America's neck. America clawed the Dane's back as he felt him going faster and faster. _

_Their moans and curses filled the room as their hearts beat as one. Their lips stuck together as Matthias moved faster and faster. America screamed loudly as he felt that special bundle of nerves finally getting hit. The melodious cries pushed Denmark to speed up his thrusts. He was losing himself in a good way. He could feel his trouble melting away…because he had someone his heart belonged to. His love. His Alfred._

_America gritted his teeth as he moaned every second. His strong legs wrapped around the Dane's hips. America's world was now fixed around the man before him. He gripped on his lover's broad back tighter as his eyes cringed shut._

_"MATTHIAS!" he screamed as he spurted out the white fluids across their toned torsos. The sudden orgasm made his ass clench tighter around Denmark that it made him cum too._

_"K- kærlighed!" he roared as he plugged his vital region as deep as he could letting his cum cover every nook and cranny of his lover's hole. He's dick was milked clean and dry._

_He pulled out of his boyfriend making America gasp at the sudden emptiness. He slumped over him with heavy breaths. Then he hugged his American love tightly with his burly arms. There was silence in the room; both blondes were enjoying the afterglow. The feeling of sleek sweat, the feeling of success, but more importantly the feeling of somebody that loves you. They smiled at while their foreheads were pressed together._

_"jeg elsker dig" Matthias whispered in Alfred's ear._

_"Love ya too, you big lug!" America draped the warm blanket over them as they drifted to sleep, holding each other in a warm embrace._

"W-why did you stop me from changing the memory…I-it was too much!" Emil shouted as he struggled in his hog-tied position. His eyes just got defiled. The memories of his friend doing…his other friend was forever scorched into his eyes.

"I th'nk our guest h'd en'gh b'd m'm'ries fr'm th't mirror Am'r'ca!" said Sve as he fixed his glasses. He turned away hiding the uncomfortable feeling he had in his chest. He just saw his big _'brother'_ do a super power.

Denmark and sex always ended up as rape in his time under Danish rule. So seeing sex with him like that, all lovey-dovey, was a bit of a shocker. He was so convinced that loving side that was present when they were just Vikings was long gone…that all that remained was an exuberant shell with no heart to drive him with meaning. He always wanted to know why he changed all of the sudden after his half-year visit from Spain though. He hates to admit it but before he went to war against Spain, he was like the brother who made sure everybody felt safe and protected, even him. But now he had his answer…the itch at the back of his brain was gone. But a new itch told him to come visit Spain some times.

"I'm just h'ppy th't h's h'ppy w'th th' y'ng m'n. Aren't y', Emil?" he asked looking seriously at the immobilized Iceland.

"I-I guess you're right. Can you untie me now?" Iceland started to wiggle his body but then a powerful force pushed him back down to the bed. He felt a vice-like grip crush his whole body but then he heard snickering and felt hair rubbed against his cheeks.

"Oh Tei-Tei…stop…I'm getting fat already" the sleeping America squeezed the smaller teen with his arms and thighs.

"Tei-Tei…I love you…forever" said Alfred in a slur. But suddenly his sleeping head cocked up and started to fondle with Iceland's body. He pressed on his stomach and then he let his fingers trail up and down the frail-looking boy's arms. He inhaled the scent of the boy's hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Wait…you're not TEI-TEI!" he shouted before groggily opening his eyes. "Dude, What the Fuck!?" he jumped up as he saw the flustered Iceland who felt like a rape victim at the moment.

Sweden came from behind and patted Alfred's bare shoulders. "C'ngr'tul'tions y' past th' t'st!" he gave out a seriously scary face but America smiled to the surprise of Iceland.

"A-aren't you scared of the face his making?" the bounded Emil asked.

"Why would I be…he always smiles!" he patted the scary nation's back. _'He has a harder time than Russia when with comes to expression'_…he should probably tell that to Russia when he sees him again…it'll make his ears flutter.

"Dude how long was I out…what was the test?"

"Oh nothing, you fought a giant hairy man-eating snake that had amnesia venom in him" answered Berwald in a totally convincing manner. Alfred wasn't buying it but he'll let it slide.

_(Author's Note: It's too hard to always put apostrophes instead of vowels for Sve please forgive me!)_

"Hey you're forgetting something!" shouted Emil…but the two were long gone.

* * *

"C'était tellement beau!" France's eyes twinkled. He twirled in his French maid outfit as he contemplated all the wonderful and deep emotions that spawned from that one night.

"It is so romantic, no, mon cher?" he skipped to and fro as he looked at the smaller English man who wore some frilly pink underwear. Yeah, they made up…this was completely normal.

"M-maybe" muttered Arthur as he fixed the frilly underwear. It was unexpectedly comfortable though.

"But of course…however, our make-up sex was hotter and more romantic!" he flashed his censored package under the short skirt.

"Y-yeah…whatever" England looked away…he was still uncomfortable with sex talk outside of their sex time, to think that they've been together for almost a century…a very turbulent century.

"…min kærlighed" whispered the entranced Dane.

"Aw…you see even in a trance he's thinking of our Little America!" Francis squealed feeling like a teen girl watching her favorite coupling.

"Wh-whatev-AHHHHH!" England shouted as Denmark fell on him, rubbing their cheeks together… "Alfred…Alfred…Alfred" was his small mantra as he was in pure bliss.

"Hey, he is my boyfriend…you uncivilized brute!" he kept thwacking the large Scandinavian only to be smacked by the stronger nation.

"I'm not uncivilized! Take that back…AL!" he whined as he started squeezing France in a tight hug. "I can't stay mad at you….min kærlighed!"

"When I count from three to one…you will fall into real sleep and you'll wake up refreshed in the morning…also you will have no recollection of anything that happened under hypnosis." ordered Arthur as he tried pulling his lover away, enjoying the threesome in his head.

_(Author's Note: Oh France! XD)_

"One…

…Two…

…Three."

Like a bulb that got turned off, Matthias fell over France effectively crushing the air out of him. He snored softly as the carpet tickled his nose.

"Help me, Mon Cher!" gasped France, out of breath.

"Oh…y-yeah!" he pulled his boyfriend out of the hug. He kissed his love by the cheeks earning him a loud laugh and a squeal.

"Mon cher…that was so cute!" Francis placed a hand on his cheek while he shook his head in pure titillation.

* * *

_**so at first Denmark says 'do you like it'...then he says then 'take off my shirt, if you don't mind'...then America says 'my turn'**_

_**then france says 'It's so beautiful'.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fate is kind

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hiya! I really like this one...Oh yeah, this is the end of arc 2. I'll be making 2 more. One is pretty serious and dark but the last one is more light-hearted, comedic, with a lot of fluff and smut. so bear with me. I've already started on the next arc...It's like two stories in one.**_

_**Get ready for the next arc: Bloody Mirror and the Nyx's Lace.**_

_**DENAME FOREVER. Please support...thanks for the views, thanks for still reading this one. although I hope more people would comment, u know just to know if you wanted to share ideas and stuff and built a better DenAme community! LOL. I am noticing that i really like writing Norway's parts lately.**_

* * *

_"I don't see why you can't just move in to my house?!" shouted America across the living room. They had their fair share of arguments but a whole week of one in a span of the three-week old relationship was just ridiculous._

_Denmark got his grey wool trench coat from the couch and placed it on top of his red and black flannel shirt and faded jeans. He looked angrily at his young lover "We've already been through this Alfred; I AM STILL A COUNTRY WITH RESPONSIBILITIES! I can't simply leave my home and go to your house." he answered._

_"Oh yeah right, all you do is go to Norway's house and annoy the crap out of him!" Alfred said with crossed arms. "Plus, you seem to handle your work well even if we're still in freakin' Japan" he added._

_"That doesn't mean I don't have a crap load of work back at home!" the Dane pulled on his own hair in annoyance. His boyfriend was driving him nuts, he demanded too much from him and he thought girls were high-maintenance. "How about you, have you considered moving in with me?"_

_"Oh, hell no. I'm already piling up a ton of work load just 'cause I'm in Japan for almost a month now…spending time with MY LOVABLE DANISH MAN!" he shouted sarcastically "Why the fuck would I move to your country, isn't it like the __**133th largest**__ country in the world?" he asked mockingly._

_The Dane gritted his teeth as his face turned bright red in anger "You know as well as fuck that that's just the metropolitan part of my country or have you forgotten about Greenland and Faroe Islands again?" he walked up to his boyfriend, infuriated._

_"How can I forget? I'm freaking Einstein either way, I'm still like the 3__rd__ largest country and you're just the 12__th__…that means I have a lot more responsibilities than you" he glared deeply to his boyfriend's icy-blue eyes. Denmark was pushed aback feeling a stabbing pain in his heart._

_"Are you even listening to yourself, Alfred? Where the fuck did you get those words, huh? My country is still a country that needs attending to…size doesn't matter…we are always going to be busy, it's our job" he said trying his best to seek reason. He turned his back. "I thought I saw you for who you really are." he turned his head, giving America a glimpse to his cold eyes. "But now, I think you were just fucking me up for some shitty plan…"_

_America bit his lips and looked away. The Dane turned around fully with his arms crossed "As long as we're being truthful here…I think that your bagels are fucked up, your beer's lousy, and your cross-over shit is just a pitiful way of showing that you. don't. have. originality. You are just a FAKE. NOBODY." Matthias was mad; he didn't know what he was saying. He felt something in his heart…guilt …anguish…but he was so pissed that he didn't care anymore._

* * *

"So…uh, L-lu, how to do you feel about…you know…me and him?" America asked his Norwegian friend as they trekked deeper into a forest. Norway was silent while he pondered for a concrete answer.

"I've been under four-hundred years of darkness because of him but I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm happy for both of you." He gave a small smile.

"But…ah…don't you have any worries?" Alfred asked again. This time Norway was clearly surprised but looked at him with very calm eyes.

"What's going on? Don't tell me you want to back out now?" he stopped in his tracks and turned his body to face the younger nation.

"It's not that, it's just… I'm scared what others might say behind our backs, you know? I've never exactly dated anyone before him. Plus, others don't exactly like me and with him dating me…wouldn't they start hating him too?" America with worried eyes looked at Norway.

"You mean Europe, right? **_*sigh*_** our continent is full of grudges and a lot of our neighbors harbor them against each other. Some people are bound to hate him…it's not really you. Also, they're just scared of you, most of the times…and being insensitive is just a way to cope." He let out a heavy sigh.

"D-do you hate him? Or do you **_'love'_**him?" said the young nation in a tense posture and determined face.

"I don't hate him. I love him like a brother. It's just really hard not to even if he made as live like dogs long ago." Norway started walking again causing America to follow.

"But…I also want you to be safe and happy with him. He really needs it and you need it. Just be careful." Cautioned Norway with his firm hands on the American's shoulder.

"I believe in fate and if you two are meant for each other…Fate will push you two closer…just enjoy the ride. His fair to everyone" Lukas pointed up to the sky.

Alfred smiled as the beam of sunlight made the snowy forest glisten.

* * *

_"Well what about you? You always think you're right and you don't give a damn for anybody else's say in anything. YOU ARE A FUCKING BULL IN A CHINA SHOP. And YOU ARE SO LOUSY IN BED. Honestly, I thought that the 'King' would be better than that. Oh, and when you bottom you always have your tongue out like a whore and I feel like your mother trying to push it back in its place!" Alfred's face was so hot you could fry eggs on it. He felt those words escape from his mouth and immediately wanted to take it back. It wasn't true…he never felt that way towards his beloved Dane. But hell would freeze over before he'd take anything back._

_Denmark looked down and chuckled softly "Well if that's how you feel…to think I almost asked my boss to request for more 'special relations' with your country" his smile was big and his eyes were hazy looking off the distance._

_"What? Like a union? Like the Kalmar union? Thanks, but no thanks." He crossed his arms as he saw his boyfriend's dazed smile transform to a scowl. "You can't handle yourself with people, you can't handle yourself when you're alone and I'm pretty sure I won't last long in an __**abusive**__ relationship." Ranted the American blabber-mouth._

_The Dane couldn't speak. He felt his soul crumble as he was reminded of the monstrosity he became as the King of Scandinavia. He could hear the wails of his fellow Nordics, the howls of the unforgiving wind, and his own tears that dripped in time with his blood. He closed his eyes as he rushed towards the door. He couldn't see that damned American's face again; maybe that's why the world hated him. It was all too clear for Matthias…this was a big mistake. THIS WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN HIS LIFE._

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?" his boyfriend bitched out. Denmark gave him a look that could have melted him. Alfred was frozen in place as cold winds picked up from behind the Viking._

_"You know… I'm not the only one that's __**abusive.**__" He bowed mockingly. "I'd rather be alone than be with an unstable asshole!" The Dane glared down with his axe pointed at his lover. "You should probably start taking medication now or are you too suicidal or maybe homicidal for that shit?" Matthias snickered in disgust. Alfred could already feel the blow…he wasn't some crack-head…but he tried taking his own life more than once…at times where he felt a world without America was definitely a world without hate. In a span of less than a century, he's already tried cutting himself off ten times, none ever being successful…but the satisfaction of being almost dead was something Alfred twistedly treasured._

_"G-get out!" shouted America, his eyes gave in. Torrents of tears soaked the floor as he pointed at the door. The Dane turned around but stopped at the handle giving a pained look his boyfriend couldn't see. _

_"See ya 'round, Ass-merica!" Denmark waved his hand in the air as he put on his coat._

_"Don't count on it, Reluctant Bastard!"_

* * *

"Mattie…do you really like me being with Al?" asked the Dane as he pushed his hands deeper to his warm pockets.

"I'm okay with it, honestly. But…I'm scared, I can't help but worry. I-it's not you but…he's never been in a serious relationship before. I don't know what'll happen to him if you two don't work out. And what about you? Why the sudden question?" Canada looked at the taller man, with his strong violet eyes

"I don't know. I'm just realizing now that I'm in a real relationship. Nothing forced, nothing fake." He said calmly letting out a warm breathe that was visible due to the cold forest air.

"I'm sure even he's realizing it right now" the Canadian man patted his brother's boyfriend's back.

Denmark chuckled loudly before quieting down "I'm just scared that we're burning too bright…only to get put out in the end, _ved du hvad jeg mener?" _Matthew nodded using only context to understand him. "What if he starts resenting me along the way?"

"Have you asked yourself if you're the one who'd start resenting my brother?" the Canadian said in a concerned manner. The Dane nodded.

"From time to time, I do…I-I don't want that to happen."

"The funny thing about flames is that there'll still be coal and wood to keep it alight, in some sense." Canada smiled.

"Let life take its course. Enjoy him while you can."

"I will." Answered Denmark with a small smile…trying not to let the words get to him.

* * *

_The door slammed behind Denmark. America felt his knees shake and his heart break. So, this was how a three-week old relationship dies. Silent tears streamed down his eyes as he felt the remaining piece of his pride smashed into millions of pieces. He was right, that bastard. He was once a nation trying to keep himself alive and his people happy but along the road…his world was spun to a web of darkness. The inviting words of death were his music under his smile._

_He was once 'us, the people' not 'I, the person'. Then he became a power house. That changed everything. All eyes were on his every move…waiting for a time to slip up and when he did it was him against the world, literally. He always wanted to say something like __**'it hurts'**__ or __**'I'm not all burgers'**__, but he couldn't. He was afraid that his true self would be more hated than he was now. An America that wasn't naïve was an America to be feared...an America to be feared was better annihilated. _

_His knees gave way and he was now weeping in the ground, none can compare to the despair he felt…not even his darkest moment, the day he was left alone to wallow in misery. The days were his throat was slit and his wrists were slashed._

_He promised that he won't leave…He promised to love him for Alfred not America… __**"You promised to love me…for me".**__ No one ever got to see the side of Alfred that he hid. But now, he wasn't loved anymore …the person he cared about and cared about him was gone. The warm feeling of his tight hug or his sweet and genuine kiss…his eyes that always made him calm down…his persuasive smile…were gone, no one's left but him. The room was dark once more._

* * *

"So now, Alfred your challenge is to get out of the woods on your own, if you can't…then at least keep yourself alive. I'll come and get you tomorrow." Lukas turned away and left America in the deepest part of the forest. America looked curiously at the trees.

"Oh yeah…you can't use your powers or follow me. This is a very special forest." Added Norway. America gave out an inaudible scoff. The mysterious country disappeared leaving the young powerhouse behind.

"Can't use my powers? Yeah right." America smiled as he flapped his ethereal wings. He zoomed towards the morning sky, feeling the cool air around him. He felt happy for amount but suddenly he felt discomfort.

_'Will we last?'_ he thought of his lover, afraid to know whether they'll just stop loving each other in the end.

* * *

_Matthias walked as fast as he could to the elevator and ran out of it in an even faster pace. He bolted out of the building, not caring where he'd go…All he knew was that he's back at square zero. __**Alone**__. His last ray of Sunshine, the last one that didn't hesitate to love him back was gone. He gripped his axe tighter. He bit his lips as he tried not to cry…He held back sniffles and sobs as he ran, not caring how many people he caused to fall or stumble. He didn't care for anybody anymore. He'd be better off dead. He wanted to be._

_The words like 'Kalmar' and 'abusive' were stuck in his head, making his brain throb in pain in time with hi s still beating but broken heart._

_He was really a damned idiot. He shouldn't have let his mind get fucked by Spain. After the dissolution of the union…his boss, his devil of a boss started whispering things…things that threw him on the edge. _

**_You aren't alone, you've got us…you don't need those stupid countries…you're the king! _**

_How wrong he was… he tried getting everybody back…pestering them to always meet up for some idiotic reason. But the truth is he doesn't know what to say, he just blurts out whatever came to his mind so that he won't be alone. _

_But he still felt alone…he felt his brothers' wariness, they still couldn't forget even if they tried their hardest. All that changed when a certain American came into his life. He opened doors that he closed for centuries…he felt ease in his soul. He felt his nightmares go away. But he fucked it up again. That was what he was good at._

_He looked around with puffy eyes and red cheeks. A bar was nearby and that meant having a reunion with his old friend, alcohol! He decided to board a plane next thing in the morning, not caring if he was going to be dying of alcohol poisoning. He'd lock himself up and won't go to any meetings again. It didn't matter, nothing mattered._

_To think that he finally let someone in…only to get burned again._

* * *

"I think we're here." Said the Canadian pointing at the small lit clearing. The whole walk was unbelievably quiet, which was something Matthew didn't expect from the European.

"Oh…so you're leaving me here? How long?" Matthias asked straight to the point. It surprised the younger nation; he didn't know that he'll catch on this quickly.

"J-just for today. Try to make it out of this forest or at least survive the night, we'll be picking you up tomorrow." Canada smiled weakly as he patted Kumajirou's head.

"Okay then." Answered the Dane in a soft voice, still deep in his thoughts. Matthew gave a small nod before leaving him in peace.

_'Is it all worth it?'_ wondered Matthias, fearing for the worst, fearing that he'll be left alone again.

* * *

_It's three in the morning and Alfred hasn't stopped crying. If he was being honest, he felt so gay right now…I mean he did have a boyfriend but this was a bit too prissy for him. He kept trying to stop the tears from falling but it just won't, maybe after a hundred and forty years? _

_He hugged on his pillow tighter; Imagining Matthias was still with him. He was miles away from acceptance but something in him urged not to even consider coming close to that line. He closed his puffy eyes as he bit on his soft pillow. He was kicking himself…it was his fault. He shouldn't have pushed Matthias away. The Dane tried everything to make him see reason and all he did was kick his pride to the ground, like the dirty rat people thought America was._

_'God…please don't let this be over. I can't. I just can't'_ he screamed inwardly. _'Please, I know you can hear me…I know you can'_.

NOT FLASH-A-BACK-A

"D-d-da-amn i-i-it-t-t-t!" America said with chattering teeth as he rose from the supposedly frozen lake he fell on. _'I'm not used to this! Why couldn't he take me somewhere warmer?'_ He shivered wildly as he dragged his wings with every step. He shouldn't have stepped on the ice.

To make it worse he tripped on a rock and fell face first on sticky mud sludge. He groaned in annoyance. This was probably a bad day for him.

He sat under a tree as he huddled his limbs closer for warmth, He wiggled his toes to prevent hypothermia as well as his fingers. He desperately needed his wings to fluff up now…the down would make him feel warmer.

_'I don't get it, why am I suddenly questioning our relationship? Why can't I just be the dumbass people saw me for? Life would be a lot less stressful. It's not like anybody wants us to last. If they did want us to be together then they wouldn't have put us through all this. I mean we're all busy…Tei'_ America grumbled a bit. Why was his heart becoming heavy?

_*FLASH-A-BAK-A_

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*_

_America groaned frustratingly, just what he needed a freaking phone call in the middle of his break down. He grouchily got his phone from the floor and looked at the screen._

_'Tei-Tei'_

_He had a rock stuck in his throat. He tried his best to keep his heart beat slow. He tried to stop the sniffling and gagging from affecting his voice._

_"H-hello?"_

_"Oh, AMERICA! __***hic***__ so feakin' __***hic***__ miss ya 'lready! __***hic***__ did'ya know~ t-that WILD flamINGus are like totally __***hic***__ gay-pink __***hic***__ because of a hig__**-*hic*-**__igh concentration of Beta-Carotene __***hic***__ in the __***hic***__ plankton __***hic***__ they eat? Åh min Gud, could you imagine if we __***hic***__ did what they did? W-we'd be like PINKTU! If ya take 'way the Carotene… they __***hic***__ turn pale, no wonder __***hic***__ flamingos look so __***hic***__ boring in zoos! THEY NEEDZ TO'BE WILD!"_

_"W-where are you?"_

_"Oh wait… Did ya know that __***hic***__ Bismuth __***hic***__ is the __***hic***__ largest nat'rl'y stable 'lement!"_

_"Matthias! Where the hell are you?" he's been drinking too much again... wait he hasn't got drunk on anything for weeks until now. Now the American's problem was his boyfriend, or at least he still loves him like one, being a Smart-drunk!_

_"Oh… 'm in a…train __***hic***__ stashun!" he slurred. America's jaw dropped, how the hell did he get signal there?_

_"Why're you there? Why did you call?"_

_"I can't __***hic***__go back th're__**…*hic***__ you made it clear that __***hic***__ you didn't want me __***hic***__ so I'm gonna __***hic***__ freakin' sleep __***hic***__ on a train!" he said just then America started to feel his eyes water again when he heard sniffles on the other line "I-I still love you, Alfred! I don't __***hic***__ care if ya don't luv me __***hic***__ back…I'll still love __***hic***__-ou!" America couldn't handle it anymore._

_"DAMN IT, MATTHIAS, TELL ME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, RIGHT NOW!" he growled extremely concerned. He'd see a flying pig swimming in Mariana's trench without any safety gear and burning in blue flames, before he'd even remotely consider leaving him there._

_"Oh, 'm here in…AHHHHHH!" he yelled, Alfred kept yelling if the Dane was okay but he only heard gravel shuffling and Danish curses. "Matthias!" Then he heard a train coming. He kept yelling Denmark's name urging him to get out of the way and but he didn't hear his Dane's sweet voice. The sound was slowly getting softer until it was a complete dead silence. _

_America dropped to his knees…was he? Was Matthias gone? Alfred clenched his fist and pounded the floor. His eyes closed and his teeth clenched in anger. Why couldn't he be more careful? Why didn't he stop Matthias from leaving?_

_"Yo! __***hic***__ Alfred, I'm in __***hic***__ in Tokyo train station. Why __***hic***__ wanna give me my __***hic***__ grand farewell?" said the very drunk Dane._

_America's eyes went wide, he fumbled his phone. "T-tei Tei, what the hell happened!?" America asked with his eyes reddening as if it wasn't red already._

_"Oh I just…um __***hic***__ fell on the __***hic***__ rails and jumped out of the freak__***hic***__ way before I became a squished __***hic***__ bagel" America couldn't see it but Matthias was doing Italy eyes until his eyes drowsily opened. "Wait, d-did you just call me 'Tei __***h**__ic* Tei'?"_

_"Oh…um…Damn it, just don't move a muscle and I am going to pick you up!" he scolded his drunken boyfriend. His heart fluttered in joy and a bit of annoyance. He almost died of a heart-attack right there._

_"…mph… kærlighed" he whispered on the phone with his voice shaking. America smiled weakly upon hearing his pet name "Keep your ass in one piece…would you?" He almost begged his now laughing boyfriend._

**_~DO NOT screw this up again~_**_ said a strong whispering voice. Alfred stood up and wiped his tears and rubbed his nose, he was going to pick up a certain Dane that he was dying to kick in the ass. He smiled as he got his jacket._

*NOT A FLASH-A-BACK-A

Alfred smiled. Why was he getting so upset anyway? All that mattered was the love between them and if they wanted them to break-up, he'd wave a finger at them. _'He's the best thing that ever happened to me…and that's never happened before'_

America stood up as he folded his wings back. He was in danger of hypothermia…but he'll live through it, what's more important is getting out of here. Then he can finally pick up where he and his lover picked off.

* * *

_A song echoed throughout the station. Denmark had his whole body lying on the floor minus his head which was leaning against a concrete column._

_Maybe he was a bit too hard on Alfred. He was just a young nation after all; he doesn't know all the ropes yet. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking but his boss might be able to understand him going away for awhile. Plus the internet was how people did it these days._

_Besides, it's not like he didn't want to wake up next to him every day. He wanted to protect that rascal…He's been under a lot of condescending eyes lately. _

_"Damn __***hic*,**__ why can't __***hic***__ people stop pick__***hic***__ on him!" he shouted loudly. He remembered the great depression, he wasn't going to admit it but America wasn't entirely at fault…everybody had their own faults on it and there he saw the American just accepted it in behalf of the whole world. Why, he would've stood up and yelled how freaking assholes they were, his beloved America wasn't some scapegoat. _

*NOT A FLASH-A-BACK-A

Denmark cursed and grumbled as he flicked his hands in a weird way. He kept forcing his powers to materialize but all he got was some weak blue sparks and puny winds. Did Canada put something in his pancakes?

He gave up. He lied there in the snow looking at the sky as it got dark. He looked at his small fire, just enough for two…he guessed. He sighed annoyed at the stupid feelings that plagued his mind. The unwelcomed feelings of uncertainty.

_'I don't know what I'm gonna do if we do end. I'm just hopeless. I could've just held back…might've done both of us a favor. I'm not really the person to think things through, though. Maybe we should've started slower, just to get the feel of each other'_ Denmark looked longingly at the flame before snapping back up to the sky. _'Who am I kidding? This is the happiest I've felt in eons…but does he feel that way too?'_

_*FLASH-A-BACK-A_

_He started hearing footsteps and forced one of his eyes to see who it was. What he saw was perfection. His honey-blonde hair effortlessly parted on the side with that adorable cow lick as the divider. His complexion was not really tan but not dead-pale. His face strong yet boyish. His body was anything but obese or scrawny. And finally those eyes…like looking directly at the ocean._

_"Tei-tei" The American hurriedly went to his boyfriend, Alfred's eyes were watery. He hugged him tightly eliciting tears from the Dane's icy-blues. Alfred then pulled away still holding his bigger boyfriend by his biceps and smacked his head._

_"Ow... why did __***hic***__ ya do that?" whined Denmark cutely._

_"You made me worried sick! GOD, I almost thought that you were dead, Matthias!" huffed America like a mom._

_"Did ya really mean it?"Asked the bigger Dane in a completely sober manner. America frowned. "Are ya afraid that I'll be abusive? Like I was before…am I really lousy in bed?" America shook his head. "Ya don't have to lie…I could ask pointers here and the-" he cut off by a needy kiss from Alfred. Denmark melted into it before pulling away. "Don't say that! You're the only one that made me feel safe and wanted." He kissed him again. "The only one that can make me moan like a whore every night!" he placed his head against Matthias's chest. "Don't change. I was stupid to say lies about you" he grew silent for a while "…did you really mean what you said…about me?" his head resting on Matthias's strong chest._

_"No. Ya know people spit out lies when their pissed." He smiled weakly at his boyfriend. "I love the way you cook something different every time. You always try to help people even if they're practically doing everything to not even get close to you. …YOU ARE AN ORIGINAL, Alfred. I'd be damned next time I let somebody hurt you. You're the only one who made me feel less alone." he cupped the younger nation's cheeks. "Right back at'cha, Tei-Tei."_

_"mmm…carry me!" the Dane said with eyes closed and mouth pouting. He stretched his arms and legs out. America groaned and picked up his boyfriend. Denmark wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's nape and squeezed his thighs against the hips presented before him. _

_America blushed at how cute he was being. His boyfriend was always exciting and unpredictable. It was a good change from the monotony of his life. Their bodies faced each other and his intoxicated Dane started nibbling on his neck._

_America suppressed a moan "…not now, please!" he growled. Denmark whispered something to his ear, making Alfred jump in his place but he remained adamant._

_"Aw…no make-up sex?" sulked the drunk Matthias._

_"We aren't finished with our talk…and besides I don't want to wake up next to you naked with the last thing you remember is being pissed" he answered._

_"Come on, I remember everything when I'm drunk! *__**hic***__"he slurred._

_"Sure you do" said America sarcastically._

_"EEYUP. 1867, that night in the bar. You saw me…I hugged you tightly…yer heart started to flutter…yer face was a tomato and you loved the way my awesome pecs were pressed to yer back!" he answered proudly with America blushing wildly._

_"How-what? How do you remember that?" he asked in utter embarrassment._

_"I don't know… I never forgot any of my drunken mem'ries!" said Denmark in a more sober manner. "Do you have a car?"_

_"Nope. We're walking" _

_Matthias started squirming "let go. I don't want to tire ya out, rascal!" he whined._

_"It's no problem… please just get some rest" the American smiled at his boyfriend who was still a bit worried._

*NOT A FLASH-A-BACK-A

_'Can't argue with the kid'_ Matthias had his hands under his head as he relaxed into a smile. _'I fell for an idiot…but I guess he fell for an idiot too. Screw them, I'm gonna make this work. I want this to have some sort of meaning. So be it if I get scarred….It's not like I don't have a couple dozen already.'_

He did have many scars. His whole upper body was decorated with it. But it seems that in just a month, the scars on his forearms were starting to vanish, not to mention the large gash on his chest, hip, abs, upper back, his shoulders and biceps. Maybe all he needed was somebody for him to lean on…he accumulated all of them for the past centuries but not one of them started to fade until now.

_'I really am an idiot in love with an idiot'_

Matthias laughed loudly…he'll just get out of here first thing in the morning.

* * *

_At least a half-hour through walking down the streets of Tokyo, America tried to restrain himself from all of his boyfriend's sexual advances. _

_"Hey, kærlighed, please put me down" said Denmark flatly, a lot more sober now. "No, you shouldn't walk yet" Alfred answered in concern._

_"Please…I don't wanna go home yet…Let's just sit down." He said tiredly. America couldn't say no to him. He found a bench and carefully placed his boyfriend down who was gesturing the younger American to sit down with him._

_"There was once a sprout." America looked at his nostalgic boyfriend. "It was put on some good soil and was tended to every day with love. The sprout had two caretakers before, both never met each other. They never crossed paths; they didn't know the other existed. Of course, the sprout had some shitty days too. Like this one time, it wasn't even watered for years. It wilted, but somehow out of nowhere, that very same sprout grew again. Around it were big trees, which seemed to always notice the sprout…but the sprout never noticed itself…it never thought it existed. After…uh , let's say, a hundred forty years…somebody dumped a crap load of Hungarian manure on it, at first it started to grow and grow but it ultimately shrunk down. Sometime later, a Russian blizzard covered its land. A lot of the trees thought the sprout wouldn't make it." He looked at his boyfriend with a cheesy grin._

_"But it did and for the first time, it grew. After a century, it has finally recognized itself." The Dane grabbed Alfred's arm. "The two gardeners didn't know it but it was only when they worked together did the sprout started growing. They dug up the sprout from the snow and took care of it until it bloomed" America blushed finally getting what the story meant. America knew how much Denmark loved to write or make stories up. Was this the reason he was quiet the whole time?_

_"Then the caretakers started fighting over what soil should the beautiful sprout should grow in. the angry shouts of the two made the sprout frail and weak. So the awesome Danish one decided that it'll be better if they used the other's soil" he smiled brightly as his boyfriend "Truth be told, he didn't want to let the sprout die…or be alone" his eyes were asking forgiveness. America looked at those eyes for a second, as much as he wanted him to move in with him, he couldn't._

_"But the more awesome American one said Danish soil was way better for the plant." He smiled ruffling his boyfriend's hair._

_"kærlighed, you don't have to. I'll move in…I can operate away from Copenhagen…don't worry" he gripped his boyfriend's hand tighter._

_"No, it's where you live and besides I've always wanted to stay there…like you said…internet!" he smiled._

_"No! I am moving to America!"_

_"I said I'M MOVING TO DENMARK!"_

_They started laughing upon the realization. Were they really fighting about this again? They never let go of their hands…they didn't want to. But the dilemma wasn't even over yet._

* * *

America sneezed loudly. He had a cold…damn the cold waters. He looked at the starlit night. He couldn't fly out here, he tried but he always seemed to come back at the place Norway left him in. Also, if he kept flying, the less energy he had to last the night. So walking was the only option left.

"So much for getting out of here" muttered Alfred. He gave up hours ago. For the time being exploring wouldn't be so bad, right? The first thing America noticed was that the forest was dearth of animals. Only trees and shrubs were present. It was as if Norway wanted him to eat bark.

The American heard flickers of a small flame. He looked passed the dark trees and shrubs and saw an orange light. Could it be? America ran to the light, wanting to clasp the warmth.

"Lucky me." He smiled as he slid his way to the fire, placing his hands in front of it as he felt the warmth of the fire go through his body. It felt nice…almost as nice as Denmark's cuddles or his sweet words. For a Scandinavian country…he was extremely warm like a cushion but he was also warm to the point that he got colds fairly quickly.

_'Been using the heater for too long…guess my tolerance to the cold kinda plummeted. Hehe'_ Alfred remembered the first time he saw him with a cold, few years before they got together.

He was also hard.

Alfred could feel his cheeks warm up as he felt a sudden urge to pleasure himself.

_'If you were only here, Tei-Tei…how're you? __**Where **__are you?'_ He looked up the stars, one of their favorite things to do together.

"Gotcha!" somebody grabbed him from behind, he's voice was familiar. America knew only one person who had that voice.

"T-Tei-Tei?"

"Al?" the larger man released the young nation. America looked up and nodded with a teary smile. He felt huge arms crush him in a tight embrace. Alfred returned the favor and hugged him tightly too.

They felt the warmth of each other's bodies. Finally, they were together….

"A-A-ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" America sneezed loudly "S-sorry."

Matthias laughed as he hugged tighter but this time they sat down near the fire.

"How did ya get here? Min kærlighed." Asked the taller Dane then he pecked his beloved American's forehead.

"Norway told me to stay here for the night…or get out of here myself. I kinda picked waiting for him for the mean time" America answered openly.

"You're brother said the same thing!" Denmark nuzzled his face on the crook of America's neck, tickling his nose with his hair.

"…I am totally gonna make this work for us" Alfred smiled as he rubbed his runny nose.

"I'll do everything I can to keep our fire going too" Matthias smiled with tears daring to drop. He tossed some more firewood he gathered for the meek flame.

"The funny thing about flames is that there'll still be coal and wood to keep it alight" the American continued rubbing his nose as he uttered his brother's words.

"I'm pretty sure He'll give us a shot. He's a fair guy, ya know?" the Dane pointed up to the sky.

"Say…do you have something to eat?" asked the younger nation who hasn't eaten a thing since breakfast.

"I found some berries along the way…I've tried it about five minutes ago and I haven't started reacting so they're probably safe." The Scandinavian gave a sharky grin as he handed out a palm full of red berries.

America shoved it all to his face earning a forced smile from his boyfriend. Suddenly he also heard the Dane's gut grumble.

America looked down humiliated feeling how unfair he was being. He pulled him in for a kiss, portioning half of the juices to his mouth. Alfred felt weak all of the sudden as his Danish lover started to fight for dominance. But he did pull away eventually.

"It's way better when you're in it!' winked Denmark.

"Promise me that you won't leave." the young country rested his head on his lover's lap.

"Promise." Uttered the older one as he grabbed him for another tight hug before lying on the soft snow.

It was nice that America had someone to hold him. He felt safe, he really felt how young he was, and he felt protected.

Both of them slowly drifted to a content slumber.

* * *

_Denmark pulled America in for a tight hug…the younger blonde felt safe as their hearts beat as one until he heard sniffles and sobs. Denmark's voice was shaky._

_"Please…let me, I don't wanna be alone again. I love you, kærlighed" he said in between sobs. He kept repeating and repeating. "No more…lonely nights. I don't want to be alone. Don't go!" _

_"I know you don't want to be alone but you can't just leave your country" he rubbed his boyfriend's back._

_"I'll visit, sometimes. What's more important is spending time with you." He answered hugging America tighter._

_"Well what about…facebook or facetime? Er…skype?" asked America, he didn't want Matthias to regret this._

_Denmark pouted… "Those things haven't been invented yet…it's like 2008" _

_(yup me breaks the rule of continuity…hey I did do it during the Karaoke battle, didn't I?)_

_A light bulb sprang out of Matthias's head. He looked at a curious American. "We have monthly meetings right?" America nodded. "Why don't I move down to your place and stay there for two weeks then we can book the same room during meetings?" America looked quizzically "Go on."_

_"Then the next month…I won't move down to your place and we'll just book another room for the next meeting. Then the cycle repeats, the month after, I'll crash at your house again!" he smiled. America looked unimpressed which made the Dane frown a bit._

_"There's a flaw to your plan." He crossed his arms. "What? My Plan's flawless!" interjected the Dane._

_"You forgot me moving up to your place!" smiled America. "You don't always have to book flights…I'll book flights to your place too. I want to know everything about my Tei-Tei's land." The smirk plastered on America's face made Denmark's face grin like a shark._

_"So it's alternating. I go down +meeting. Meeting. You go up+meeting, Ja?" his boyfriend asked._

_"Definitely" grinned America. He kissed the Dane on the forehead, before the Dane suddenly attacked his lips fiercely. He was doing it the way America loved, biting his bottom lips…sucking expertly. He was in heaven. The way he made their tongues twist and bend in ways thought impossible._

_ America snapped out of his trance…'guess he's still a bit drunk'. Denmark started straddling him. He kissed on Alfred's collarbone leaving hickeys again and not even caring that there were cars passing by. He pulled away._

_"Damn, bare kneppe mig, Alfred ... kneppe mig hårdt!" he demanded in his hot native tongue. It's an uncommon treat to fuck the Dane, and it was a treat that Alfred would never refuse._

_"B-but what about your back?"America asked cautiously._

_ "You'll carry me around!" he said with a grin._

_"Well, we should probably continue this in our apartment" America pushed his boyfriend away and got to his feet. Denmark just lied down, smiling with flushed cheeks._

_"Carry." He stretched out his arms "Don't wanna waste precious energy." He added._

_"What about __**my **__energy?" America whined as he picked up the Dane like how he did before. It was a bit awkward in circumspect._

_"I'll do all the work then!" he started licking and nibbling on his lover's ear before moving to his plump Adam's apple earning a sharp gasp._

_"S-stop it!"_

_"Stop being so hot then!"_

* * *

"Alright guys, we are here to pick them up!" smiled a very happy Filipino boy with rich brown hair and some blonde highlights.

"I really can't wait, can you kuya Canada?" peeped the Filipina, Maria.

"Oh…I am." He smiled widely.

"What was the point of your and Norway's test again?" asked the Finnish man with his Swedish husband in hand.

"Norway and I are the ones most worried about their relationship…We're afraid that they'll just make each other's wounds bigger. We just wanted to make sure that we'll see it before it happens…" Canada trailed off.

"You'll…see…it?" England was deep in thought but before long he too understood what they meant.

"They're in the same forest. A charmed forest. It is run by fate." Said Norway.

"Destin? I don't get it." Chirped the confused Francis. A lot of them were confused even Russia and the Philippines duo, strong believers of fate.

"The forest pushes people to their destiny…destiny to succeed or die or in this case love. It won't let you die, if it isn't your fate. It won't let you go, if it isn't your fate." Norway explained patiently.

"What does that have to do with comrade Fredka and Denmark?" asked Russia still confused.

Norway sighed heavily "They'll cross paths if that's what fate wanted or they won't. If they do…it can go a lot of ways. Someone might get hurt…dead even…it might be an accident or maybe they'll fight and break up. If they don't meet each other that means they're bound to break-up and we'll be able to read it and thus we will be able to handle their break-up better, if they haven't broken up already."

"That's a bit too harsh isn't it…big brother?" whispered Iceland.

"Fate's given us the advantage here. I know we all have heard great things from the past few days but at least now…we can stop them if ever they try to rip each other's throats or start doing crack or whatever, eh?" said the Canadian. He was a bit hurt, but he'd do anything to stop America from committing suicide again.

"L-let's get going then!" he smiled weakly as he placed one heavy feet in front of the other.

"TEI-TEI look, I think I see a clearing!" they heard a loud voice from the forest.

"Yeah? Hopefully, it's really what you're saying, this is the 10th time this morning!" said a stronger voice in a light Danish accent.

"Oh come on…even if it's the tenth one, at least we have each other, plus Lu and Mattie will pick us up, right? So you sure you didn't see any clearings yesterday?"

"Nah. Always ended up where I started, you?"

"Same."

France and the Philippine duo smirked. They gave victorious smiles at the two doubters, Canada and Norway.

"Tei-Tei! We made it!" The fair-haired pair was finally made visible with the younger blonde pulling the older blonde by the wrist. They had smiles on their faces as they casually glanced at each other. They recognized their families and smiled at them.

"Oh hey dudes! Ya don't have t'make a search party anymore!" the Dane laughed whole-heartedly.

Canada and Norway looked at each other in disbelief. But while the others clamored for the two, they smiled softly. They had nothing to worry about now, well maybe there were still some creases but they'll let them iron it out.

"…It was easy, especially when you have a warm and **_hard _**mattress that can hug you!" America squealed as he hugged his boyfriend by the hips from the side. The action made Denmark smile and roll his eyes as he patted his young lover's hair.

"Say, ya wouldn't have some food with ya…we're hungry!" asked the Dane with brazen eyes as he patted America's head faster. The latter also had eyes on anything considered food.

"W-well I did cook some _arroz caldo_…it's still warm s-Ahhh!" the Filipina squealed as the pair grabbed the warm bowl of Filipino congee.

They opened the container inhaling the exotic scent of watery rice with ginger, spices, and chicken. They shoved it in their mouths, completely splattering the contents on their faces. America got a chicken thigh and placed it near his lover's mouth. Denmark smiled and opened his mouth, carefully tearing the meat from the bones. He hummed at the savory taste of the chicken.

Alfred was later caught in surprise as a hand full of rice was shoved his open mouth making his boyfriend laugh. Then, he stopped, noticing the stray grain stuck on America's lips. He moved in closer and gave a small kiss. The young man blushed and looked away but a big gloved hand redirected his face back to meet his lover's smile.

"Jeg elsker dig, Alfred"

"Love you too, Tei-tei"

They gave their signature smile, not caring that their families were there, staring at them. For that single moment, they were alone.

Fate was kind.

* * *

_**Denmark says: "Do you know what i mean"**_

_**"Fuck me. Fuck me hard"**_

_***Did ya know that a lot of people from Denmark can speak English, next would be German, and last would be French. So I would totally theorize that he could speak all the Nordic languages...plus English, French, and German. I might use it someday...hahaha, I'm imagining them fighting over how many languages the know and America totally wins... XD**_

**_*I hope you didn't see the sprout story as lame XD...I was trying my hardest to make this._**


	11. Chapter 11: Nyx's lace

_**HIYA! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW ARC! It is extremely gory in some parts so fair warning. It is also very twisted. So no happy fun DenAme for the mean time. It's just because I don't think they're all happy, stupid faces...they deserve to have deeper and more complex emotions shown! (YEAH, I'm just into very round characters)...I hope you bear with me on this one.**_

_**The main inspiration for this was how the fandom sees Denmark as somebody who loved mermaids. so I used that here, just a lot darker. another was my friend's relationship. Which braved through their family's disapproval, followed by a lot of arguments, and then finally a third party (not another girl) and the environment.**_

_**I just wanted to experiment if i can keep on having ideas to see how stubborn they are against adversities and like no matter what, they won't let each other go! They promised, remember...chapter 10? lolzzzzzzzz.**_

_**Also I've been into some dark fics lately. Oh yeah, please don't comment on their OOC-ness. I mean I don't just want them to be goofballs that kept smiling**_

_**ENJOY! COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! BUT DO PLEASE COMMENT! XD. Oh yeah, let's expand the DenAme community, people!**_

*Please tell me if it wasn't gory enough! XD

* * *

**_Nyx's Lace:_**

"I'm telling you the truth, Tei-Tei. I AM NOT LYING!" America was positioned at the doorway. The hall behind him was lit brightly, in contrast to the room they were in that was still dark.

"How can I believe you? And don't call me _'Tei-Tei'_…that's not my name! Now tell me why you're acting like an idiot." answered the taller Danish man. He looked at the younger nation before him in anger.

"I told you already, we've been living together for the past two months. We're in a relationship!" said Alfred as he pounded the door in emphasis.

"Like I said before, if I've been in a relationship with you, then I should've remembered it. I don't, so that means it never happened!" Denmark crossed his arms. "You told me everybody knew it, so we asked everyone…not even your brother could answer _'yes'_. What's your deal, America?"

"I don't have any ulterior motives…I'm here to get things back on track. Something must've happen when you fell off the cl-" America was cut off when an axe was pointed directly at him.

"I don't remember falling off a cliff…I was here the whole time. If I did I should be dead right now. If I did, why don't I remember limping my broken body back to my house?" the annoyed European stomped on the ground in emphasis. "I only saw you sleeping on my couch this morning…you must've done something to me, right?"

"No…" America looked up with his ocean-blue eyes in obvious pain. The cold eyes before him fidgeted only slightly, the Viking lowered his axe.

"Get out." Ordered Matthias. Alfred turned his back but before he'd leave…he had something that he wanted to say.

"You like it when ham's served cold. Also, you always quadruple check your papers before you give it back to your boss. You like looking at plains and forests. You like watching the sun rise. You like telling stories. You wear glasses when you're at home since you need them to read."

"GET OUT! What are you, a stalker?"

"You hate being alone" America frowned with teary eyes. "You're scared that one day you'll be left alone again, like before. You're scared that you'd fuck up something dear to you. You let Norway cuss you because you feel that no matter what you do…he'd never forgive you. You're afraid of Spain and what he's done to you…what you became because of him. Yo-"

"I'm giving you one last warning. Get. Out." Denmark's hands started to shake. Under his skin…something seemed to crawl. It looked like a giant worm that pulsed like a vein. It must've been a vein…he is extremely pissed-off at the moment.

Alfred ran out as fast as he could, allowing the Dane to drop to his knees in shock.

How did he know so much about him? He knew things that never left the fore-corners of his house. He knew things that he kept locked away. How? How did he know about his fears? Even Norge and Sve didn't know him that well. But somehow a nation, not even half his age, knew him like an open book.

He felt a sharp pain in his head as he remembered the start of this dramatic day.

…

_The Dane leaned against the kitchen counter as he sipped his coffee, looking at the sleeping American that was somehow in his Greenland mansion. He had his arms crossed and his left feet swung smugly in front of the other. He had his glasses on as he thought of reasons why Alfred would be here. He patted down his snug grey shirt and maroon sweats. _

_The younger nation was now grumbling as he groggily woke up. Matthias took off his glasses, since he was ashamed to tell people he needed them. He got another cup of coffee to politely give to his friend._

_"Tei-Tei? TEI-TEI!" the American leapt towards him and gave him a tight hug. Since when was he 'Tei-Tei'? He rubbed the younger nation's back, trying to be polite. Suddenly, he pulled away and gave him a smack in the head._

_"What the hell was that for, America!?" he rubbed his head comfortingly._

_"That's for making me worried. You could've died!"_

_"Died from what?"_

_"From falling off the cliff, idiot! Why the hell would you do that anyway? I kept stopping you but you looked like a zombie, just marching to the end!" he crossed his arms._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Matthias asked in a hasty manner._

_"You might've had amnesia or something" Alfred started patting down on the messy light blonde hair._

_"Or…you were dreaming!" Denmark tensed as he tapped his foot. He tried to be as patient as need to start a war here, diplomacy's for the best._

_"Maybe you're right." America smiled, grabbed him by the nape, and kissed him lovingly. The Dane didn't know how to react. Was this a new America greeting?_

_He pulled away with his eyes in utter shock. "W-why did you kiss me?"_

_"Why? Aren't I allowed too?" America was now worried, why would he ask something as dumb as that?_

_"Why would you be allowed to? I'm not your lover!" Denmark tried to push off the crazy American._

_"But…You are…" America spaced out, his gaze deep in sadness._

…

The strong nation was lying across his bed, with a hand under his head and the other one gently caressing his lips. The feeling of America's lips were…familiar. Those lips felt like they were meant to be with his…what the fuck was he thinking? The American's crazy was rubbing off on him

He positioned himself to lie on his side as he pushed the damn thought away. He cringed his face…he suddenly guilt…sadness (?)… He could've just talked it over with him. He must've been too hard on him.

"Oh, DAMN IT!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth…he never felt this conflicted before in his life.

* * *

_"Hungary! You believe me right? We've had crazy sex a lot of times now…you have their videos, right?" nagged America pathetically._

_"N-no, Alfred, I don't. I didn't even know you two were dating." Elizaveta cocked her head in confusion, she's supposed to know when somebody hooks up with somebody._

_"That's because we're __**not**__ dating." Interjected the annoyed Dane._

_"No! Norway? Nat?"_

_Lukas just shook his head. Natalia hid behind his boyfriend as she thought long and hard._

_"Alfred! Stop it, eh? You're freaking everybody out." Ordered his older Canadian twin._

_"Mattie, you gotta believe me!" pleaded Alfred on his knees._

_"I can't…I really don't know where all of this is coming from!" Canada knelt down as he patted his brother's taut shoulder. America shrugged it off as he stood heading for the exit._

_…_

He felt a knife go through his heart and a big baguette stuffed in his throat. How can an awesome couple like them be forgotten? How could that have been all a dream? He'd show them his hickey trail, the trail that Denmark made just a few days ago, if he knew it was something considered as undeniable proof of their relationship.

The Oslo cityscape was absolutely breath-taking that night. The waters reflected the shining moon that had a hint of blue tonight and the lights were reminiscent to that of New York…just a bit less noisy. This would usually catch the American's attention and praise, if he wasn't too busy drunk-flying.

Yeah, Drunk-flying. Plane tickets weren't practical and sea fare looked boring and unawesome.

He'd had too much tonight and he was sure as hell that his Danish apartment was something he'd never consider going to at the moment. So, the next best thing was Lukas's place.

He sloppily flapped his two bright, translucent, golden-brown wings as he tried finding the condo he had out here.

His face was red because of the alcohol and his head felt too woozy to even care about if people saw him up in the sky. Why should he care? He's a thousand meters up the ground…in the clouds.

His droopy amber-eyes were caught by an iron-wrought balcony with bald-eagle busts on both ends. The rods glistened like black diamonds with the soft lights of the moon and the flickering flashes of the cityscape. This was his apartment alright; all he had to do was go down a couple of hundred meters and crash through the glass door.

He couldn't just land on a street and he didn't want to, he'd have to go up the stairs if he did that. He was drunk not stupid. Well, maybe he was crazy…

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" he yelled as he crashed to his glass door before rolling to the floor. He was so drunk that he didn't care that his arms had glass shards sticking out of them. He wasn't crazy…that's all that he got. That's all he had to go on, his memories…his wonderful memories.

"THE CLIFF!" America sat up. All of this happened after they fell off the cliff. It had too. Alfred scrunched his face up as he tried recalling it.

…

_"M-matthias!" Alfred shouted as he followed his boyfriend to the cliff. He woke up that night to see his lover gone and the door to his Greenland mansion opened. _

_But the other nation didn't listen; his hands were relaxed to his side as he walked hastily towards the end of the giant ledge. The American dashed towards him giving him a strong tackle that pinned him to the ground. _

_"There" he smiled smugly. What's going on?" America's smile faded when his boyfriend did not respond and instead started clawing his way to his destination. America tried dragging him back but even with super-strength; Denmark still managed to get the upper hand._

_America's soles were now digging deep on the soil, it burned like hell but he'd be in a lot of trouble if there was one less Nordic in the Nordic five._

_"Please stop it! Matthias! MATTHIAS!" Alfred could feel his soles on the edge as he gripped on the Dane's big feet tighter. The Viking was now dangling in mid-air as he trashed about, trying to make America release him._

_America looked at his eyes. They were vacant…and dark. _

_All of the sudden, he too was falling._

_Without hesitation, Alfred went into a diving position. Once he passed his lover he opened up his brilliant wings that shined brightly against the darkness of the night and sea. He got his boyfriend by his left feet and started flying upwards. _

_What the hell was wrong with him all of the sudden? He didn't even give him a reason. He wasn't drunk or under drugs and even if he was, he'd still answer him with grunts or made-up words._

_All of the sudden the dark clouds started covering the moon, lightning struck and winds howled wildly. The waves trashed against the rock that it almost crumbled._

_The American tried his best to fight the strong gusts of winds, but he tried harder to not let go of the foot he was holding. He dug in so deep that he drew out some blood from the callous feet, leaving a shallow gash on the sensitive skin. He was about to make it through when something pulled him down. His wings were forced to bend and stretch, he felt the light bones of his wings starting to crack. But since he's one of the most stubborn nations, he kept moving forward, out of the death trap of wind and water._

_Suddenly a flash of light struck the ground, missing them by only a few feet. Alfred was pulled back again while he was in the state of surprise, this time everything went black as he looked at his lover's expressionless face one last time._

…

America started doubting himself as he forced his palms against his eyes. If they fell off a cliff, why did he wake up on a sofa the next day? Without even a scratch. Everything just didn't add up.

The drunken young man covered his face with his hands as tears started to flow. He felt like an idiot to believe that the world wanted him to be happy. There's only one explanation to this…and he has to accept it no matter how much it hurts.

**He got drunk and made two months worth of memories while he passed out. Maybe the hickeys came from someone else. Maybe they weren't even hickeys.**

That life must've all been a dream. What else was there to support his insane claim? Why would Denmark love him anyway? He isn't really the most likeable guy out there. He should've known from the start…it was too perfect. Everything was just made by his brain to satisfy him… he couldn't get the real thing. How unawesome for him to do that to himself!

"_Keep tellin' yourself that, ya know yer lying_" said an all too familiar voice. America opened his still amber eyes as it clashed with icy-blue. His beloved Dane was leaning against the door with a smug smile. _'Tei-Tei?'_

"_Don't tell me, yer gonna give up now?_" he's gaze was then directed to his bed. The Dane had his feet on top of the head rest and his neck and back arched to meet the confused eyes of Alfred.

"_Eyes up here, kærlighed_" America looked up to see his lover straddling him. He could almost see the ceiling through the man. His whole body was made of thick air; his silhouette was like a body of fire being blown by the strong gusts of wind.

"You're just a dream…Get out of my head!" America pushed him off as he tucked his feet in and folded his wings in front of his body, not wanting to see the ethereal presence anymore.

"_Aw, come on. This isn't the Alfred I fell in love with it_!" The obvious imaginary figure pouted as he moved in closer.

"You never really loved me in the first place; you were just my damned fantasy. Spare me the torture and go away!" Alfred turned around, facing the wall. "Let me wallow in my misery!"

"_Can't._" he smiled softly "_All of it was real_" the semi-solid hands gently pushed the wings down, trying to coax the young man out of his self-imposed exile.

The powerhouse snorted. "How can I believe that if not even my brother remembers a thing!" his eyes were threatening to cry.

The spirit frowned softly and moved closer giving the distraught nation a firm hug from the back, effectively folding the pair of extra limbs. "_Ya know I hate it when yer sad like that_"

"P-please just leave me alone. Nothing was real; I was just so lonely that I made everything up. Every single moment we shared was just an illusion, like you…you're just making it harder for me to move on." The young man stiffened his arms and looked down; he wasn't really going to move on.

"_Kærlighed…remember that one time_." His airy fingers touched the hickey that was on America's neck. "_I_ _told you…that the only thing I love eating more than a bagel_…"

"…was me" America answered softly. '_Was_'…it never really happened in real life, but it **_did _**happen in his dreams. A dream that **_was over_**.

"_Right. Who else is gonna give ya an awesome hickey trail like this?_" he hugged tighter as one hand trailed from his neck down to his belt.

"SHUT UP! I got them from a random whore in a random strip club!" Alfred pushed him away and covered his ears as he shielded his view with the extra pair of feathered limbs he had.

_"…I know you noticed something when I got angry at you_." The young nation felt the airy hand touch him again.

"Y-yeah, you were so angry that a vein popped!" he folded his wings back and took a look at the illusion behind him.

"_Not a popped vein, I wasn't __**that**__ angry_" Matthias had his hands on his hips. _"…It's a parasite_" the imaginary Dane folded his arms and gave a serious, contemplating look.

"P-parasite?" the winged nation rubbed his chin with his wings flat on the floor. He was about to ask what he meant but he was only greeted by emptiness. A gust of wind urged him to look at his balcony.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he got up and walked towards the balcony, not even feeling the broken glass he was stepping on.

The Dane, standing on the rail of the balcony, looked back and smiled. "_Oh, I'm gonna do a Mary Poppin's. You know with an axe instead of an umbrella_." He smirked. He looked down and gave a serene and calming smile.

"_I know a lot of people nowadays don't believe that the heart has anything to do with love or all those cheesy stuff. Everybody thinks it's the brain doing all the work._" A small gust of wind went between the two. It was cool and refreshing…almost comforting, it was anything but cold and unwelcoming.

"_But it's a funny organ. Even if my brain forgot someone as damn important in my life as you …don't ya worry about my heart. It'll know who ya are, min Kærlighed!"_ he gave a small wink before jumping off.

"TEI-TEI!" America looked down only to see the flashy streets commonly seen in a normal night in Oslo. He smacked his face hard…he was crazy. It was all just a damned day-dream that was made by his brain to help him cope.

He turned back to finally sleep it off when a picture fluttered with the wind onto his bed. America looked and flipped it to see what it was.

America's eyes widened. It couldn't be. He tugged his hair and punched himself hard. IT COULD NOT BE!

_It was a picture from Sve's party just a few days ago. America was grinning with his eyes closed. He wore his military side cap that day, with his collared cream shirt, his other bomber jacket, khaki pants, and calf-high boots. His face had frosting and pieces of cake covering his beautiful face._

_But there was someone else in the picture. His huge arm was swung over his shoulder. He wore a rolled up light red collared shirt and faded jeans. His thick forearms had less scars than before. His other hand had a handful of cake and icing. His hair was light blonde but had a clump of cream stuck on his side. His icy-blues were closed shut and his soft yet masculine lips were pressed against America's cheeks._

Alfred bit his lips as tears threatened to flow. It was their picture that night, the night when Sweden had a huge party and an even huger food fight.

…

_"Hey, Al, look out!" Denmark yanked America down. He got his face hit with a large cake-ball, courtesy of Russia. Alfred tugged his hand away from his love and got a handful of Lemon meringue pie. He had an angry scowl on him. No one does that to his Tei-Tei._

_"Very funny, Russia!" America was magically beside Russia. The younger nation gave him a sweet smile. Ivan tensed and gave out a nervous laugh. _

_"Oh…h-hello, Fredka!" he tried swallowing a big lump on his throat._

_"I have something for you!" Alfred smeared cream cheese frosting and lemon curd unto the pale Russian face. Russia started laughing as well as the American._

_"Hey, Kærlighed~" the young nation felt a tap on his broad shoulders. He turned around._

_"Yeah, Tei-T-" his face was met with banana cream pie. He heard his Dane's loud laugh. He got up and smacked some chocolate fudge brownies on his light blonde head. Matthias pouted and swung his big arm around his shorter lover's shoulder. Both were laughing like hyenas as the baked goods war continued._

_They stopped and stared at each other's blue eyes and the world seemed to stop. Their deep blue eyes glistened through the frosting. Their hearts were the only sound they heard. Alfred's chin rested on Matthias's fingers._

_They always got lost in each other's eyes. Always._

_"Smile for the camera!" Lukas said flatly, snapping them out of their tiny world. They both turned around and gave big smiles but the taller one decided that a small kiss was in order._

**_*FLASH*_**

…

"I'm not crazy after all!" America immediately fell back to his bed with a small smile.

* * *

"Lu…are you coming to bed?" asked the Belarusian girl with her long platinum blonde hair tied back. She wore a pink baby doll shirt over a pair of comfortable sleeping shorts.

The Norwegian man smiled softly. "Just give me a sec…I don't know why but I wanted to look at the pictures we took at Sve's party."

"Oh? I wanna see them too." She skipped closer as she looked at the pile of newly developed photos. Call them old fashion…but they had a thing for scrap-booking.

"Remember this one?" Lukas gave his girlfriend a picture. She smiled.

"Yeah. France and England were fighting over their best sides." She giggled.

_France kept telling England that his right side looked better but Arthur remained adamant that his left side was better. They fought the same thing over France's face._

"How 'bout this one?" Belarus handed out another one. She had a big mischievous smile on.

Lukas blushed "H-how could I forget?" he could feel his heart beat nervously and his pajamas, a bit tighter.

_Natalia had her legs wrapped around Lukas's waist and her mouth was glued on his right ear._

"N-Nat…How about…this one?" the Norwegian's face looked…scared. It was as if he'd seen a ghost. Wait, Lukas wasn't afraid of ghosts, but nonetheless.

Natalia thought twice before looking at the picture. "Lu…I-I've seen scarier things than that…don't try to creep me out!" Lukas shook his head. "O-okay." She brought her hand out and got the picture.

The Belarusian's eyes went wide and her heart stopped beating for about two seconds. She felt woozy all of the sudden. She caught herself before she could fall.

"H-he wasn't lying." She covered her mouth.

"It seems so…" Lukas fell silent as he looked at that one picture that fell to the ground.

"But why don't w-"

"I don't know either…I really don't know."

That picture was forever scorched into their minds. Did a part of their brains get ripped out? Did everybody's brain lose a chunk?

The picture.

The picture of America and Denmark together.

Obviously sober.

Obviously more than friends.

Obviously in love.

_Their lips crashed together as the older one's hands made their way onto the taut, narrow waist of the younger American. The younger blonde was pressed tightly against the strong and much built torso of the Viking with his arms draped over the other's neck. All the while icing, ice cream, pie, and cake were being thrown from both sides._

"What're we gonna do now, Lu?" the beautiful girl kept her eyes on the discarded photo.

"We have to tell everybody…something happened to us and only Alfred has any clues as to what" Lukas picked up the single piece of paper that might ruin the world or fix it, well in some aspects.

"Any guesses?" Natalia asked swallowing a lump on her throat.

"Only one. But, you have to get the answer out of me." Lukas teased as he unbuttoned his top, showing his respectfully defined body. He could've been bigger if he wasn't under darkness for four hundred years.

"Is that it? I'll get it out of you in a minute flat." She waved her boyfriends challenge and slipped off her bra strap slowly. She straddled him and kissed his collar bone while her hands started fondling the taut chest under her. She moaned loudly as something cupped her plump milk cans.

"You're…C- cheating" she yelped between throaty moans. This made the Norwegian press on them harder. He loved that beautiful voice. He put his moist mouth on the special pink nub that just made her go wild.

"You started it!" Lukas snickered softly, bringing her closer to his body. He suddenly jumped up as he heard a strong slap on the floor. He smiled darkly, this was going to be a wild night.

"Well, I'm gonna play it…dirtier." She placed a gag ball on his lover's mouth. Next were hand cuffs. And then she brought forth her sticky whip, the whip that Lukas too enjoyed.

They can worry about it in the morning.

…

It was Wild Wednesday after all.

* * *

Matthias was getting even more confused. He had his back against the head rest of his very large and soft bed. It was as if it was made for two…he remembered making it just a week ago…but for what? Or better yet, for whom?

He had his legs close to his body with his arms wrapped around them. His forehead was resting on his knees, obscuring the view of his face.

The only light source came from the hall since the room was still under complete darkness.

His mind needed answers more than he needed oxygen. He kept recalling all the memories he had from the past eons. He remembered everything in vivid detail but when he started recalling the years after 1867, about half didn't make sense.

_He remembered America helping him out with the Danish West Indies problem but it was as if he was missing some crucial piece of information._

_He remembered holding a bouquet and crutches while he limped against a celebrating American crowd in a post-World War II street. But he didn't understand why he'd do that._

_He remembered Netherlands trying to have sex with him in the bathroom. But he couldn't remember the reason why he stopped him._

Other memories didn't fare any better. He couldn't figure out why he did them, how it happened, who he did it for. He forgot the emotional aspect of each fragment. He couldn't decipher the reasons behind every action.

When you go back starting at about two months ago, literally everything was blank. All he remembered was waking up and…blank. He could feel a hand grab his waist, his neck, and his face at times. He could also feel his hands touch the same things on a different person. He recalled cooking breakfast or reading the newspaper but it always ended up the same way. Nothing.

But one thing was for sure…all his precious memories…the memories that must've been that important had something to do with Alfred.

He didn't want to believe what the American said, but it did calm him down when he started thinking about it. _What is so bad with the American, anyway? He might be a brat…but he always tries to mean good to others. Plus…he looks cute._

Denmark thought about it for awhile. He flipped to his chiseled stomach and screamed loudly against his pillow. What was wrong with him? What the fuck was he thinking? They wouldn't work well together…with America being such a doofus and all.

He felt something tug on his heart when the thought of Alfred being dumb cross his mind. _What the hell's wrong with me?_

He turned his head to his side and saw his phone neatly resting on the other pillow beside him. _Again, why is this bed suddenly made for two?_ He kept resisting the urge to look through his phone even though it might have the answers to everything.

He kept looking at the phone, hugging his pillow tighter while his head rested on the fluffy mattress. Call him unawesome, fair warning he'd kill you if you did, but he was scared.

_Why are ya afraid to take a look?_

He had the answer.

He was afraid that he wouldn't get the answer he hoped for **_(*ahem* he was hoping that America and him really were in a relationship)_** or maybe he might've ruined something awesome **_(*ahem* maybe America was depressed and according to rumors, he's suicidal)._**

That's how he did things…no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to ruin everything in the end.

He lost everybody when he used his head and he lost himself when he used his heart. Both always lead to a dead-end.

"Jeg er pisse ligeglad!" he tossed his pillow and fumbled to get to his phone. He bit on his thumb with the other pillow in a tight embrace. He just needed to know, he didn't care if it really turned out that America was lying or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

He took a deep breath as he tried to keep his face straight. He was gonna do it, he just has to press the only button in his Iphone. The lone button. He closed his eyes and pressed on it bravely.

He felt the light coming from the device through his closed eyes. He peeped one open in caution and opened the other one. He shakily looked down and gave an annoyed sigh. He fell back to bed.

The lock screen was just his awesome flag. He loved his country and all, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He swiped the screen and closed his eyes again. But this time when he opened his eyes…he couldn't stop staring. He got up and he felt his heart pound hard. Blood pulsed painfully throughout his body.

_His home screen was him and Alfred in a small kiss. They seemed to be shirtless and lying on the couch. It kinda looked like a selfie but both weren't looking. His big arm was holding the phone while the other one was under Alfred's neck. Alfred's hands were pressed against his chest and their toned midsections were stuck together._

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He tried formulating an answer…he must've been drunk or something then he kissed America, that would totally make sense. America misunderstood everything. Yeah, that sounds about right.

But he did feel an itch in his heart. It wasn't going to let him believe that.

They were lying on a couch and by the lighting of it, it was morning.

Totally not his drinking schedule.

He had to see more. He opened his photo library.

He blushed bright red with every picture that popped up in his photo library. As we went deeper the more he realized how serious his relationship with Alfred was. But how could he forget everything in just one night? How did Alfred just suddenly disappear from his life?

Call him stupid but he had to make things right. He got out of his bed with intent to straighten things out. He just had to talk to Alfred, wherever he is. He had to apologize. He had to get his life and memories back.

He headed out of the dark room and into the illuminated hall. He walked briskly while his mind formulated ways to approach his forgotten lover, who he kicked out. He felt so guilty, America was right all along. Although he was pretty dumbfounded that he didn't even bother to show him some photos of them together, maybe he was just living in the moment.

_'Oh no you don't'_

Matthias's body stopped moving, his own legs started heading back to his room. He clawed his scalp as he felt knives go through his brain. He couldn't scream. His mouth was shut tight.

Something large crawled painfully under his skin. He felt his skin being ripped apart. But he had to go now, he was determined to get things right. He trekked back fighting the control something had over his body.

Suddenly the lights went out and as he forced his way down the stairs, fog started circling the windows and the floor. A shadowed figure came bursting through the door. Her lithe and slender frame was vivacious. Her skin was sickly pale, almost grey. Her hair was long and black. Her clothes were white, loose, and soggy. Her whole form was wet and pitiful.

She strolled closer to the big Dane who was stuck in place. He gave out a heated glare. Her cold hands cupped Matthias's cheeks. Her skin felt like that of a frog's…slimy and unnervingly smooth.

"You are mine…forever!" she stood on her toes and whispered in a cold voice. Her breath reeked of death and rotten fish.

"N-nej!" the erect Dane answered with his teeth shut. He knew what she was…and he felt stupid that he didn't notice it before it was too late. All the signs pointed to it.

_'__I guess it's true that you'll never see them coming, damned bitch!'_

She giggled softly as she inspected the Dane. Her hands crawled from his back to his strong chest. The Dane gave an annoyed groan.

"komme væk fra mig, dæmon!" she clenched his frozen fist.

She paid him no attention and opened her mouth to sing.

**_Come now my Viking lover,_**

**_Stop seeking what is gone~_**

The Viking's will to fight was instantly gone as he relaxed in his position. His eyes were lifeless and his mouth was straight as the vixen took off his shirt, savoring the process. She caressed every inch of hard sinews as the cloth slowly dropped to the floor.

**_Your soul is mine forever_**

**_From dusk until the Dawn~_**

She caressed every scar that was littered on his beautiful canvas of a body. She stuck one of her long and sharp nails to his sides making the tall man jerk quietly. She felt the red fluid drip from his sides. A new scar was formed and she'd make sure it'll be the last scar he'd be walking away from.

**_You need not be weary _**

**_Of the lover you have lost~_**

The webbed hand was pressed against the warm heart of Matthias. She was annoyed with his heart…it made her job harder when her victim has found love. But this just made the process more enjoyable. She clenched it into a small ball as she felt her powers take effect.

**_Your soul is mine forever_**

**_And that will be the only cost~_**

She unhinged her jaws to a full 180, revealing her needle like fangs. She bit on the Dane's neck, eliciting another restrained jerk. She tasted the confusion of the man, the sadness he had, but more importantly the happiness he lost. That's what she loved: the anguish of others.

It was in a deep state of sorrow, his heart. It broke when his mind forgot, when the world forgot...the special tie between him and Alfred. It was revived when there was a glimmer of hope, a hope to get its owner's lover back. But like the bitch she was, it was her duty to make the pumping organ crumble like a cookie.

**_Come to my web of Darkness_**

**_Let me eat your fears away~_**

She loved the blood, the essence of those who suffered. But she had to make more anguish in their hearts, nothing made her happier. She clenched her free hand making her parasitic accomplish tense under the pale skin of Denmark. The parasite searched deeper in the Dane's thought twisting his nightmares into hell itself.

_In his mind everything was just 'Kill. Kill. Kill.' He grabbed his axe as he looked at his reflection. He had a big grin, bigger than what he usually had on, with knife like teeth. His eyes were macabre, as if everything was twisted._

_He turned his body and looked at the black and red conference hall. All of the nations looked in fear. He laughed and chopped the whole east of Asia into minced meat. No one could step him. _

_Next was the wonderful continent of Europe._

**_Let me take you deep in anguish_**

**_Let your happiness go astray~_**

Matthias was losing a lot of blood but his eyes merely flinched.

He was deep in darkness.

_Fire was everywhere, so were screams and wails. His brothers hid from him, the monster inside him. He chased them in unimaginable speed and killed them one by one with his hands._

_Norway lost his right arm. Sweden had a gash on his throat. Finland lost his intestines. Iceland was split into two._

_He kept on laughing but his eyes started to water, he wanted to stop but he couldn't. This was what he was. _

_He was a lost cause. Not even an eternity in hell could repay his sins._

_He has killed everyone. Every one that was dear to him._

_But there was one he couldn't kill._

**_Forget the love you once had_**

**_Your heart needs not to love~_**

The girl dug her claws deeper into the man's toned side. He was starting to fight back.

_The monster stopped and looked at the figure before him. His eyes were full of hate and glowed like blue flames. He had wings that contrasted the twisted scene of blood and gore. _

_"You're nothing but a monster!" _

_"I-I'm not! N-nej! Nej!" Matthias shouted. He backed away, covering his ears._

_"You are…you killed everybody. They were right. 'King' my ass, you're pathetic." The winged figure gave a toothy grin._

_"NO!" the Viking pushed his clawed hands to the other's heart. He felt the organ relax and contract. He didn't want to…_

_But he did, he pulled out the still beating heart out of its cavity. He tossed it to the side, completely disgusted._

_He curled up to the side of the room, rocking back and forth. He was long gone._

_He was now looking at the dead body of the one he loved most dearly. His eyes were staring off the distance as blood dripped from the sky. The strong nation wept…the most potent tear that slipped from his cheek was for the dead American._

Everything went black. The last thing he heard was _'Fight it.' _

**_For once I yank your heart out_**

**_You'll be in heaven…like a dove~_**

She released the Dane from his torture and waved him off to sleep. This was going too soon, she had to keep the body fresh enough for the final act, the final act where more people would cry in anguish for a lost friend, brother, and lover. If not, she could still digest the anguish of the man's soul once he passed.

The anguish of not being loved.

The anguish of being alone.

This was all going to be good.

She exited the Mansion and closed the wide doors. The fog cleared and the lights went back on. Matthias fell on his stomach. His face was paler than usual due to the loss of blood that was still dripping from his neck and his side. He had dark circles forming under his eyes. His eyes strained to open but ultimately closed shut.

Even though he could've been left for dead, he only kept whispering

_'__Min kærlighed'_

* * *

_**HIYA! I told you it was a bit gory.**_

_**Anyway the song the Nyx sang has the tune of "My Jolly Sailor Bold!" please hear it out.**_

_**I hope you don't get fazed by the sudden darkness.**_

_**The main antagonist of the two joint arcs, this one and the next, will be revealed in the latter. however, I did give you all a teaser in chapter 9. Maybe you already know.**_

**_NorBela was just so random! XD_**


	12. UPDATE: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

_**So...I really need to say something and the only way i can is through a proper fic :( (lol not really proper...not really a fic!)**_

* * *

_**TAILEDKITSUNE, GCJakey, and GCJakey's Allister**_

_**in**_

_**"IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT"**_

A young boy walks in. Probably 16.

His skin is beautifully pale, but it was nowhere near vampiric white or bony white.

He's tall probably 5'10...probably 5'9. He's light in built, but his built was masculine attractive.

His hair was foxy-orange tipped with white. It grew down his neck, only a few inches above his shoulders. The right side was messily brushed up like Denmark but his left side swept down effortlessly, partially covering his left eye. the middle had a cowlick, a very cute one as well as a very long ahoge that pointed upwards to the sky.

His eyes were framed sharply. His eyes were dazzling yellow-orange, his slitted black irises could entice anybody. Tufts of white hair covered his cheeks, like some fox and he had two cute whiskers on both cheeks.

Befittingly enough he had nine soft, long, wispy tails...all in that golden orange hue. He grabs a piece of paper and waves his hand to greet you.

"Bonjour! Je suis Joel Allister Benoît...but nowadays I just go by Allister Bennet!" he said with a soft smile. "I was born in France but I've been living in the Philippines for so long that I ditched my accent! XD"

_Allister: anyway, mr. SlaveDriver forced me to say his utter apologies!_

_TailedKitsune: I AM NOT A SLAVEDRIVER!_

_Allister: YES YOU ARE! I MEAN, YOU ASK MY CREATOR TO DO HALF OF THE STORIES YOU WRITE! you don't even recognize him in every chapter._

_TailedKitsune: Point._

_GCJakey: Guys, stop fighting. (to you readers) Hi, yes I have been helping the freeloader (the one who used my email account to start his FF account "-_-) write the stories...I thank you to all the readers who appreciated and read our story, but..._

_TailedKitsune: We're taking a Hiatus. No, not from the story...but for the story. We reread the last ten chappies and we weren't very pleased on how it turned out. I guess our teacher was right when she said "reread your work after a couple of days or a week so that you can edit it better"_

_GCJakey: I did feel that we became a bit too sloppy with our work and I feel that we should at least make it right. So, we are going to edit all the past chapters while at the same time, we will be writing the new ones. We will be launching chapter 12 along with the improved versions of the old ten. Eleven's still pending._

_Allister: B-but, GC-_

_GCJakey: It's okay, at least now we could brainstorm for new ideas while editing. We just have a bunch of new ideas for the dialogues and maybe some tweaks here and there. ESPECIALLY WITH THE GRAMMAR!_

_TailedKitsune: Yeah. Yeah. So, we hope that we'll be finished editing them by the end of August. If not, I promise you by the time we finished, we would already have written a bunch of new chapters._

_GCJakey: I'll still be writing stuff for 'Randomness' fic...and I hope I could here some suggestions from you the readers for DenAme, RusCan, AmeCan, and NorBela drabbles/oneshots/ficlets/and whatevers. Darn it, we have to choreograph Russia and America again!_

_TailedKitsune: Maybe we could keep that in once piece?KEEP the DENAME FIRE ALIGHT AND PROTECTED LOL! also, we would totally want to hear from you guys if even you have some sort of ideas for the old chappies! XD_

_Allister: Would you acknowledge GC this time?_

_TailedKitsune: Sure, I owe everything to you! _

_GCJakey: Come now, just place my DA link and I'll be happy. Oh yeah, make some BelarusXBelgium sexy smutty fluff! ^^_

_TailedKitsune: Uh... u like them?_

_GCJakey: They're hot..._

* * *

**_Just a quick recap:_**

**_We are taking a hiatus for the Fic...not from. We'll b editing d old chapters, they just don't feel right at times. Since some of them were actually rushed, might I add. Still, we'll be posting stuff on the other fic. Please, don't be mad! XC_**


End file.
